


I Wanna Be Just Scott

by maybereadmaybewrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ATP Tour, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Life on the Road, Romance, Some Old Scarfs, Sports, Tennis, Traveling, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybereadmaybewrite/pseuds/maybereadmaybewrite
Summary: Famous tennis player Scott Moir one day, thanks to his stupidity, met Tessa Virtue. Rescued her, actually.He has everything. One would say. Succes in his sport, fame, money. He's not even 30 but he's already legend. Not only in Canada. But he is alone. Sometime he just wish to be Scott. No tennis player, just Scott. One of those times is when he met Tessa Virtue.





	1. Bad forecast (can be good)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's my very first fics. I sweared I will never write any but here I am. Tennis and ice dance are my biggest loves. I've had this idea for such a long time, but was too scared to post it. English is not my first language, so I'm genuinelly sorry. I will try my best to improve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott has completelly different lives. We are at time when she is 25 and he's 27. They met in a day when nothing good can happen. And yet, it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like it as much as I do. Let me know in comments.
> 
> Update: I realized my writting improved quite I bit, I might go back and edit the first chapters. Meanwhile, enjoy.

Scott drive back from grocery store to his barely used residence in mountains near Toronto. He hate himself for the idea to go to fuckin‘ grocery store just to buy fancy steaks he happen to crave. _Ok, maybe It wasn’t just his cravings what put him into this, he doesn’t know what to do with himself at all recently._ He’s been known the weather forecast is bad, not bad, horrible, government even issued recommendations to not leave house since 2pm due to storm. Well, it’s 2:45pm but he’s almost back and his SUV can do this, he thought. He just need about 15 minutes and so far storm didn’t hit in full force.

He’s in the middle of mental notes toward himself while spot a small car just parked in park slot near forest people usually used while mushrooming … or for some *private* activities. But it’s almost Christmas, no one is mushrooming, and no one has desire for sex during this hell. _Well maybe so, but not there, not in the middle of nowhere, on a road through fuckin forest at the beginning of what is supposed to be the biggest snowstorm in at least 200 year, he read. _

He hesitate for a sec, he need to make his way back home until it hit in full force, his SUV is good but not snow groomer, and If he’s being honest, he’s a little scared already, he’s not used to drive and definitely not in this. But something was telling him he has to stop. He leave his home very early, but if his mum managed to teach him something, it was how to behave. He’s been known he must stop and ask person in the car if everything is ok.

So he stop, get out of his car in his light jacket _(another masterpiece of yours Moir, did you forget you’re in Canada in the middle of winter or what?) _and run, well, trying to get to the other’s car door without smashing his face and broke both his legs, or arm, or whatever. His manager would kill him, that would be disaster.

He’s almost impressed how swiftly he got there, hesitate for a sec (what if they really decide to making love he thought, he can’t see inside due to tined windows), but knock. He’s already there in the end.

It takes a while till the person open door a bit.

“Hi. I – “managed Scott until voice from inside interrupt him.

“What you want?” huffs young dark-haired women inside. He can’t see her properly but by her voice he can tell by almost certainty she cried before he knocked.

“I just … I want to ask you If you are ok. I’m sorry to disturb you but you parked here … during what is supposed to be –“ she interrupt him again.

“fucking huge snowstorm?” she retort. “Yea I’m fantastic. You know I happen to be here in the middle of nowhere in my fucking car which refused to cooperate anymore with half cup of coffee and granola bar stick for what, few days?” she start sobbing loudly now. Doesn’t care anymore.

Scott fully opened her door and lowered himself, so he is facing her now. “I’m sorry” he tried his best to flesh his best smile. _Stop flirt here you idiot, be fast or you’ll stick here together._ Not that he mind a lot, now when he face her, she is one of the most beautiful women he’ve ever saw.

“I’m Scott.” he cut himself from inappropriate thoughts _(for now)_.

“Tessa” she counter, and her voice is more open now.

“I happen to live just 15 minutes from here and so far my car cooperate, you can go with me there if you wans.”

She looks shocked but not unpleasantly. “I.. I.. I can’t..”

“Oh I get it, you have better plans. I mean, with your half of coffee and granola bar” he chuckles. _Boy Moir you really joking in moments like this?!_

“Yea exactly.” she chuckles too. (And he feel proud of himself a bit, because of course he do.) “I can’t bother you.” she manages to add. But he can see she is almost in.

“I’m not offering things I don’t mean seriously. I know it might feel a little creepy for you. You know, handsome guy stop in the middle of nowhere and is trying to get you home with him.” _Really Moir?_ He’s behaving himself for like 5 times in what, 3 minutes. But Tessa laugh and even put her hand on a little bag she has under passenger seat.

“I think we should go if we want to have any chance to make it into mine’s.” He add - voice maybe a little more urgent than he mean it, but it really is urgent and they both know it.

“She grab her bag, purse and lock the car.”

On their way toward his care, he blush a little. He feels like Bambi on the ice trying to balance with her bag he insist he will carry, while she is all grace. She hesitate a bit once more when she spot a little Christmas tree on his back seats.

“Are you sure I can go with you? I mean your family is sure waiting for you. I can stay there.”

“We both know there is no way you can stay there. Who knows how many days it will take, there is no way you would survive.” He said a maybe a bit too honestly, but his voice is warm. “So sit, please, we really have to go.”.

When they both locked their seatbelts, ho add “Besides, I’m staying there with just myself and we both agree you can join us”. And she laugh. I was such a sweet laugh and he immediately decide he will do everything to hear it again.

He manage to get his car back into move in 3rd attempt. He’s bright red now and he can feel she noticed, which – make him even redder. “I swear I really have driving license.” He sounds half joking half serious and she giggles. “I’m just not use to drive much, especially not on icy road.”

“Listen, I was supposed to die in my own car, so If it happen in yours, it doesn’t matter.” She teased him.

He didn’t answer but she can see he is not offended. She observe him for a moment, his face first. He’s really handsome, not like classic model type of a guy but very interesting. Someone could say his nose is too big, but it give him so much charisma and goes pretty well with his sharp jaws. His fluffy hair he had while open her car’s door lost it’s fluff due to snow, but it’s cute now. She also feels like she knows him. Not personally, but maybe he can be client of company she works for?

She feels her cheeks a little redder now. She’s glad he is very concentrate on the driving. (He notice, so he’s concentrating on what it means in the first place, but she doesn’t need to know.) She can’t have a crush in her rescuer she knows 10 min. It’s not like her. She is immune toward crushes in general.

He put her out of her thoughts suddenly and feels guilty. Not only she has a crush, yea she has, but she forgot her crush is sitting 2 feet from her. _Gosh Tessa what it is with you._ She doesn’t even know what he asks so she will look like idiot now. He saved her, well almost saved her, there is still a chance they will die on the way, but she can’t even pay attention toward him? (If he’d even know how much attention she is actually paying to him.)

“Uhm sorry ... I was lost in my thoughts a bit, what did you ask?”

“I hope you’re not thinking about me, that I’m some creeper or so…” he raise his brow and laugh. But he really wants to know what she things about him. He’s happy she didn’t recognize him at first sight. He knows she will find out as soon as she open his door because in hall of the residence there are all his trophies displayed (he silently hate them right now), but it’s nice to be just Scott, even if it is just for 15 minutes. It’s a long time since he was just Scott with someone.

“Oh, no… I don’t think so” She doesn’t know what to say, she’s spiraling in her thoughts right now and she is sure she would say something inappropriate, like she know he is not creeper because of his veins on his forearms. Yea, this done she is right now. But she smile and he saw it.

“What were you doing here before? You didn’t know about the forecast?” He ask again his previous question.

“I was driving home from … that’s a long story.” she is not sure it’s ok to start explaining her family problems to so far still stranger, even if he doesn’t feel like stranger, even if she think she can.

“Ok, we can get tea or something and you can tell me later if you wants, we are almost there.” She’s thinking about any normal topic for conversation when she recall he said he’s not driving much, which is weird as his house is far from city.

“How it happen you are not used to drive when you live in this part of the country?” (She doesn’t want to say in seclude place.) She ask, while still thinking who he is. Scott. She can’t recall any Scott among their clients or relatives of her colleagues.

He froze. “I (pause) don’t actually live there full time _(more like no time)_. It’s something like cottage. But I decided to spend there Christmas. It’s a nice place and I needed some alone time”

“And I’m gonna destroy it right now. Scott I’m really sorry! I should stay in my car” She’s immediately worried.

He didn’t mean it this way. “Tess, it’s fine really. I’m happy you will be there with me. In the end, who want to be alone during Christmas? It was one of my dumbass ideas. I’m more concern you probably can’t make it at home in time. You sure have people who are waiting for you.” He knows he’s terrible person right now, but he honestly hope the storm will really hit in full force and she will have to stay for a while, he can’t help himself.

Not really, she think, but didn’t said anything, just smile the best she can in the moment.

“Why you wanted to stay alone?” She is not sure if it’s appropriate question given how long they know each other but she wanna know. She wants him to tell her, she wanna help him if he is dealing with something. She doesn’t know how to explain it, but she already care about him.

He is meditating between tell her who he is or let her find out when he realized he 1. is quite a few sec too long, and 2. he need to open entrance gate. So, problem solved itself, she will find out. He hands her his phone. He will not risk manipulate his phone while driving, he is glad he’s able to somehow be still on the road. “Can you please open an app left bottom, press entrance, it’s 2nd picture I think, and put there a code so we don’t have to wait when we come?”

“Oh sure” “I’m there, which code?”

“1-9-4-7-2-1-5-9-7”

“Done”

“Thank you” he flesh another smile, but he can see she is genuinely confused and her head is spiraling right now.

And she is. Who the fuck he is? Not that she is scared, not a bit, he seems to be nice guy. Actually, she was not this free around any guy for a long time. If she is being honest with herself, she probably never were this free around any guy this quickly, even around her previous boyfriends.

She glance at him. Her eyes go up and down his body. He seems to her absolutely normal. Ok, maybe it’s not completely normal to rock sneakers and ankle sock and this light jacket. It’s like he’s not even Canadian. Is he? She’s about to ask when they are on the driveway.

Her mouth fall open. She’s in pure shock. He’s not sure if he is supposed to say something. He probably is, but first of all he is not sure what to say or how to start, and second, he decide better to let her first a bit process it. She’d not hear him right now anyway

When he is about to say something she stammer “Thi ..s .. this is cottage?”

He laugh a bit. “Well, I’m not spending there much time, no one is spending there much time, so, it is something like cottage, isn’t it?”

“It’s…” she look at him, then at the house? residence? modern castle? she’s not sure what it is, but she’s sure she is dreaming. Yes, she stick in her car and now is half frozen and already hallucinates. It’s when he open the front door when she fully realized who he is.

She’s not sure how to behave. She is staying there in front of THE Scott Moir, the best tennis player in Canadian history. Legend in his 27. Legend of her number one sport, also – probably her last crush when she was 15 before she was force to quite the sport. _How damn I didn’t recognize him? _Scott Moir in his all glory. She’s paralyzed on spot and her body refuse to move.

“Come in” he prod her. He’s trying his best, but he can’t make an eye contact with her. He is Scott Moir, confident tennis player, but right now he doesn’t wanna be. He just wanna be Scott who met Tessa, rescued her, actually. _(Yea he feel quite like a hero about it.)_ He wanna find out who she is. He wanna know everything about her and he wanna make her laugh as often as he can. He wanna her get to know him, not that tennis player but him. He’s scared she will start behave differently, as people who met him and recognize him always does.

When she finally manage to go in and close door behind her and look at him, really look, not stare at him but being practically blind, she realized how weirdly sad and somehow scared he look. It’s suddenly not that funny guy who let stranger sit into his car and offer her to stay in his place without knowing who she is, and also not that very confident, maybe sometime a bit cocky tennis player. He’s vulnerable. And she doesn’t like it.

“You..” “You are..?” She is not sure what to say, it’s clear he is but she somehow need to say it?

“I am.” he answer with eyes still somewhere on his feets.

“Cool” she finally managed to come back to reality and smirk at him. He lift his eyes a bit. She’s not sure why he is this ..upset?.. but she wants to make him feel better. She made a mental note for himself to ask him about it later and add “I needs to make a pic with you here so I can put it on my Instagram. My friends will be dying in jealousy.” And giggle.

He finally look at her and smile a bit too.

They stay there a few moments when he finally collect himself enough to put a coherent sentence together. _Isn’t she the one who is supposed to be speechless? she’s in shock, not you! _He scold himself, probably so, but he really care what she will think about him.

“I show you your room now, so you can change, get shower or bath or whatever you wants and then we’ll met in living room?”

_Wait, did he just casually offer her bath? Her, women he just met and somehow had to bring her with him to his ..whatever it is, she still doesn’t decide about it. _Besides, she is not taking bath even in her sister’s, it feels inappropriate for her as for a guest, but she probably has to get used to some things here. (If she’d even know how much things this “some” things mean.) “That will be perfect. I’m soaked from the snow.”

He wants to make a joke about her staying in the show instead of coming in but decide it’s not a time for it now and just smile at her. “You can pick room yourself, there is 6 free rooms.” Six rooms, she still can’t believe this is happening. “Where you wanna be, close to here or better wanna have more privacy and be in different floor?”

She is not sure about anything right now, but she managed “I’d like to be close to yours. I don’t wanna feel alone here, I already feel like stranger enough. Is it ok?” and blush a little.

“More than ok, I’d like to have you close too.” He’d lie if he’d say he is not touched. Maybe after all she will see him as Scott?

After that, she blush a lot. (And he noticed.)

He leads her toward the stairs and then all the way through hall, hesitate which room to offer her, there are two next to his. Then he pick the one which has more light and better view. Not that it’s useful right now. It’s not even 4pm yet and it’s dark due to weather conditions, and she definitely can’t see anything, even from floor ceiling windows. But he somehow hope that she maybe one day come back and this will be her room? (Also no one ever stay in this room so far and it feels right, but she doesn’t need to know.)

She’s amazed but not scared anymore. She enter the room with “aww”.

“Can I take it as you like it?”

“Scott, I love it.” She make a turn and look around. “I probably never stayed in more beautiful room, really.”

“I’m glad. Feel like home please. If you need something, I’m right in next doors, here (he show his hand toward the next door), feel free to ask whatever you need, ok? See you in living room in a while, you saw where it is, when you will be ready? No rush, I’ll be there anyway.”

She nods. When he was on a way to his room, she realized she has no idea where is bathroom and it’s probably better to ask than trying whole million doors in a hall.

When he turn with a smirk and continue back into her room, she knows it was stupid question. He open door in her room and wave her in. She start to laugh and he felt like he just won first set of the big match. Not a set, maybe just managed break in a first he correct himself later, but he’s determined to continue. “Of course!” Tessa said through giggles.

If she was stunned by room, she was left speechless by bathroom. Her private bathroom with huge glass shower and tub with jacuzzi. She hope he didn’t notice. She remember how vulnerable he looked when she find out who he is and she doesn’t wanna repeat it. She wanna let him know she loves it, but not wanna make him feel it’s not normal, that HE is not normal.

That’s a moment she find herself really care about him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Next chapter? We continue in living room.


	2. First (not supposed to be) date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate. Dinner. Jordan. They are simply getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This time I printed the chapter and correct it. Find SO MANY mistakes myself, so I hope it's much better. Let me know. (Will try to revise previous chapter as well, not that you care now when you already read it.)
> 
> Enjoy!

It takes 40 minutes till Tessa shows up in the living room. She’s embarrassed. She got lost in time. It took her only 20 minutes to take a shower and text both of her parents and her sister she is safe. She only forgot to mention where the safe is, _accidentally of course_. She feels bad, she never had any secrets from Jordan since they were little. Maybe since her last crush into Scott. But Jo find out anyway back then and she realized it doesn’t make any sense to try hide anything from her. _Damn, It’s Scott again._ She will laugh at her forever once she finds out. The next 20 minutes she spent by picking clothes. Thank God she is naturally over packer. She spend 3 days at her dad’s place and now has some extra clean clothes left.

Tessa blames her lack of options that it took her that long to pick her outfit. She didn’t know what to wear. They are at home, so it needs to be something casual. She doesn’t wanna look crazy, like she is pretending something. But he is guy, hot guy, and for some reasons she care. She wanna make a good impression. _Charms him a little, maybe?_ So, it’s time for jeans or sweats? She picked sweats in the end and basic purple shirt and French tucked it in.

Scott also switched his t-shirt 2 times, at first grabbed his favorite but faded Leafs t-shirt, which he dismissed second later, next up on neat pile in his closet was team Canada shirt from London Olympics, which he decided is also not a good choice and finally set on 3rd tee. _He really can’t recognize himself. He’s never put away his beloved Leafs shirt for anyone, e v e r. He cares about how he’s dressed up, but Leafs shirt?_

When she comes, he isn’t there, but she can hear him in the kitchen. He thought she took a bath and moved into kitchen to prepare steaks so they can only put it on grill pan once they will be hungry. Scott is still a little mad at himself he risked that much just because he wanted certain steak, it wasn’t like he had no meat in the fridge. But he’s glad because he met Tessa.

After awhile she moves to the kitchen and lean against the door frame. She’s curious what he is up to and if he’s better in the kitchen than she is. She stays there for a while unnoticed and catch herself thinking about his relationship status. He can’t be single, can he? He wear grey Nike joggers (she’s glad), perfectly fitted, and basic white tee with V neck. It trace his biceps and chest. _This guy can’t be single, the more given who he is, and finally, even more given he looks like he can cook. He sure has lines of girls everywhere he goes._

And he has, _but_ …

When he notices her, he blushes.

“Hey”

“Hey. Everything good?” His smile reach his eyes and she can’t help but smiles back.

“Everything.” “Can I help with something?”

He looks at his hands, now peeling potatoes. “No, it’s good, I’m almost done.” “Do you want tea or coffee or anything T?”

She stills for a while, how he knows her closest people call her T? He noticed her reaction and look now a bit worried he fucks up. “Do- do I said something? You don’t like being called T? Just tell me T.. _Fuck!_”

“No no, it’s fine!” Her sincere, warm expression makes him believe her. _She’s somehow glad he calls her T. _

After a while she almost whispers “Do you have hot chocolate?” He looks at her a bit surprised, it’s obvious he’s thinking and she is about to start apologizing, of course she doesn’t need hot chocolate, he did more than enough already. But Scott start talking first “Oh, I think I have some, actually, wait a sec, I’ll finish this last one and try to find it”.

He can swear he saw a little sparkles in her eyes, and she really is waiting with expectations. Tessa might be 25 but anything chocolate is her weakness. The sooner he finds out the better. _Wait, why he needs to find out Tessa? You are here just till weather will be good enough so you can head home. _(She secretly hope it won’t be soon, if she is being honest with herself.)

When he open second cabinet, he find box of chocolate and show it to her, triumphantly. She almost jump up. As she’s heading toward him, she spot a package of little marshmallows in the cabinet as well and yell “oooh and marshmallows”. It makes Scott laughing. It’s nice that little thing can make her happy.

“Do you also want some?” She asks with her hands looking for mugs. It’s like she forgot it’s his place and she is a guest. But he’s pleased.

“Um, why not?”

They are sitting on his couch, it’s ginormous, she never saw this huge thing, not even in shop, maybe not even in magazine. But they are occupying just small part, both sitting here barely two feet apart, she tucked here legs under her, he’s turned in her direction. Both with own blanket. _She shivered a little few minutes ago and before she could stop him, he was there with two blankets. It’s so soft and so cozy._

He looks at his chocolate, with 5 marshmallows and shakes his head a bit with ear to ear grin. (She asked him his favorite number (five – because win in 5 setter feels the best) and then gave 5 of them into each mug. _It was sweet._)

“What?” She’s curious.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about my niece Charlotte. I bought it in case she’d come for a day or two. She loves it.” Scott then reaches for his phone before continues “You have to take me a pic cause she will not believe I have it otherwise.”

“You don’t like it? You should tell it, Scott!” she’s afraid he did it just to make her feel good and now is suffering through the whole mug, big mug actually, she was generous.

“No, it’s good, I didn’t have one for years actually.” And he means it.

She snaps him a few photos. She thinks he looks perfect at the first one but she wants him to have options. (And maybe wanna teach him right at the beginning that he always has to do more shots while making her pics. _Gosh Tessa why you are teaching him something? He has girlfriend anyway…. Behave!)_

“Grab your chocolate and come here” He opens his arm while she hands him his cellphone back.

Tessa doesn’t realize what is happening until she’s side hugged by him with his front camera aimed at them. She can feel warm on her skin under his touch and even _a few_ butterflies in her stomach. _Is it possible that she feels like teenager again?_ It’s not until he shows her their pic that she realizes how huge smile reached her face. Luckily, she is not red, maybe a little, slightly pink.

“Can you send it to me please?” She used the situation. First, she really wanna have that pic. Second, she wanna have his contact. It’s win-win. 

“How?” She looks confused so he continues “WhatsApp, Messenger, e-mail, MMS … I’ve not used it in a while but maybe bluetoo..” she finally cut him “WhatsApp will be fine I think.”

So he adds her into his contacts and sends her all the pics. She has phone number for damn Scott Moir now. She actually has WhatsApp conversation with him! (Yes, conversation because she sent him emoji back.) She can’t believe she is really living her own live. _It’s not like she care about his fame, but he is something like her hero, so forgiver her this little moment, she thinks._

She is looking at their pic for a bit longer than necessary, but it makes her feel good. And he feels good while watching her.

“You can put it on your Instagram” he teases her about her previous statement.

“No!” she flushes.

“Why?” Not that he needs any added drama into his life, but he doesn’t mind if she, Tessa, posts something with him. In the end, it’s just hot chocolate. _Hot chocolate even his cute little niece is not able to convince him to drink. But it’s actually good, he has to admit, reluctantly._

“This one’s just for me.” She doesn’t care how she sounds right now. She feels it and she wants him to know. “Unless you want me to post it?”

“No, this one is just for us!” he doesn’t care either. And she watches a pic for a few extra moments.

They are looking at each other for a sec and sipping their drinks, until Tessa ask “It’s for us but would you mind If I send it to my sister?” “She’s basically me.” “I .. I didn’t tell her where I am when I called her earlier. She didn’t ask because I woke her up from sleep, but she sure will find out I couldn’t make it from dad’s place to mine in a time I spend on the way once she will be awake.” “I mean, I don’t have to. I can say I’m in a hotel in Toronto or something. I just. We usually doesn’t have secrets” “But if you-”

Scott finds her quite entertaining at the moment but decide to put her out of her babbling misery. „Tess, of course you can tell your sister where you are. She is your sister.” He pauses himself a bit and continues. “I am maybe famous tennis player, but I’m also normal person, I understand you want, even need, let your family know where you ended during this weather, especially when it’s in a house of stranger. I get it. Send her whatever you want.” She looks a bit worried she made him upset again, but he adds “Besides, I have quite good hair there, so...” and winks at her.

And she blush. It’s an evergreen now. Tessa Blushing Virtue. _Goddamn Tessa Jane can you get your body under control?_

Apparently not, because before she realizes what she’s doing she say “You are not a stranger anymore” and winks at him back. She can’t help it.

But he’s pinkish too, so? _And it’s pretty cute btw_. Is ge often embarrassed by women? She really hates herself for those constant thoughts.

“Do you want to tell me now how you happen to be in that road in the middle of nowhere when even government made a recommendation to stay safe at home?”

She casts her eyes down for a few second, but then looks back at him. She find out from story about his niece and his reaction to her message to Jordan that he care about family, so he will maybe understand her.

“So” she sigh “I was at my dad’s. For Christmas you know. Or, not exactly for Christmas, _obviously_, but visit him and his new family because of Christmas.” He notices her voice crack on the word *new* but lets her go on. “He left my mum, he left us, when I was teenager. I was 16 and had some hard times. I- I-“ She struggles to continue.” He moves a bit closer and put his hand on her forearm and cares her a little. He’s not sure if she wanna continue and he will not force her, but she seems relaxed under his touch a bit.

“I know I sound stupid now, it’s years ago, but I haven’t so far forgiven him. I know he’s my dad and I care about him, but it still hurts, you know.” He squeezes her hand. “So I was there and planned to leave today right after breakfast. But it somehow happen that tire on my car got punctured. It takes a few hours till I got a new one. I’ve been awarred I can’t make it home till 2pm.” She looks at him and continue “I know I am stupid, but I just couldn’t stay there.” She closes the gap and puts her head on his shoulder “I couldn’t stay there, not for Christmas even when I was supposed to be at home alone. I can’t see that happiness. It hurts.”

Scott pulls her into hug. He knows she is sobbing, he can feel it, but just tighten his arms and rub her back slowly, reassuringly. Without words.

After a while, she pulls herself away, gives him thankful smile and says “This chocolate is really good, I never saw it before, you must tell me where you bought it.”

He laughs. “Actually, it’s from Switzerland. I bought it when I was there for tournament in one small shop.”

“Where? In Geneva or Gstaad? Wait you didn’t play Gstaad this year, did you?”

He’s shocked. But pleasantly. “Geneva. You watch tennis?”

“A bit” _A bit more, especially him, but he doesn’t need to know._ “Next year you must buy one for me too!”

He immediately lighten up. She wanna meet him again. “Deal!” _Deal? It’s kind of one side profitable deal, but she’s sure not complaining._

“I need some water. Do you want some too?”

“Yes please.” “Or wait, you sit I got it. You let me stay there, just promised me chocolate…”

“No, I need to stretch my legs anyway. I gave myself two days off and it feels.”

She giggles. “But I feels bad ...”

“Just give me a smile.” Tessa puts everything into this one. He can see it’s genuine even though he asked for it. It reaches her eyes and he can see wrinkles around its corners. _It’s sweet and he wants to brush his fingers along it._

Tessa has no more time to protest because her phone rings. It’s FaceTime from Jordan. Which means she already saw her hot chocolate picture with Scott. She hesitates and looks up at him. He spots a pic on her screen, it’s a woman very similar to her so he finds out it must be Jordan. He just nods at her to take it and show her he’s going into kitchen anyway.

She pressed the button and before she can say anything, Jordan’s yelling: “Tessa Jane what takes you so long? I’m waiting here forever. You already fucking him or what?!” He pretends he didn’t hear it, somehow manages to suppress his laugh but better increased his pace toward kitchen.

“OMG Jordan are you crazy? What if he’d be sitting by my side?!” She scolds her sister but it’s warm voice anyway. One can feel a deep love and admiration between the two of them.

“He’s not, tho.”

“But you couldn’t know!”

“OK fine, s – orry. You happy?” Tessa just rolls her eyes.

Before she can blink, Jordan starts her firing “So it’s really Scott Moir? How have you gotten there? Isn’t he creep? …..you know, one of those handsome cocky idiots who think they own the world. _Expect he does own the world. _Are you sure it’s fine? Tessa, don’t let him do anything you don’t want … I mean, if you are not interested in fucking him give him my number, I’m in, but ….”

Tessa is switching between answering and behaving her sister. Scott is in the kitchen a while and then decides he might start dinner. He just show up in doors to check with her if it’s ok for her.

Based on her look (thanks to Jord, not his question), he is suddenly worried “Are you vegetarian Tess? Ohh I’m sorry I’m sorry…”

Jordan bursts in laughter. He can hear it even from his place. It’s very similar as Tessa’s but lauder. “Tell him to join you, I wanna see him.” She demands.

Tessa waves at him and he sits right beside her. A bit too close maybe, if Jordan’s smirk is any indication. “Tessa is vegetarian.” She starts.

Panic in his eyes make both sisters laugh, but Tessa reassures him quickly “I’m not Scott, I swear!” and puts her hand on his knee. She know she should move her hand away, but it makes her feel good and he doesn’t seem to mind. Jordan is already smirking anyway.

“This is my sister Jordan. Jordan this is Scott.” Tessa tries to save situation. “I know who he is, _of course_! Hi Scott. Or should I say something like fuckin tennis goat or ...?” Tessa feels bad and her face is bright red.

“Hi.” He counters. “Scott’s fine!” and push his and though his hair. It wasn’t his intention but he’s more than pleased by both sisters’ reactions. _In the end, he is a bit cocky._

“So you happen to save my tomato sister?” Jordan giggles.

“Toma-“ Scott looks at Tessa and as much as he tried not to, he bursts in laughter too.

Tessa hates her sister. She is on her blacklist now for at least a week! “So Jordan, thanks for your input. Tell mum I love her. Bye!”

Jordan is waving hands and yelling (out of blue) “wait wait is that sofa as big as it looks? I wanna home tour.. Tessaaa”

“Bigger!” Tessa retorts and hangs up. She can’t believe she did it, it’s the first time ever. She can’t help but is a little proud of herself.

“I’m so sorry Scott, she is the worse. I’m youngest of four and this is a result. But she is not that bad when you know her, I swear.” Tessa mutters, completely embarrassed. She can’t believe her sister really did this. _Well It’s Jordan and it’s somehow coded in DNA of older siblings or what._

Scott laughs. “I’m the youngest of three.” He hits her shoulder softly and leaves toward the kitchen. She follows him. “I think she is kind of funny. And really likes you.” Not that she is not mad at her sister anymore, but this statement made her feels something. Not that Jo likes her, she’s been known and she loves her back with whole her heart, but the’re something on the fact that HE said it.

“Can I help with something?” She asks, already half lifted with intention to sit onto kitchen counter. If it wasn’t clear by her voice tone that she prefer just watch, it was by her actions. _But still it’s polite to ask._ He just turns to face her with one of his smiles she’s not figured out yet and assures he just needs to do steaks, everything is prepared.

“Would you like glass of wine maybe?” he suggest after a while.

She just nods, swinging happily her legs sitting on the counter few feet from him, watching him skillfully moving around kitchen. She’s impressed. And it’s hot as fuck. Se has to control herself hard to not stare too much.

“Red is fine? … I have no idea about it’s quality or anything, I just stopped in wine shop today when I bought those steaks and explain them what kind of meat I have, and they gave me this. It’s supposed to be the best match.”

“I’m not expert either, so whatever you’d say, even that you can smell blueberries from it, I’d believe you. You just missed your opportunity to impress me Scott Moir.” Tessa teases him.

“Dammit!” Scott goes with her joke.

“You already impressed me anyway” She spills and almost put both of her hands in front of her mouth. _Fuck!!_

“Did I?” He smirks and she wanna kiss him just to wipe this smug smile away from his face. _What is she supposed to say? Yes, you, Scott Moir, happen to be number one tennis player in the world, hottest guy I’ve ever seen, impressed me, it wasn’t by your craft (but your body sure help though), but your personality, your ability to listen and make me laugh. _He. Damn. Impressed. Her!

So she just avoids his eye contact and Scott would swear he saw her little nod. Or he at least hopes he did, because he wants to impress her.

“You said you bought it today?” She recalls when he hands her her glass. _It’s right glass for red wine, of course, this guy is well educated._

He chuckles. “Yeah I did, actually that’s why I was in the city today.” She looks confused for a sec, studying his face, and then better puts her wine glass onto the counter. “Wait, you went to the city and risk in the storm because of wine?”

“Not really because of wineee…. I wanted those steaks and when I was already in the city, I also bought wine and some other stuffs.” His face is priceless. She’s not sure if she wanna laugh or shake her head so she is doing both.

“You are really something, Moir!”

“Thanks, Virch!” _Virch, no one ever use it before. Virch. Virch. She immediately love it. Even though she’s not sure if it’s because of how it sounds or who came up with it._ He gave her nickname. She probably isn’t supposed to be touched, but she is.

Dinner is fantastic. Steak is made exactly how she likes it, everyone love baked potatoes and she’s not sure when he managed to do green beans wrapped in bacon and yoghurt dip, but he did. _Thought confirmed – he can cook. _She also probably have never had better wine. And she also probably never had better male company. _He even bring candle._

She knows she shouldn’t, but she is thinking how date with him would look like, if their afternoon and evening after he practically didn’t have any other option than invite her into his house, share dinner with her and everything, looks like this... She already knows he is single, because as Jordan found out where she is, she told mum and mum accidentally know his mum from school and she accidentally met her in summer and she told her Scott is heartbroken. Word is small. She feels for him but she’s happy. _It’s not a date, but she will count it as one anyway._

After dinner, she helps him clean the table and asks him if he wanna watch movie or anything. He doesn’t want to refuse her, but he is tired and he knows he’s not able to make it through the whole movie. So he apologizes.

She think he probably want to have some time alone, that’s what he wanted here in the end and she is bothering him, and it’s fine, but she would lie if she’d claim it doesn’t hurt a bit. _Or, he really doesn’t want to spent time with her… her overthinking brain is loud._

By the way he continue, her upset reaction was seen. _Damn._ “I didn’t sleep well last night, and that drive was really exhausting. Movie night tomorrow?” Scott bring up perfect puppy face. She immediately lighten and agreed.

“You are picking the movie Virch.” He winked. “Good night T, sleep well.”

“You too Scott. Good night.” They exchanges wishes on their way toward their rooms.

When he is already entering his door, she realizes she so far hasn’t done one important thing, so she put her hand on his back and stopped him. “Thank you, Scott. For everything” She smiles and can feel tears in corners of her eyes.

He just smile back, and both disappear in their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas preps and more tennis soon.


	3. Hit (more than) the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott are opening themselves to each other. They maybe know each other barely five minutes, but it feels like eternity. 
> 
> A glimpse into Tessa's past. 
> 
> Baking, Tennis, and Napping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than previous two. Hope you guys will like it.

Tessa gets up with smile on her lips. It’s 9:45am so she’s expecting Scotts’ already up. She just brush her teeth and tuck her hair into messy bun, put her housecoat on and head toward living room. She doesn’t realize she probably should dress up until she faces him.

She find him sitting by his large dining table, almost drowning in papers.

“Hey”

“Hey, Sleeper.”

Tessa feels the heat coloring her cheeks, but his voice is warm and it doesn’t make her embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t sleet well for days. I couldn’t sleep at my dad’s and also before his visit, my brain was unable to stop working. I probably should set alarm clock…”

“Stop T, it’s fine. I made some oatmeal for breakfast, if you like. It’s cinnamon oatmeal with raisins, topped with apple, extra cinnamon, walnuts and maple syrup. Yours is in the oven so I hope it’s still warm.”

She’s impressed. Seriously, no one have ever did this for her. None of her boyfriends. (Not that she has that riche dating history.) “You doesn’t have to…”

“Tess, I did one for myself, it didn’t take me any extra time. Beside, you’re my guest.”

“Thank you. I’m making breakfast tomorrow!”

“I’m looking forward then. Do you want coffee?” Her eyes say it all. “I can only make expresso and something like cappuccino, so what you prefer?”

“Cappuccino. Thanks.” It’s only now that she finds out he has whole ass pro coffee maker in here. _This place is heaven, seriously._

“What you up to here?” “By the way, that oatmeal is fantastic!” Tessa says, sitting on the chair on his left.

“I’m glad.” Scott smiles at her. “I’m trying to figure out my schedule for the first part of the season. I feel like manager already put me into more events then I can take.”

“Oh. What’s your first tournament?”

“I’m supposed to play ATP Cup since 3rd January. I have no idea what to think about it. It’s like another Davis cup, have to say I’m not such a fan but It’s probably the best preparation possible, there’s no bigger tournament.”

Tessa is a bit hit by reality, she’d like to know when he’s leaving, but she’d ask later, for now she won’t let it know on her. “I probably should go back and change into something, let’s say less domestic.” She looks down at her body with sheepish smile.

Scott laughs. “Domestic looks good on you.” He winks at her.

“I’ll put my domestic pants on then” She flirts back.

“Anything you feel good in.” He switches into more serious tone. “I needs to go to gym for a while and then I thought…” He stops himself short. “I thought we can maybe decorate that little tree I bought yesterday and … try to bake one Christmas treat or so? Just for atmosphere?” Before she can answer, he’s in explaining “I know it’s sappy. I thought at first I will ignore Christmas this year, but then I felt a bit bad and a little sad, and now when you’re here with me.. I thought it might be nice?”

Scott’s a bit abashed, fidgeting with his hands, shyly waiting for her answer. _She loves he is not scared to show her his vulnerable side._

“It’s not sappy! Sounds perfect!” She feels like they have more in common than she originally thought, because she had exactly the same plan – ignoring Christmas. “Do you have a gym in there?”

“Yep, It’s a small one but everything I need is there.”

“Sounds good. Do you think I can join you? I didn’t exercise since I left, and I feel like my butt already needs it.” _Did she really said that out loud?_

“You and your butt are welcomed there.” _SHE DID! Tessa! _“Pick me in my room once you will be ready then.”

Luckily, she packed one sport outfit just in case she’d have to go to clean her mind while at dad’s. It’s simple black adidas crop top and high waist leggings with some mesh details, it’s a bit hot, if she can tell herself. Or at least she hope so. If his eyes on her belly button ring are any indication, then she was right.

His *small* gym is big enough to comfortable share with your enemy, but not Scott Moir. He’s hot. And as much as she’s trying to ignore him and concentrate on her own exercise, he’s everywhere. Before her eyes, in her thoughts. She’s on and he’s not helping! He’s winking at her during his rests and she can feel him tracking her body. _Not that she’s not pleased._ She thought she’s done with her workout, just a few planks and then shower, cold shower. But then he comes right by her side while she’s in the middle of her plank pose hold and is about to touch her hips.

“Lift your hips a bit higher” “Nice” “Now a bit loosen you elbows, you’re too much in tension.” _Because of, she thinks, you but continue._ “Nice, that’s better. It’s more effective this way and your back will thank you.”

“Thanks, I’ll tell my back to send you a thank you note.” She teases him.

It’s weird. She was in the middle of imagining how he’d looks naked and if his sounds during sex are the same as in the gym, but once he touched her, it felt nothing more than coach-athlete bond. It was sensitive, yea, because it’s him, but not sexual at all. It’s like he was really coaching her, they were flirting together for hour and half, but now, he made it feel totally professional. This man is apparently full of mysteries.

“I’m done Virch, but feel free to continue. Do you want me to wait for you or?”

Tessa watched her Apple Watches, waits left 10 sec in her hold and relaxed into child pose. “Now I’m done too.” _Quite literally._

“Fine” He helps her up and playfully slaps her ass “Good job! She frowned jokingly and leave toward the door first.

* * *

“What treat do you wanna make?” Tessa asks when they finished their lunch. _(Perfect baked pasta he made, of course.)_

“I don’t know. I don’t really have sweet teeth actually. Any idea?”

“Anything chocolate, I thought maybe Christmas Crack?”

“I’m worried I don’t have enough chocolate here Tess” He shrug.

“I have” She lighten up. “Dad gave me some Lindt Chocolate.” Before he can start arguing about how they can’t eat her present she adds “I’d be happy to share it, no protests!”

He wanna protest anyway, but she disappear into halfway and in a minute is back with huge chocolate bar, beaming happily, piece already in her mouth.

It’s fun. He never did it before, so does she, but it’s an easy recipe. He’s prepping all things while she already puts aluminum foil into jelly roll pan and is carefully lining crackers in there. He’s up to caramel sauce and she’s into chocolate part. _Of course._

When they are almost done and she’s finishing the chocolate coat, he puts his finger into chocolate and quickly spreads it into her cheek with a boyish grin. “Oh, that’s a war Moir!” They end up running around the kitchen like two kids who just got out of mum’s sight, chocolate everywhere.

Scott hugs her from behind, grabs both her hands so she can’t move and before he fully realizes what he’s about to do, kisses her cheek. He stills, afraid he crossed the line and she uses his moment of weakness, licks chocolate out from his finger and announce proudly “I win!”.

* * *

It’s late afternoon when Tessa came back from her room after dealing with some work stuffs to find Scott asleep on the sofa, phone with Leafs game recap playing still in hand. She pauses the video, puts his cellphone to the coffee table and covers him with one of the blankets. _She also takes her own phone out of her pocket and snaps a pic. _

She was planning to watch Princess Bride which is currently about to start in TV, but she’s too afraid to wake him up. He looked really tired earlier and she wants to let him rest. Because of that, she decide instead start decorating his (or their?) Christmas tree. Hopefully he won’t mind.

He wakes up when she’s almost done.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Tessa freezes a bit, she didn’t ask if she can decorate it, holding one of the last ornaments.

“Where this blanket come from?” Scott breaths still half asleep, hair disheveled, looking at his covered body and then at her. _Bold of you assume he’s not the sweetest, cutest guy right now._

“I … thought you might be cold.” She managed with sheepish smile.

“Thanks T. And thanks for this, that tree looks fabulous!” Scott looks almost touched.

Tessa visibly relaxed. “You like it? I wasn’t sure if it’s ok to…” He stands up, comes to her and hugs her from behind. “I love it T. I’d never managed to make it even half this nicely.” Then grabs softly her hand where she’s still holding one of the ornaments and lead their join hands to put it on thee together. “This one is my favorite. My grandma made all of them for me when I was about 8. I desperately wanted my own tree in my room. Everyone was laughing at me, but she bought me a little tree and made me these. I grabbed them at my parents just in case I’d decide to have Christmas in the end.”

When he finishes, he folds his hands around her shoulders, rest on her chest. Puts his head on her shoulder softly, looking at tree. “I’m glad you did, it’s beautiful.” She’s now touched too, puts both hands on his, and relax into him. _She’s not sure what they are doing, but it feels right._

“So, have you picked movie for tonight already, Virch?” Scott cuts their sentiment.

“I thought maybe Home alone? For atmosphere you know.” _Everything they do is apparently for atmosphere._

He grins. “Have to say I was expecting more The Holidays, Love Actually or so.”

Tessa swats his shoulder. “Hey! Who do you think I am?” She pretends to be irritated. “Ok fine, I saved those for later” She giggles. _The point is, she was a bit afraid to bring up those at him. In the end, they know each other just five minutes to jump into biggest Christmas romcoms, also – one of her ex boyfriends made it once *very* clear those are not movies for men._

“I knew it!”

“Stop right now Moir or I’m gonna force you to watch all Bridget Johnson movies in a row! I swear!” With that, Tessa both burst in laugher.

“You would not…”

“Yeah. I would!”

“Fine, Home alone is it.”

* * *

They’re both in pajamas _(Tessa just in her tinny short and tank top)_ sitting beside TV. Scott is about to press start when she whispers “What about those Cracks we made?” (They put them into freezer, Tessa insist on it so they can finish it today.)

“What about them?” he teases her.

“I thought we might taste some ...”

“No.”

“No?”

“No!” Scott’s adamant, but warm. “I’m not gonna let you eat them before Christmas!”

“But what if they are not good, we _m u s t_ taste them!”

“You tasted them already.” He’s making fun of her and visibly enjoys it!

“I did not!”

“I saw you stole a piece when we were cutting them! It’s 22nd already, you got this, Virch!”

She pouts her lips and he wanna kiss her but stops himself in time.

“But you can try the most left cabinet in the kitchen. I think you can find some snacks there.”

“No, it’s fine.” He’s not even trying to answer, it’s clear she’s about to continue. “What’s there?” Her curious voice reminds him a little kid. _It’s lovable._

He grins, satisfied he was right. “I think some chips, nuts, gummy bears probably…”

“Gummy bears?”

“Yea I think so” He winks. With that she’s up and heading to the kitchen. Seconds later she’s back with wide smile and packet of gummy bears and packet of cashew nuts covered in dark chocolate.

“Ready?” She just nods, opening both of her packages.

They are talking more than watching at first, stopping just for their favorite parts of the movie.

“Do you want some?” Tessa offers him his own snacks.

“Just a few, thanks. I’m not really a fan of these. Or any movie snacks actually.”

“Then why you have them?”

“Let’s say I was expecting I might save one small, dark hair, green eyes girl who was rude at me at first (she immediately blush) and she might likes them.”

“Hey, I’m not small! ….and sorry for that btw. I was desperate at the moment you knocked on my car’s door.”

“I know” He pats her knee reassuringly. “Don’t worry about that.” And stoles her whole packet of gummy bears, because if he’s supposed to eat it, then he want’s those filled ones. She gives him pointed look.

Tessa’s head somehow made it into his lap and felt asleep. He’s been known she’s about to sleep and knew with certainty the moments later when he tried to take a packet (of nuts this time) from her hand to put it onto table and she didn’t protest, but he didn’t mind, rest his hand on her shoulder instead.

Scott group chats with his brothers for a while (They both were interested to know everything about Tessa, but he just said she’s brilliant and forgot to mention that she’s also the most beautiful woman he’s ever met and he thinks he might likes her and she’s currently napping on his lap. His brothers are the same as Jordan, but worse. They’d go along together pretty well, Scott thinks.) When they hangs up, he decides to call it a night.

He lifts Tessa carefully up and steps into bedrooms direction. She awakes for moment but doesn’t even bother open her eyes. He’s already holding her anyway, but she snuggled into his chest a bit closer. He first sits down on the side of her bad still holding her in his arms, open her duvet and fluffy pillow for her, then put her tenderly down. When he’s about to cover her, he spot scarfs at her shins and makes mental notes to ask later. She would swear he caress her hair a bit before he left.

_And he really did._

* * *

The next day Tessa is awake at 7:15. It’s not her time and she wanna manages some more sleep, but then she hears familiar sound. It’s like tennis ball, but how’s that possible? Her first though is that Scott is watching something in TV, but what? It’s 23rd December, she doubt there is any exhibition and definitely not in TV. It attached her that much that she decides to put some clothes on and go find him.

The door downstairs are open, so she assumes to go there. The closer into hallway she is, the louder is the sound. Then, she sees another door open. The one next to the gym.

_Holly shit! He has whole ass inside tennis court there? What fuckin reality is that? _

He’s hitting against the wall. _What else he can do, right?_ She’s considering if she’ll disturb him, when she spots his tennis bag. There are some spare racquets. It didn’t happen in years, but now her hand is itching so she slowly grabs one of them into one hand, and ball into the other.

It makes a sound and he stop hitting and turn toward her.

„Hi T, hope I didn’t wake you up. I just left the doors open in case you were looking for me.“

She doesn’t say anything. Just looks at him and then sticks her eyes at her hands.

„Wanna hit?“ He asks softly.

She nods slowly and as if terrified moves to the other side of the net. He’s not sure how to read her face. She looks shocked? scared? She doesn’t have a reason to be embarrassed to play with him tat much, does she? He contemplates. When she drops the ball in her hand down, he assumes she wants him to start.

He starts very carefully, but she hits it with quite certainty, so he assumes he can hit a little harder. She returns it and again and again. He was increasing speed every single time until it was too much and she missed it, but it was really hard ball. He is surprised, no, surprised is not enough, he’s shocked. He was expecting she can hit as she said she follows tennis earlier, but this? His brain is spiraling and when he’s finally about to say something, he realizes she’s turned against the wall.

„Tess?“ She doesn’t react.

„T?“ Nothing. Instead she starts shivering.

He immediately runs into her direction, it takes a few second, but she fully brokes into tears meanwhile.

„What happen T, are you ok?“

„Did I hit too hard? I’m sorry.“

„Tess, speak. Look at me!“

„It’s been almost 10 years.“ She mumbles and turns over, lets her back hit the wall, before sinking to the ground.

He follows her down, sits in front of her. „Tess what’s been 10 years?“ Then it hits him. „Does it have something in common with your scarfs?“

She jerks. _Did he google her? Not that she’d be surprised, he has full right to do it, he needs to know who she is, he offers her stay in his house. But his worried and confused face is telling her he did not._

He takes both her hands in his, strokes the space between her knuckles and waits till she start to speak.

It felt like eternity for both of them, but in fact it was probably just a few minutes.

„Ten years ago, I ..“ Words are sticking in her throat. She takes a deep breath. „I won Junior Australian Open and then US Open and …“

„And?“ He already can guess what happen, but encourage her to continue. If he learns something from his multiple therapies, it’s that vocalize the problem always helps.

„I got a wild card into main draw at senior Australian Open for 2010.“

She can’t speak anymore. He pulls her into hug and holds her as long as she needs. „But I worked so hard, maybe too much and my body…“ She is unable to finish whole sentence in once. „my legs stop cooperate.”

„Oh my god Tess I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.“ He tighten his arms around her. “ACS?”

“Yes. I went for surgery, but it didn’t work out.” It’s suddenly easier for her to speak. She feels relieved. “I had to go for one other to be even able to walk the stairs, work as regular person. But I knew after first one I will never play competitively again. My career was over.”

“And since then, I … I never hit again.” She starts sobbing loudly again, right into his chest and spit “Until now.”

They spent probably a long time alternating between hugging, crying and a talking until a tiny smile made appearance on her face. Then Scott calls: “Well, get back to work. I’m cold already, because of you.”

“Heyy!” Tessa jumps into his monolog and he knows he can continue.

“So you have to warm me up now!” He finishes and hands her one of his racquets.

They first hit a bit lightly as a warm-up, he was very careful, prepare to immediately stop if needed, but after a while, even light smile reaches her face. Then she helps him with volleys training, his weakness, if he has any, makes a lot of exercise for various shots, made some videos for his coach and she even dares to correct him his toss. He once hits a tweener and she mentiones she’s never hit one, so they spend a long time laughing on her lame attempts until she finally hist one back into court and break into happiness.

The longer they played, the happier she was so he decide it’s safe to try “What about one set match?”

She lost, of course (6:2), but it’s irrelevant.

“Thanks for the game” he said at the net.

“You spare me.”

“Of course I did Tess, but seriously, it was really good game, not just game, but you really helped me with that practice.”

She looks down for a second but then looks up at him again and almost jumps him around the neck. “It felt good to hit again.” Her voice crack, she’s visibly touched. When suddenly her stomach rumbles and they both burst in laughter.

“Time to go get some food kiddo.” Scott snaps her ass with his towel and nod toward the exit. _It’s apparently a thing now._

“Kiddo?”

“Yeah.” _Apparently, she has another nickname._

“I planned to make a breakfast today, as I promised, but you were already there!” She scolds him.

“I had just banana so I’m in for brunch if your offer is still there.” Scott winks.

“You better!”

“What you are up to?” He’s curious, and really hungry.

“You’ll see. Don’t you dare come into kitchen until I call you!”

“So serious! And what if I come?” He teases, and she just gives him stern look. _Is it possible to fell in love this quickly? Scott asks himself._

“Fine, I’ll send those videos we made to my coach meanwhile. I think he will be satisfied.”

She prepared amazing brunch. Eggs Benedicts (her Holland sauce still need a bit mastered, but she’s proud of it anyway), small bowls of yoghurts with granola, fresh orange juice (with one citron, just like her grandma always did, she love’s that slightly sour taste) and – the most impressive part – cappuccinos, but real one, with latte art on the top!

“WAU, T! I feel embarrassed for my yesterdays “cappuccinos” now” Scott says, using his fingers to sign the air quote.

“They tastes the same.”

“They don’t. Why didn’t you tell me you’re a pro?”

“They do and I’m not a pro. I just happen to have a summer job in small coffee and I likes to be good in things I do, so I learnt. I loves coffee so much, so I took some extra courses too.”

“No! It taste better cause it looks better, look at that heart!” He gestures.

“For me it taste the same” She’s relentless but warm “because you did it for me”. By that, she shuts him up and she can tell his eyes look almost glassy.

It takes him a few breaths because his eyes really was glassy, then manages “You must teach me!”

“Latte art?”

“Yea”

“If you have enough milk. And coffee. Aand patience.”

“Fine you don’t have to.”

“No sorry, since now every time we’ll have coffee, you’ll try, ok?”

“Yup, one day I’ll maybe will be able to amaze someone” Scott says, just out of curiosity for her reaction.

“In that case I’m not teaching you.” And on that, Scott grins with satisfaction, cocky smile spreads his face again. She wanna kiss it off of him right now.

* * *

She’s tugging her legs under her on the sofa when painful grimace takes over her face. She hopes he doesn’t see, but he does.

“Your legs?”

“No, noting. I’m fine.”

“Stop lying Tessa!”

“Well, yes. It’s yesterday’s gym combined with tennis which I didn’t play since forever. I just needs rest. They are bitches but I’m used to it.”

Scott sits down by her side and pats his tights. “Here” He signalize her to put her legs on his lap.

She’s not sure what he’s doing but puts her legs on his laps as he wants. He push her sweets up and start gently working on her shins. Massaging softly. “Tell me in case it’s gonna be too much. And be honest!”

He works on her for a while and asks “Is it helping?”

_It’s helping and also doing other things with her body._ “Yeah, where did you learn that? It’s like my physiotherapist is working on me.”

“Well, technically, I’m a bit one.”

“Wait, what? How you are “a bit one”?”

“I have bachelor degree from McGill from Rehabilitation Science in Physical Therapy. I’m not able to do masters until I’m playing. Maybe one day.”

“You kiddin’ me?”

“It’s true, you can check my degree in my office here.”

“I believe you. What the fuck? How did you manage to do it?”

“Well, they were amazing. Normally, there is not a distance program, but probably because of my name, they did it. My physiotherapist happen to be my tutor and my coach had to suffer my lessons. And I don’t know how much you follow tennis, but few years back I had one less intense season. We kept saying it was because of injury. I had some but not that serious, finishing it was the main reason.”

“Why I never heard about it? …. Not that I’m stalking you or anything _(maybe a bit, she adds for herself)_ but I read some articles and you’re in sport news like every other day….”

“I’m not telling people.”

“Why?”

“My manager said people wouldn’t be interested. No one like nerds. They are interested just about your ranking and/or how you look. That’s all.” His face remind her now the one from yesterday, he looks somehow hurt, vulnerable. _She already realized he’s not that easy going guy as on the screen, but it makes her only more interested in him. _“She said I should be glad I have both.” He shrug his shoulders.

“Scott, that’s bullshit. People would care. It’s impressive, really. I AM impressed.” Tessa spot quick, but hurt smile on his face. “Tennis players usually don’t do Universities, do they?”

“No, not much.” He sounds almost like it’s something he should be ashamed for and it’s breaking her heart.

“You. Fuckin. Should. Start. Telling. People. Scott!” She pays extra attention to every single world, because she means it.

“She said it would lower my value or what...”

“I’m sorry Scott but your manager is idiot.”

Any further discussion is interrupt by her phone.

“Sorry Scott, it’s Jord. I have to pick it.”

“Sure, do you want me to leave?”

“No stay, it’s fine. I bet she will be more exited to see you than me anyway.”

“No true, but ok”

“Heyy” both of them say at the same time and give each other high five.

“Hi guys.” Jordan is shaking her head and observing how the two of them are getting closer quickly, something usual for her baby sister. Tessa is very cautious about people she lets enter her life. She’s not making friends easily and their parents’s divorce lefts scars on her heart. She is very careful especially around men. Of course, she had a few relationships, but it takes her a long time to open up for those guys _(Jordan suspect she’s never fully opened to anyone)_, only her last boyfriend was exception, they started quite quickly, it didn’t take long, but he destroyed her and despite it’s already three years, she’s never opened herself to anyone since then.

“Is it fine for you if I stay or do you want be to leave?” Scott wanna check with Jordan too, just to be sure.

“I hit Jord!” Tessa interrupts him, excitedly.

“What?” It’s totally out of context and she’s confused.

“I hit, we played a bit!” Jordan still looks a bit off “Tennis sis!”

“You kiddin…?” Jordan is left speechless, her eyes go watery. Tessa told Scott her story but he feels like it’s somehow even deeper, if it’s possible. Jo is immediately calling their mother. “Mom T hit, she grabbed the racquet again!”

Kate appear at the screen sobbing “Hi darling. I can’t believe… did you really...?” Her words are stucking in her throat.

Scott is quickly checking Tessa who is on verge of tears now too, so he grabs her hand, and squeeze tight. “She did! She was amazing. Even my coach said that! I have some pic and videos If you wanna see guys! And… um ..sorry. Hi Mrs. Virtue. Nice to meet you!” He’s a bit embarrassed and shy now, he should start with this.

“Hello Scott, nice to meet you too, how’s your mother?”

“She’s visiting my brother in Calgary for Christmas. Thanks for asking. I didn’t know you two know each other?”

“Old school friends. Tell her hi for me.” He’s surprised and wants ask Tessa if she’s been known, but she’s faster. “Your coach really spoke about me?”

“Yea he did, I send him those videos we made and he was curious about who you are. He said you have very good hand.” Tessa is touched, it takes her time to process things and start to speak again.

“Scott I can’t express how much I’m thankful to you. You make her hit, It really means a lot, we were trying for 10 years…” Kate stop herself and turn her eyes to Tessa, realizes she’s not sure how much her daughter told him.

“It’s fine mum, he knows everything.” Tessa assures her.

“Thanks Mrs. Virtue, but it was all her decision. She grab the racquet herself.”

“Do I deserve some treat?”

“Absolutely!”

“What about those Cracks?” She tries.

“NO!” He chuckles and she frowns.

“Cracks? Like Christmas Cracks?” It’s now Jordan who speaks.

“Yea, we made them yesterday.” Tessa sound very proud of herself.

“Wait, what?” Jordan is half shocked half joking “You made her in a few days you two know each other play tennis and bake?” She’s in total disbelieve, what did he do with her sister? Kate’s observing the image before her too. All the tinny interactions which Tessa and Scott already developed. Same as Jordan earlier, she’s surprised. It’s doesn’t seem like her youngest.

“As I said earlier, I can’t take any credit for tennis part, and well, I’m not sure how much we really baked, but yea, we made Crack.”

“And he now doesn’t wanna let me eat them” Tessa’s rolling eyes. “I said you Virch you will wait until Christmas!”

“Christmas Eve or Day?”

Both women on the other side of the world are amused.

…

* * *

She drops her phone to the side and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, Scott. They were right. I’d not be able to hit without you.”

He put his index finger on her jaw and turn her face directly toward him. _She’s shivering by anticipation and hope he doesn’t notice. _“I only listen to you T, you are the bravest person I know! I’m so proud of you!” He’s about to kiss her on the lips, but unsure if he can, looking into her eyes, seeking for permission. She closes the gap herself and reward him with genuine smile, then lets her forehead rest against his for a while before kisses him again. This time they deepen it, she let him part her lips and explore her mouth with his tongue, when phone interrupt them again.

Now it’s one from his brothers, naturally curious about beautiful girl in the house of his single brother.

They chat a while and when he hang up, he shoutshis phone aside, open his mouth, bit his lips, unsure if he should continue or not, but decide to go for it. “T, I have an idea but I don’t wanna push you into anything you are not comfortable with.”

She raises her brow and nods at him to continue. She’s curious.

“I feel like we both deserve a bit relax today, your legs definitely appreciate too. What if we both turn our phones off or left them there, grab the bottle of wine and spend the evening downstairs-”

Tessa cuts him of “in the gym or on the court? I mean I’m in for both...” She giggles.

“I was going to say you have 3 options – sauna, pool or whirlpool, but If you prefer picnic on court, why not.”

She pulls herself away a bit more “Wait, you wanna tell me you have there also spa?”

“Not exactly spa...”

“But sauna, pool-”

“small pool” Scott corrects her,

“small pool and whirlpool, that’s spa for me.” He chuckles. “Ok, I have spa.”

“Something else left? I don’t think I can handle another shock… Tell me now please” she’s softly shaking head, playfully.

“Mmm … there’s also outside clay court and another pool in the garden, but I think we will not use it this time. That’s probably all..”

“I’d like to use that outside pool.” She jokes

“I’m afraid you have to wait a few months, I let there install water heaters, but not for winter.” Scott pretends deep regrets.

“So what, are you in?” He’s a little impatient and also a little afraid it’s too much.

“Can one refuse the spa?” Tessa swaps his shoulder and gives him *very* seductive look. _One definitely can, but she doesn’t want to._

“So what’s your pick?”

„Sauna.“ She pulls him closer and whispers right into his ear „I’d normally go with whirlpool, but I have _n o swims_…“

„Who cares?“ Scott whisper back, his eyes goes black. He roses up, pulls her with him, turn her around and lead her into hallway, pressed into her back, kissing her neck slowly, his right hand wandering under hem of her shirt. _Goddess her ABS._

„What are you d…“ the rest of her question get lost in moan in her throat once his left hand joins the right one and his finger slide slowly from right to left her bare skin under hem of her pants.

„I’m helping you get ready“ Scott hums into her hair.

She turns in his arms to face him, his eyes wide and dark, full of desire. „For what?“ Tessa pretends to accidentally palm his dick through his pants. _Boy, he’s hard_.

„Whatever you want…“ He growls under her touch.

„Right now I’d better take a nap…“ She gives him filthy look.

“Nap?” His hands now paying attention to her ass.

“Yeah, Nap!” She intertwines their fingers and pulls him toward her room.

Before they hit the door, her shirt is off and she’s already working on his, going backward. He reaches for the handle but doesn’t push it open until she’s fully press against the door, then gives her now half dressed body appreciative look and breath into her ear “Gosh T, you’re beautiful.” Then lifts her up and finally enters the room.

His chest is perfect, better than she could imagine. Strong. Muscular. She was always into toned up guys, but he’s something else. She’s afraid she might come before anything happen just by looking at him.

His mouth is traveling her body, starting at her mouth, follow on her cheeks, jaws, stopping in the crook of her neck for a while, then explores her collarbone, top of her breasts, all accompanied by sensitive touches of his hands. He’s about to unhook her bra when suddenly finds out there is nothing to unhook and lifts his face in confusion. She can’t help but laugh. His expression is adorable and incredibly hot at the same time. It turns her on even more and she’s afraid her sweats will be wet soon too. She quickly lifts her arms up so he can pull her bralette off and then commands him to take her pants off too.

“Ohh someone is eager.” Scott teases her.

Tess gives him the look, uses his weak moment when his eyes are pressed on her visibly wet panties, push his chest back and turn him over so she can undress him from his pants too. She takes a second (literally) to observe a view in front of her. She saw his photoshoot for Calvin Klein, but seeing it live, being able to touch him, it’s incomparable. It didn’t take long and she’s pressed against him again.

She pushes her hips against him and he moans almost in pain, turns her over so he’s now on top of her, kisses her and moans against her mouth “I’m probably hardest I’ve even been.”

She doesn’t want to wait any longer, she can’t. So she stretches her arm against a bedside table, open it and hands him condom. “Prove it.” She challenge him.

“I thought I might start-” Scott strokes his hand around her core over her panties. “I wants to feel you, inside, all over my body, NOW!”

He’s opening the condom she handed him with smug and content expression. “You planned it?”

“I like to be prepared, for everything!” She’s better pushing her panties of herself, she’s not willing to wait for him to do so and he’s laughing at her again. She feels like she can’t breath in desire.

“How do you want it?” He asks.

“Hard” She doesn’t hesitate.

He smirk at her and announce “it’s gonna be slow”. She’s about to scream, his cock on her entrance, teasing her. It takes forever till he finally push inside only so he can stop inch later. Both her palms are pushing his ass against her but he’s strong enough to not move a bit. “Scott please...” She begs desperately.

He loves seeing her like this, in the middle of desperation, desperation for him, but he’d lie if he pretend he’s not in hurry too. In an instant, he suddenly slaps into her in one move, reach her bottom and she screams in arousal.

“Hard you say?”

“Hard” she confirms.

She expected hard and fast, he goes slow, but no one ever fuck her harder. Every move has purpose, it’s like he knows better what she needs than she knows herself. She tangles one hand into his hair and the other is exploring thoughtfully his back and ass.

It doesn’t take long and she’s shivering, he feels her walls start to flatter. Her orgasms is building but he wants them come together, so he soften his thrusts and shuts her protests down by kissing her, softly, but with passion. Once he feels her pulse is calmer, he lift her right leg, adjust their position into scissors and start to push hard again, this time increase his pace too.

This position allows him go deeper. He’s fast now, relentless, but in full control over both of their bodies. _It’s so hot that she think since now she’s done for anyone else, she can’t fuck any other men. And if she’s honest with herself, she doesn’t want to_. She’s unable to think anymore. She almost can’t breath, she buried all her nails into soft skin of his back, he has to push her into mattress, her spine is arching, she wanna come, now.

He slides his hand down over her upper body to meet his cock and swiftly move his finders over her clit, once, two times, her nails still buried in his back slide down and with one final thrust, she come with “Scott” on her lips. He follows her in an instant.

Scott’s lying on his back, she’s buried in his armpit, her head nestled into his shoulder, his arm lazily wrapped around her waist, she’s softly caressing his chest by her fingers, tracing his sternum and ribs.

“So your fingers can be gentle.” he teases her.

“What?” Tessa’s confused.

“Guess I can’t practice shirtless for a while now.”

“What?” she has absolutely no clue what he’s talking about.

He sits and turns his back against her so she can admire her work.

She’s horrified. He has four bloody scratches at both sides on his back, only her thumbs didn’t leave it’s mark. “OMG I’m so sorry Scott, I don’t know what to say…”

“It’s fine” he assures her, laughing.

“I have no idea what possessed me I’ve never done it before, I swear.”

“In that case – my pleasure!” he smiles, lay down and pulls her back and kisses her reassuringly.

Out of nowhere, Scott lifts his head, looks around, searching for his pants to find them close to her. “Give me my pants please” he point to them.

She’s surprised and somehow feels pain inside, he wanna leave? That was all? Of course, they didn’t make any promises, they didn’t even spoke about anything. They just met and share the same place and both are single and good looking if she can say, but she somehow thought .. she felt .. “T just give it to me and stop thinking about it...” He shakes his head with amused grin and add “I’m not going anywhere, I swear”.

Tessa blushes, he guessed her thoughts. “Sorry. Her.” She avoids his eye contact, I bit embarrassed.

He reach into his back pocket and take out condom, show it to her and wink “I likes to be prepared too!”, swats her shoulder and both of them burst in laughter. _Why she even doubted him?_

“I think I really need a nap now” Scott says. She raises her brow. “Not like that, but now when I think about it …” He raises brow back and disappears under sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking a lot about how to write that smut. Go just by feelings, or more physical aspects? I wrote and rewrote it multiple times and I'm sure I'd be doing it forever, but here it is. Let me know what you think.


	4. (Our) Christmas Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open wounds. Fluff. Smut. Christmas. Promises.
> 
> Smiles. Tears. And hopefully some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their time in Scott's residence/cottage/castel/home ... whatever you chose to call it, is comes to the end. This is the last chapter in their calm closed bubble. Enjoy your reading.
> 
> Huge thanks to @Tess2095 for proofread!

Tessa was up first. She’s not an early riser, normally she would be back asleep in a minute and she probably should, but she better chose watching her company sleeping. It has been a long time since she slept with guy in a bed, _or anywhere_, but she is completely sure she never felt what she feels now.

It’s nothing about sexuality. Don’t get it wrong, she’d fuck this guy immediately, but there’s more. Watching his chest rising and falling has soothing effect on her, she feels like she’s relaxing just by watching him, she wants to fix the stray curl on his forehead, brush her fingers along his jawline, kiss his cheek, she wants to cuddle closer into him. But she wants to do everything to not wake him up, she wants to adjust the cover for him to make sure he’s not cold. She never felt a need to protect someone who’s not her family until now. It’s not like she didn’t love her previous boyfriends _(maybe she didn’t but at the moment it felt like she did, probably)_, but this feels different. _Which is hilarious based on how long they’ve known each other, but this situation is specific, isn’t it? She asks herself._

She can’t help it and reaches for the duvet to hide his bare shoulders, it’s quite cold in the room now. When her hand reaches his neck, his hand grabs her, eyes still closed, and his thumb caress her palm. She moans softly.

„Good morning.“ Tessa whispers.

He moves a bit closer and puts his head on her shoulder and whispers „Morning T.“ back. She can feel his smile against her skin.

Turns out Scott is a cuddler. He’s such affectionate guy normally, from what she’s already gotten to know, but he’s really touchy while waking up. He wraps both arms around her, head buried into the crook of her neck, nuzzling into it while playing with her hair, all with his eyes still closed, without single word.

It’s adorable. It takes a while till he really wakes up, but she doesn’t mind. Not at all. _If she’s honest, she’s never experienced a man playing with her hair before._

“I’ve never slept in here before.” Scott casually mutters, sheepish smile. _Gosh this guy is really cute in the morning. _Tessa assumed he’s still only half awake and this is nothing but blank information. Of course, he has own room in his own place.

“No one has ever slept in here, actually.” That statement catches her a bit surprised. His facial expression suddenly changed and she’s trying to read it and find an appropriate follow up.

“It’s new here?”

“Quite, 2 years.” Scott spits quickly. His voice is low, she’d say even a bit cracked. She can’t see his face as it’s still buried in her neck. She’d pull herself away a bit to be able to look at him, but Scott holds her closer as if he knows her idea. Tessa’s considering her next step when she feels her bare shoulder getting wet. She has no idea what’s going on, just sees him breaking right there, wrapped into her. She tightens her arm around him and places the other hand into his hair, massaging him reassuringly as long as he doesn’t pull away himself.

“My family insist they let this top floor just for me and my own family and friends.”

“That’s nice, isn’t it?”

“It’s supposed to be? probably ... But then I find out I … don’t have any-” Scott tries to shut his eyes, but his sobs cut him short. “anyone to bring there.”

He sits up on the bed, avoids her eye contact, looking down and fiddles with the blanket. “I built this place so I have a place where I can have some downtime, be just me. I wanted to have a place where I can stay and have everything I need for preparation while at the same time my closest can come and no one would be questioning my company, gossiping about me, snapping pictures secretly and spreading them around social media, asking for autographs at breakfast, … I wanted a place where I don’t have to pretend anything, where I don’t have to be afraid to interact with people and be affectionate, where I don’t have to control myself every damn minute of my day, where I can be just _me_ ...” She is holding both of his hands and listening carefully.

“I know this place may be a lot to take. It’s not so unusual among tennis players but in general probably so. But I don’t want anyone here who doesn’t see me as a normal guy, as just Scott. I don’t want to be a star here, which is maybe ironic as I have all my trophies displayed here too, but it’s also part of me and I don’t want to hide it. I want nothing hidden here. Who comes in must accept me as a whole, trophies are not all what defines me in real life, are they? I just want this to be my safe place, Tess.”

“Scott-” Tears starts falling on her cheeks too.

“I’m tired Tess. I know it’s not fair to you what I’m gonna say now because I have everything you dreamed about, but tennis life sucks. Once you are on top, you are alone. You feel very lonely despite you are barely actually left alone. Every damn day people are licking my ass, girls are asking me out because of who I am, when I’m in the bar, people are trying to get my attention, befriend me because I’m Scott Moir. No one cares who I really am. I can be a total douchebag and they will act the same. The label ‘Scott Moir’ is enough.”

“Scott, I’m sure you have some friends-“ Tessa’s caressing his wrists by her thumbs.

“A few, but my old friends mostly have their own families and lives already. Once, Matt stopped by for a coffee with his girlfriend. He’s is my dear friend since forever, but Adele, she’s nice girl and they are good together, but she spend her time here snapping pictures so she can show them to her friends and text enthusiastically with them the whole time, even made some Instagram stories about how she’s at Scott Moir’s house. I felt like I’m not normal. I felt that exact feeling I wanted to avoid when I built it.”

“Scott-” He doesn’t let her speak, he needs to finish it.

“I love being a tennis player and I still have that passion for the game, I love my fans and all sacrifices were worthy, I’d not change anything. But is it too much to want that personal part of life too? Just someone who _cares_? Cares about me and not about the status they get by being by my side? I can’t … I can’t anymore Tess…”

That hurt, her own heart is breaking seeing him like this. “Scott, you are an incredible, kind, empathetic, attentive, funny, charismatic guy. Despite the short time I’ve known you, I can honestly tell you I’ve never met a better guy than you. It’s not your loss but theirs.” She cradles his face with both of her hands and makes him look into her eyes. “I promise you I’ll always be around as long as you will want me to be, ok?”

She kisses him, softly, just as a little reassurance, hopefully she can make him feel how much she means it, makes him feel what she can’t express into words, makes him believe her, but their bodies have apparently their own ideas. She kisses him again and now she can’t let go. He joins in, deepens it. They woke up naked, so their bodies are already pressed skin on skin and it feels incredible. Every move of theirs has a purpose. Maybe given their mood, it’s unbelievably sensitive, Tessa never experienced anything more intimate, so does Scott.

“I want to connect with you” Scott whispered into her ear, her little moan let him know she’s in, so he reaches toward bedside table.

She stops his hand. “Then do it.”

“You’re sure?” He stills in surprise for a second.

“I’m on the pill and have never slept with anyone without a condom before.”

“Same.”

“Then please.” It’s maybe a bit fast but she doesn’t want any barriers left in this moment.

So he does. It’s an incredible experience. So delicate like nothing else. If sex is great, bare sex doesn’t have an expression.

They get lost in the moment, take their time and even after stay wrapped in each other for a long time until Scott hums “Will you really?” A mix of hope, disbelieve and vulnerability takes over his face.

“I really will what?”

“Be there for me.” His voice is low, almost shy.

“If you want me to” Tessa blushes.

“I want nothing more, Tess.”

“Then I will.” She presses their foreheads together and smiles at him.

Scott face lightens up and he kisses her cheek. Tessa makes a mental note to do everything possible to make his face this bright all the time.

“As much as I want to stay here forever, I have to get up and manage some gym time so I can check it from the list for today.” Scott makes an extremely exaggerated expression. _It’s adorable._

“No Scott, no way you are going into the gym now.”

“Tess, I have to.”

“No, you are going into the shower kiddo and I’m going to prepare breakfast and then we can watch a movie or anything and after that you can go into gym or I can help you with tennis practice If you want. You are too distracted for a workout now, especially for the gym, you’d injure yourself.”

_Scott wants to say he loves her, but it’s too soon._ “Yes, Boss.” He pretends to be irritated. “You want to help me practice?” He switches his expression into smile.

“I don’t feel for a set today, my legs suck, but I’d be happy to help you with exercises.”

“That would be great. Thanks!” He smiles at her and rubs her shoulder.

* * *

“Mum I hear Scott coming, thanks for the help, I’ll call you in case this turns into disaster, okay?”

Kate chuckles. “You got this girl, just let it rest now for about 10 minutes and you can start. Bye love, say hi to Scott for me.”

“I will. Bye mum.”

Scott comes and hugs her from behind. _It’s the first time she can smell him after shower. His citrus soap combined with his after shave makes her close her eyes and enjoy it for a second._ “You didn’t have to hang up to your mum.”

“It wasn’t like I hung up, she only helped me with this and it’s already done.” She gestured toward the bowl with batter _and flour mess_ in front of her.

“You are making waffles?” He’s amazed and excited.

She turns in his arms to face him. “Yep. It’s one of the Virtue rules. Mum’s always said when you have a tough day, waffles help.”

He gives her wide, sweet smile and kisses her. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Let’s wait. I’m not 100% sure it’s gonna be edible. I never did it before.” She giggles. “We have 10 minutes now, still wanna try cappuccinos?”

“You bet!”

“Then I’m doing one for you and you one for me, deal?”

Turns out Scott will need much more time than they have now to master it, as Tessa expected, but she loves it anyway.

Tessa puts on both plates waffles, various pieces of fruit and an extra portion of chocolate despite Scott said to her earlier that he doesn’t have a sweet tooth, but she assumes he needs it. _He probably doesn’t, but he also doesn’t say her anything._ And he adds a rich portion of almond butter. Turns out nut butters are his weakness.

* * *

“How do you feel today about Love actually?”

She’s in the middle of assuring him they don’t have to watch it, she knows it’s not a boyish movie when he cuts her with “I’d love that, actually” and chuckles. “No, seriously T, I’d be happy to watch movies you like. Besides, it’s not even that bad.” _He likes the movie, but she makes it sound like he shouldn’t, so he’s embarrassed to admit it._

“Fine, you can pick the next one.”

“I’m such a classic so it’s gonna be Grinch probably.”

“It’s not a Christmas without Grinch.” Tessa winks.

Right when they settle into couch, this time Scott’s head is in Tessa’s lap, Tessa’s phone starts ringing. It’s Jordan, _of course_. It’s like she has a clock and calls her whenever they are about to start a movie. _Damn, Jordan!_

“You made waffles, and not for me?!” Jordan yells without greetings. Mum apparently already informed her.

“Jo, it’s not a time now, I’ll call you later.” Tessa smiles calmly at her sister.

“What? I don’t even see Scott, you’re alone...”

Tessa turns her phone down towards Scott in her lap, her hand under his arm never stops caressing his chest. He just nods at Jordan a little, he’s still not in his full social mood but Tessa can tell he’s also a bit shy and his cheeks are slightly more pinkish.

Jordan moans and give her sister knowing look once she turns the phone back at herself. “Bye sis ... you are going to make it up to me ... I mean, those waffles!” Jordan manages. Tessa is rolling her eyes while hanging up.

If there are any questions about Jordan possibly being mad, it’s dismissed immediately as Tessa got text _“Enjoy sis! xx”_ followed by _“expecting details!!!!!!!”_

“You could speak with her, the movie could wait.”

“I know, but I’m not in the mood to chat with her right now anyway. She’s just feeling guilty because mum is with her in Australia and I stayed at home.”

“Jordan lives in Australia?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you later. Would you mind if I cuddle into you as a little spoon?”

“Not at all” Scott moves himself into the wider part of the couch and opens his blanket for her.

When they are finally positioned and movie started playing, he mutters “You know it’s Christmas Eve today so you can eat some Crackers already?”, expecting her runs into kitchen.

“Later” She answers plainly and surprises him a bit, given by how eager she was about it before. “Right now, I’m not going anywhere.” and nuzzles into him a little closer.

They both fell asleep before the movie hit it’s middle but none of them care.

* * *

“Scott?”

“Mmm?”

“You are not mad I show you to Jordan, are you?”

“If you don’t care I don’t care either.” He assures her.

“Okay!” She visibly reliefs. Not that she was expecting him mad, but she still didn’t ask. “I just might regret that already”. She grins and hands him her phone, showing him her last message.

Scott chuckles. “Text her we both felt asleep 15 minutes in.”

She laughs, gestures him to do it and as he taps send, she adds “She’s gonna kill both of us”.

“It’s a good thing she’s not here then. … Tess, did you think about our Christmas? I mean, we don’t even have traditional food for dinner…”

“I thought” Tessa pauses herself “for today, it’s already almost lunch time thanks to our nap.”

“It wasn’t a real nap” Scott protests, his eyes wide. She collects all willpower she didn’t know she has and stops herself from kissing him. _It’s so painful, she never wanted to permanently be kissing anyone so badly, she wasn’t even into kissing that much._ He makes unsatisfied groan but listens to her.

“First of all, we need to execute your training and then we can rest a bit. And then” She continues “we can prepare a nice dinner, together.” Scott raises his brow in teasing, he already knows she’s master of breakfasts but cooking is not really her thing. “I can at least chop something or so” She gives him a frowning but joking look before she continues “and dress up a bit and enjoy it.”

“As for tomorrow, we can make a fancy breakfast and eat it under the tree maybe.” She’s controlling his facial expressions “We don’t need presents to make it nice, and then we can just watch movies and talk and enjoying each other’s presence.”

“And hit” Scott interrupts her.

She raises her eyebrows together in a frown. “You really have to practice during Christmas day?!”

“No, not as a practice, but my grandpa took me to the court when I was 4 for the first time. Probably because I got a racquet I wanted so badly and I was running around the house with it and hitting the walls and everything and bothering everyone to play with me. It was the first time ever I hit, actually. And since then It’s tradition. Now I’m taking my nieces and nephews, so this year I’m taking you.” He lightens in memory of his favorite granddad. “If It’s ok for you, of course.”

She kisses his cheek “It’ll be my pleasure then!” _And it really will be, it warms her inside, it’s important for him and he’s doing it with her._

And as for the evening, I would very much love to examine your spa, whirlpool with wine sounds perfect.”

“You doesn’t have a swimsuit!” Scott says as if innocently bring up their yesterday’s discussion.

“Who cares?” Tessa joins and lets him kiss her for a few minutes. _God he’s really a good kisser._ “So, what do you think?” She pulls herself away.

“I think we have a plan!”

* * *

Their dinner is nothing fancy. No turkey or expensive meal, but basic chicken divan paired with white wine. Table is set with a few candles. It’s nothing luxury but absolutely perfect.

Tessa dressed up in her dark silver dress with deep V-neck (her only option but a perfect one). Scott is in black dress pants and white shirt neatly tucked in, with skillfully rolled sleeves above the elbows. _Tessa insists they have to take a picture together before dinner for their families, and If she can say so herself, they make a beautiful pair._

“Do you know what I hate about those dress up home dinners?” Scott asks when they finish their meals.

“Tell me?”

“It’s just so weird sitting in your dining room in shoes but even weirder being dressed up and running around in socks.”

His dead serious expression makes her burst in laughter. “And that’s bothering you?”

“Yea, isn’t it just … odd?”

“I don’t know, I never thought about it…” She can’t stop laughing.

“Glad my problems make you laugh, Virch ….” Scott pretends to be offended. He grabs his phone and turns on his prepared playlist, gets up, offers her his hand and asks, “Shall we dance, miss?”

In a second they are swaying in place between dining room and living room in dancing hold. She’s not sure how it even happen, because she’s totally in awe.

“Can you tango?” Scott whispers into her ear.

“Yes”

“And will you let me lead?”

“If your lead is strong enough?” she challenges him.

So he leads her. It’s sharp, passionate, exact and hot as fuck. After a while he backs her up against the wall just to let her go in time for another step. She feels like he’s all over her while he never loses their hold.

It didn’t take long and they are undressing each other. Still in the rhythm of tango until she screams at him to rip her dress off, she doesn’t care, it’s taking too long. _He didn’t. _The rest of the clothes come off in a hurry and he bends her against the back of the couch and slaps into her hard. Her knees buckle. She never experienced wildest sex, she’s screaming in pleasure but pushes him away, she wants to lead. In a second he’s lying on his back on the couch and she’s straddling him, rolling back and forth, left and right, her back straightens the best possible to allow her go as deep as she can, she slows down just for a second when he’s buried balls deep into her to make him lick her fingers and he watches her how she pushes them between her legs and starts to work on herself. _This time it’s a moment HE knows he’s done for anyone else with certainty._ She’s extremely deep but it’s not enough, he’s holding her hips and pushing against her so hard that his own hips are lifting up. She swears if he’d be just millimeter longer, he’d rip her, but it’s incredible. “Come baby!” He commands, squeezes her ass and thrusts into her impossibly. She comes with intensity that he has to hold her in place to prevent her falling while he’s shaking himself, until she collapses onto his body.

“That was…” she starts “brutal” he finishes.

Tessa barely moves herself from top of him to his side. “I probably can’t walk right now.” She constates.

“I’m afraid I’m probably never able to have sex again… I need some ice or I don’t know…” He’s only jhalf joking.

“But It was worth it.” She breaths.

“Absolutely!” He pecks her lips.

They are still catching their breath when she starts laughing.

“What?”

“I never thought I’d end up naked right after Christmas dinner.” Now when a thought about Christmas comes into her mind again, she lightens up even more and is carefully standing up. “I seriously can barely walk, Moir!”

“Sorry.” Scott chuckles. “Where are you going?” She’s not answering, putting on her panties on the way.

In a moment she’s back with a small plate of the Crackers, both their glasses full of wine, dressed in her panties and his shirt.

Scott takes his phone and snaps a picture before he starts complaining. “Hey, what am I supposed to wear now?!”

She looks around to find his boxer briefs. “Those will be fine! (pause) Wait … you are sponsored by Calvin Klein and Nike and wearing Adidas boxers?”

“You don’t like them?” Scott’s wondering what can be wrong on all black boxers with tiny white stripe logos on the top. It’s basically like Calvin’s, just different logo.

“I do… just funny.”

“I bought them in sport shop, I don’t care that much.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Guess you will not send them a picture to prove that I’m a traitor, will you?”

“No. I’m actually considering to get you out of the deal with Calvin Klein so you can’t be on billboards and all around social media almost naked...”

“I just extended my deal 2 weeks ago, sorry babe.” He grins and laughs at her grimace.

“T, I think we really should put some clothes on.” Scott says involuntarily, tracing her sternum.

Tessa stands up again “You don’t like me in these?” She starts buttoning up the shirt, first two buttons left open on purpose, last one, well, for reasons and makes a turn for him.

“I love you in these!” Scott eyes her up and down and makes her shiver. She poses for another picture because that’s an image he never wants to forget. Then he stands up and put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. “I’m just damn sure Jordan will call you soon.”

Tessa chuckles. “That may be fun.” He can see she’s imagining her sister’s reaction. “You embarrassed?” She teases him.

“Let’s say I’d better not speak with your sister, or worse, with your mum, visibly after …” Horror in his eyes makes her laugh.

“I’m not gonna pick up. I have my own program and that includes that I’d very much like to stay this way for a while.” She hands him his glass of wine and makes him sit back onto the couch and positions herself the way her head is resting on his chest, looks up at him and asks “Is that ok?” _Can you say “no” to beautiful almost naked woman dressed in just your shirt pressed into your body?_

Scott nods, pressing kiss on top of her head.

“Where did you learn how to dance?” She’s curious.

“My mum dragged me into winter ballroom courses 3 years in a row until I hit seniors. She claims it’s something like an essential skill of man, but I suspect it’s more likely because I’m her youngest and she never had a girl, because my brothers had to go just once. But I quite like dancing and she was happy...” Scott shrug with smile.

“You learn THIS in teenage courses?”

“Well, steps” He chuckles. “the rest was my personal involvement.” He pauses himself “but it’s your fault, I just wanted to surprise you with dance.”

“My fault?”

That’s when he looks down at her with an amused grin, holding the hem of his (or hers right now) shirt and observing completely ripped buttonhole.

“I’m … sorry about that.” She flushes. “I’ll buy you a new one I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it. Actually, keep it if you want. You can sleep in it or something.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, looks good on you.”

* * *

After breakfast (a huge portion of pancakes for both of them under the tree) they send their families pictures of the two of them from said breakfast and also one from yesterday’s dinner with wishes. _They look awfully coupley in both pictures but who cares?_

It doesn’t take long and Scott’s phone starts ringing. Clear information for his brother’s kids he’s awake and they can show him all of their presents.

“Hi uncle Scott!

“Hey girls!”

“Where’s Tessa?” Two well informed little girls start immediately.

“I’m not good enough for you?” Scott pretends to be hurt and motions to Tessa that is coming from the kitchen with their coffees to sit on his lap _(which was a huge mistake of his, but Tessa doesn’t realize until it was too late either)_ and greet them.

Scott quickly introduces them, and the little ones start their innocent questions.

“Is Tessa your girlfriend, Scott?”

_Oh shit._ Scott looks at Tessa, Tessa looks at him, both out of words. They spoke about being in each others lives and sealed the deal with bare sex, but technically, never really said out loud those words.

“It’s none of your business bud.” Scott winked at the asking girl. “Why would you not say Tessa-“ but girl is not willing to budge. “Daaad?” They can hear man voice coming from behind. “Is Tessa uncle Scott’s girlfriend?”

“I told you darling already that Tessa is Scott’s friend.“

“But she is sitting on his lap.” The older girl is pointing toward the screen. At this point there’s no point for them to shift themselves already.

“You are used to sitting on my lap too, baby.” It’s doesn’t sound convincing even for Scott himself, but one has to try.

“But I’m small, Tessa is big.” Very obvious in little brain.

That’s when Charlie joins the girls before the screen and raise his brows. “I guess …” Charlie stops himself short and takes a look at the two of them again “that Scott’s owing daddy a little adult talk, girls!” The girls roll their eyes, every time there is something interesting it’s adult talk. “Why don’t you go show your uncle and Tessa your new racquets and all those cool grips you got?”

“But” Girls want to protest but Charlie gives them a point look and they both disappear.

“So Scott, I talked with some people and tomorrow after lunch it should be safe for you to drive home. Road is already fine today and Mark who’s taking care of your driveway assured me it’s gonna be done too. He wanted to do it today, but I told him to enjoy Christmas. You two don’t mind anyway as I can see.” Charlie can’t help but tease them a little and he’s more than pleased when both involved blush.

“Tessa” he turns toward her then. “I’m just not so sure about your car, guys said there is a big snow barrier before that parking and the road is still quite icy so it’s not safe to try to get it right now, you probably would have to wait a bit. Anyway, they assured me that it seems that the car is fine.” He finishes and adds “But It should not be such a big deal, you have the same way anyway.”

“Same way?” Scott asks, confused.

“I guess it’s not a problem for you to stop in London on the way to Ilderton?”

Tessa and Scott look at each other visibly surprised. “Did you even talk about anything between fucking?” Charlie shakes his head and mocks them. _Scott was right, he’s exactly like Jordan, but worse._

“Don’t be an idiot Charlie!”

“Not my fault. FYI I saved your ass just because of her, I’ll let the girls grill you when you come home.”

“We fucked up, didn’t we?” Tessa chuckles when he hangs up.

Scott turns her so she’s straddling him and puts both of his hands on her shoulders and intertwines them behind her head, looks her directly into eyes and with hopeful smile all around his face asks. “Will you be my girlfriend T?”

“I’d be happy to be your girlfriend!” she leans and kiss him and then pulls him into hug.

“Guess we didn’t fuck up then!” He grins. Tessa laughs but he can feel her breath a bit unsteady and his shoulder getting a bit wet. “You’re crying?” He tries to pull her away a bit but she’s holding tight.

“Nope!”

“C’mon babe, lying is not a great way to start a relationship.” He teases her.

Tessa lifts her head up and mutters “I’m not crying, I’m just a little weepy.”

Scott kisses her tears away. “Why are you weeping? You’re smile is the most beautiful thing in the world.” He winks. On that, she gives him her best smile, all her face brightens, and he can see sparkles in her eyes despite tears.

“I’m just so happy. It’s my Christmas magic. A few days ago, I might have died during the snowstorm and now I’m dating the most amazing man I’ve ever met?”

He hugs her again, smiling into her neck.

….

“But T, are you aware that dating me is not easy right? I’ll do my best but still...”

“Yes, I’m fully aware who you are Scott. I’d never use your career as an argument against you. As much as I know I will miss you, I will support you, I’ll be there for you no matter how big the distance will be between us, and I hope I’ll get invitations for some tournaments too.” She winks.

Now It’s him who is weeping. “You have an open invitation to every tournament I’m in whenever you want.” And kisses her as long as he can breathe. “This is my Christmas magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed their Christmas time. Are you craving Cracks like me? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know in comments your toughts!


	5. I have your back (and vice versa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little bubble bursts out and both families are eager to meet the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to @Tess2095 for proofread and cleaning my mess again! 🙏🏻 🙈

“Can Tessa join us on the court tomorrow, uncle Scott?” The same two girls who are behind their little Christmas girlfriend faux pas are in the game again.

“I don’t think so Charlotte, she is busy, and her mum came back from Holidays, I’m sorry.”

The little girl looks upset. Charlie came closer to Scott, that way his daughter can’t hear them. “Scott, man, I get it’s soon, but you will barely be home for months, can’t you just invite her? It can even be good for the two of you, make it a bit more official before you are distanced.”

“I can try and ask her to come over here, but not to the court.”

“What’s the problem, it’s an easy atmosphere. She can’t play? If that’s the case it doesn’t matter, it’s just a game for kids. But didn’t you say how much she helped you with your practice during Christmas?”

“She is very good, but it’s difficult Charlie, I’ll ask her to come for dinner today, ok? But I’m not gonna push her, it’s her decision...”

“Fine.”

* * *

All kids are totally done for Tessa. She’s incredibly friendly, braids hair for all the girls and doesn’t seem like they are bothering her at all. _In fact, Tessa loves being with kids, because they are easier to handle than adults. His family is so kind and he’s trying to make it easy for her, but it’s still a lot of new people and for her as an introvert, it’s a bit overwhelming._

When Charlie calls toward the kids to get ready for bed, they start haggling about extra time because they will not see Tessa for a long time. “Why don’t you ask Tessa to come play with you tomorrow?”

Scott immediately shoots an angry look to his brother. Tessa makes eye contact with him and he can see fear in her eyes. “NO!” He says vigorously. But the kids give them a perfect puppy face and start to beg her so she agrees.

“See, no big deal.” Charlie spits toward Scott, annoyed with him. “You have no idea what you are talking about buddy” He replies. “Relax Scott, she agreed.”

* * *

The next morning Scott picks Tessa up at her apartment.

“You don’t have to do it T. It’s fine. I can just come up with an excuse for you.” She puts on her tennis dress and her bag is ready, but he feels her tension.

“I made a promise to kids, we better go or we’ll be late.”

“Are you sure?” She is not, but grabs her bag and leaves toward the door.

When they arrive, all the kids and their parents are already in the hall, ready on court. When they appear, the kids run toward them in an instant.

Tessa put down her jacket and the girls start complimenting her dress and beg their mums to buy it for them, while the boys have already dragged Scott to the court.

When Tessa opens her bag to find her headband, one look at their racquets and she starts shaking. She can’t. She’s not sure if she will vomit or cry, but she knows she must leave. She quickly excuses herself as she needs to use the bathroom and leaves.

Scott spots her on her way from the court, going faster and faster, so he throws his racquet toward one of his brothers and runs after her. When he catches her, she has tears in her eyes and is shaking.

“I’m sorry Scott.” She cries.

“No, I am sorry I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place.” He pulls her into a tight hug.

“I can’t…” He’s kissing her forehead and wiping her tears away softly with his thumb, while the other hand is still holding her tight and rubbing her back reassuringly “This is my first club, also the place where I hit for the last time and where I decided it’s over. I can’t here…”

“It’s ok T, just don’t cry ok? I’ll get you home.”

Charlie comes into the hallway to check on them but stops once he sees Tessa crying. Scott notices him but waves him away.

“What about the kids, they will be disappointed ….”

“I don’t care right now Tess, I’ll take them out later or something.”

“They were so excited you can’t do this to them.”

“Ok, I can make one of my brothers to take you home then, I’m not letting you drive right now or walk alone.”

“I want to be with you. Please.” She can’t imagine being alone or with anyone else right now.

Scott is kind of running out of ideas of how to solve this. He needs some help from her there. “And .. what if you take your dress off and change into just leggings and t-shirt-”

“I don’t have a shirt” She interrupts him and he takes off his own shirt immediately and hands it to her. “I always have a spare shirt in the bag, don’t worry.” Scott mutes her questioning right at the beginning and continues. “And I’ll go back and pick up all your stuff and put it in the car and you’ll come back as just my girl, no hitting or catching balls, okay?”

She thinks about it for a while but agrees.

“Great! I’m going back to collect your stuff, you go change and I’ll pick you up here in a minute, ok?”

She just nods. “And now show me one of those pretty smiles of yours, beautiful!” He cradles her face. She smiles just a little and he places a sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth and rubs her cheek with his.

Scott passes Charlie with an angry look, motions him to go away from the kids, puts on his shirt, grabs Tessa’s bag and on his way back stops right in front of his brother. “She’s a junior Grand Slam champion whose career was cut short because of career ending injury right before her senior debut! It took her 10 years until she touched a racquet again a week ago with me. This is the place where she took the decision that it was over. I fuckin’ told you she is not gonna play how many times?! But no, you had to make your kids go ask her to go and put her in a situation where she could not refuse.” Charlie wanted to speak but Scott didn’t let him, he was really pissed. “So, congratulations! Good job buddy!” Scott pats his chest. “Now if you could be so kind as to at least convince all of the kids that she is injured or sick or I don’t care what but not ask her a single question about tennis or to play with them, before we come back!”

“I’m sorry Scott I had no idea… “

“Of course you didn’t, because it’s personal, but I. Fuckin. Told you. A. Million times.” Scott punctuates every single word. “That she will not play but agreed to invite her for a family dinner … don’t you ever think I must have had a reason? I wasn’t hiding her… Damn man you don’t even need to be a genius to get there is something going on … Fuck Charlie I even told you it’s difficult, but no you just couldn’t listen…. but sorry buddy I don’t have time for you now, I’m going to take care of her...”

Scott takes Tessa for a short walk and stops at Tim Hortons for hot chocolate and chocolate donut, before they came back. _If he’s already learnt something about Tessa Virtue it’s that chocolate always make her feel better._

Charlie, feeling guilty enough, arranged in the meanwhile a lesson where the kids are just showing off their new skills to Scott so he and Tessa can sit most of the time on the bench.

When their booked time comes to the end, Scott is visibly relieved. Fair to say Charlie’s too, he’s looking destroyed and Scott is not sure how long it is since he saw him like this. He suspects it’s when he was around 17 and let his girlfriend sleep over in his room and _accidentally_ forgot to tell their parents.

“I’m sorry I let you down Scott” Tessa suddenly said when he is packing his stuff.

He put both his hands on her shoulders and squeezed her, look directly into her eyes. “Tess, you didn’t let me down! You are so brave to even step in there! I’m so incredibly proud of you! It was damn big step!” And pulls her into a tight hug and plants a kiss on the top of her head when Charlie comes.

“I’m so sorry guys.” He manages and Scott knows he really is. He’s looking down, his voice full of regret. “I know I fucked up. I should have listened better.”

Tessa doesn’t have the power to say anything, she’d not ready for anyone but Scott to see her cry. She just left her face covered on Scott’s chest and tightens her grip on him a little in worry, she’s glad when he gets the clue and caresses her hair and doesn’t pull away. Scott doesn’t say anything either, but pats his brother’s shoulder with an accepting expression. Not that he’s not mad anymore, but his brother is regretful enough.

* * *

T: _Found out my mum invited your parents to her annual post Christmas – pre New Year party to thank them for what you did._ …. tapping …. _Are you coming too?_

S: _Do you want me to come?_

T: _Yep. And mum will be thrilled too._

S: _In that case I will._ … tapping … pause … more tapping … _What kind of flowers does your mum like?_

T: _She’s a classic, roses. You don’t have to buy her flowers._

S: _I want to._

T: _Are you nervous? __🙈_

_S: I’m Scott Moir, do you think I’m nervous because of one mum? …. tapping… maybe?_

_T: Don’t worry, She’s gonna be fine, she’ll love you. … tapping … can’t wait _ _🤗_

_S: _ _😘_

Scott shows up in a perfectly fitted pair of beige chinos, a neatly tucked slim white shirt, brown shoes and belt in the same color, watch on his left wrist and perfectly styled hair. He holds a huge bucket of roses for her mum and heart eyes for her. He absolutely kills the game. His outfit is on point in every aspect despite the fact that he asked her at least 10 times how much he’s supposed to dress up and she refused to give him any hint. _Just out of curiosity for what he can come up with himself._ That’s her man. It’s totally event appropriate but not boring, it’s sharp but warm and at the same time fresh. He won the best dressed men of the day, no doubt.

There is no mum in the world who would not be thrilled he’s dating her daughter. Her mum is no exception.

“Thank you so much for the flowers Scott, they are beautiful. You didn’t have to-“

“My pleasure, it’s nice to meet you Mrs. Virtue.” He says and moves a bit closer to Tessa and kiss her cheek quickly to greet her too.

“Nice to meet you too Scott, call me Kate.” She winks at him and offers right at the beginning. “Why don’t you go show Scott the house, Tess?” Kate says when greeting his parents.

Tessa first leads him where she thinks no one can see them (expect her mum does) and hugs him, nuzzles her face into him for a while and let herself get lost in his scent before giving him a warm kiss.

“You look beautiful, T.” He compliments her simple, cozy looking short velvet garnet dress with long sleeves.

“You too. I have to say I was expecting a black and white combination, but you killed it.” She says, holding both sides of his chest, looking him up and down appreciatively. _He looks so good in shirts! It_’s slightly pressed against his muscles and encourages her imagination. She wonders how many women are drawn to him this way whenever he appears somewhere. That thought make her grimace a bit, but she knows she’s the one who doesn’t need any imagination. She can trace it with her fingers, place kisses everywhere whenever she wants. _Well, not whenever she wants, obviously, she reminds herself, her urgent need at the moment which will remain unfulfilled for a few hours, if she is lucky._

“Thanks. It was my original idea too, but then I thought that might be a little boring for a casual event which takes place mostly in the afternoon and early evening.”

“You really nailed it. You set the bar for yourself pretty high buddy.” She places another kiss onto his chest and takes a moment to smell him.

“Don’t get too used to it, you’ll see me mostly in joggers and tees or sweaty sport clothes.” He teases her.

They end up talking with multiple family friends. None of the two of them sure how to behave so they are stealing touches only when they think no one can see. Everyone is interested in Scott and his career and they don’t let him change the topic despite his efforts. Tessa is afraid he’ll be upset soon, this is not a work-related event, this is supposed to be more like a family event, she wants it to be a family event, so she pulls him away into kitchen.

“You ok?” She rubs his jawline.

“Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Great-“ They hear someone coming into the kitchen so they jump away from each other a bit. It’s Kate.

“Scott would you mind if I stole her for a second, I just need a little help.”

“Of course not.” He replies with a soft smile.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Tessa calls to him and leaves with her mother.

“Tessie you know you can touch each other in front of people, in front of me, right?” Kate cradles her face.

Tessa lowers her eyes down and blushes. Her mum just made her feel like a teenager again. “I wasn’t sure, mum…” She admits and shrugs.

“If it’s ok for you two Tess, It’s ok for me too...”

“Thanks mum.”

Kate lifts her chin up “I haven’t seen you this happy in a really long time, it’s all I care about darling. Besides, I know Scott is a nice guy. And one can’t not notice he’s also good looking…”

“Mum!”

“All I’m saying is I only care about your happiness. And you are happy right now, aren’t you?” Kate smiles at her with love.

“I am.” She rests her head on Kate’s shoulder for a moment and lets her squeeze her into side hug before she continues. “Mum, would you mind if we leave for a while to my room? I need to talk with him about that coaching thing and I also think he needs a little break. People are a bit crazy about him.”

Kate smiles understandingly “Yes, he’s so polite but It may be a little too much already. Leave, you can offer him to stay the night here with you if you want.”

“Thanks mum.” She repeats again with a sheepish smile. Not used to have those types of conversations with her mum.

* * *

“Scott, I spoke with your coach.” Tessa starts right away.

“OMG no. I’m sorry Tess.” She notices his eyes go dark, but in a different way than from desire when he’s longing for her. His jaw is all clenched. It’s the first time she sees him out of himself. “I didn’t know he’s gonna do this. Damn. I told him I can’t ask you this.” He doesn’t need to ask about what she spoke with his coach, he knows. He’s so sorry and afraid he hurt her again thanks to his coach.

“Why?”

“Tess, I can’t take advantage of you like this. I know how hard it is for you to even hold a racquet again. I saw you today. I can’t ask you this, especially not for the Australian open part of the season. I’m sorry he contacted you.”

“Scott, listen, I appreciate your empathy. Thank you for that. You are right, it hurts so bad, but I can do it. _Or she at least hope so._ I’m free from work except some things I can do from a distance till the end of January, I just need you to tell me you want me to go.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“In that case, Tessa Virtue, will you be my guest coach for the Australian part of the season?”

“It will be my pleasure Mr. Moir.” She kisses him. “Besides, I can put on my Instagram I’m coaching Scott Moir now, which is a good accomplishment I think, and my sister currently lives in Melbourne, so it’s not really a big sacrifice.” She swats his shoulder.

He chuckles. “And I fooishlyl though it’s because of me.”

“You didn’t let me finish it … And you have to win that trophy for me!”

“No big deal.” He laughs. “I promise I will try.” and kisses her.

“Jokes aside Scott, It will be a pleasure for me to do it. I’m fully aware it will be extremely hard. I don’t know if I will handle it 100% of the time and maybe fist days at Melbourne, I will be a bit down, but I promise you I will do my best. I maybe even need to overcome it and If I’m able to, then only for you and with you. If you think I can help you, I will be happy to do it and live that month with you not just as your coach but by your side. No matter how many matches you will win.”

“Thanks Tess, it means a lot for me. I promise I have your back in times you will be maybe down. We got this.”

“We got this!” She smiles at him and pulls him into long hug.

“T, do you think we can stay here for a while? I know it’s not so polite but I’m a bit done already. I need to catch my breath a bit.”

“I know. And mum noticed too. We don’t have to go back down at all.”

“She noticed? Oh, I tried my best...” He’s worried.

“No no, she said you did great, just that people are too into you probably.”

“Do you think she likes me?” He says, blushing a bit.

“She does. Actually, she told me we can stay here for the rest of the event and you can stay the night if you want.”

“She did?” Calmness and relief takes over his voice.

“She did. And … she tactfully announced to me that we can be publicly affectionate.” She bursts into laughter and he joins. “That’s why she took me away.”

“She did not!” He’s dying laughing and slightly embarrassed.

“She did!”

“OMG …I guess we weren’t very successful with our secret attempts.” He jokes, still laughing.

“Guess not” She agrees and flips him over so they are lying on her bed with their legs down.

“You want me to stay?”

“I’d like you to. I craved you by my side the last two nights.”

“Glad I’m not the only one.”

“So you will stay?”

“I will. But first we are going back down into the living room and be publicly affectionate. I think I can handle a bit more conversation about my trophies, tennis life, why I lost in Montreal last year in the second round, my chances this season, how hard it must be to handle all the attention…”

“They are seriously asking you about attention while grilling you themselves?” She shakes her head with half amused half sorry grin.

“Yea, ironic I know… “

They sit on the couch among a few older couples and Tessa’s cousin with her fiancé, Scott puts his arm around her, she leans into him and Scott occasionally plants a simple kiss on the top of her head or her temple or cheek and Tessa his collar bone, his jaw or his cheek.

As the guests find out he is not just any guest but her boyfriend, they become a bit more attentive with their questions, but at the same time go deeper into his privacy, if that makes sense. Tessa finds out that dating him is really different not just out in public, but everywhere. There are no “what you do, where you studied, where you come from” and those type of questions, everyone knows everything about him. _And at the same time, nothing._

* * *

Scott unexpectedly shows up in front of Tessa’s door, she lets him in, but doesn’t say a word except a greeting. She’s too concentrated on packing that she’s not present. Scott keeps watching her for a while.

“Tess, you can take as much luggage as you want, but ... do you really need like” he pauses himself and briefly checks the neat pile on his left “20 summer dresses?”

“It’s hot there! And I don’t know which to remove.”

“Then take all of them, but you can buy some new ones there too … just saying.”

“You are not helping!!”

He hugs her from behind, plants kisses on her bare neck, but she jerks her shoulders a bit to push him away. “Are you nervous, babe?”

“NO!” she’s really grumpy but he finds it adorable. _So far._

“Not even a bit? I mean, I get it if so”

“Well, a bit ... what the fuck am I supposed to pack? I’m not a coach!”

He laughs at her and turns her so she is facing him. “Just what’d you pack for holiday and put some extra sport clothes.”

“Did you seriously said I’m supposed to pack as if for a holiday?!”

“Are you freaking out?” Scott chuckles.

“No Scott, I’m not freaking out. You just come, and instead of helping me to solve my problem, you gave me stupid advice to pack as if I’m going there for the beach holiday and not to be coaching fuckin' Scott Moir! Why did you even come then?!"

He hugs her closely despite her efforts to push him away and holds her tight until she relaxes into him. “I was expecting you will be freaking out, which you are _definitely_ not, but I think that pizza I brought is still a good idea anyway, I bet you didn’t eat.”

She starts laughing in his arms. “What?” He asks.

“I’m terrible.” She chuckles now too. “Did I really say fuckin' Scott Moir?”

“You did, but I’m not taking it personally this time” He teases her. “Let’s eat, I’ll reduce those dresses and join you in a bit.”

“Which pizza do you bring?” She’s suddenly curious, didn’t even notice he had pizza boxes when he came.

“One is half Margherita, half Quattro Fromaggi, second is half Peperoni & Mushrooms, half Ham & Olives. I don’t know how you like your pizza, so I went with classic. Pick what you like, we can share all of them.”

“Perfect! Love those. Glad it’s not Hawaiian!”

“Ohh, no! Pineapple does NOT belong on pizza!!” He makes a disgusted grimace and she shakes her head in agreement.

He carefully spread out every single dress and neatly folded it back and made two piles before joining her at the table, when they finish, he announces “The left one is going, the right one next time.”.

She quickly stole one dress from the right pile and put it onto left, looks at him like a small child who stole one extra candy and put it into suitcase. “Thank you.”

“Anytime Tess. FYI I’ll for sure have the most beautiful coach in the game. Don’t stress about it too much T, I know you are nervous, but this is just clothes. We can buy everything over there too in case there will be something missing. I know you will be amazing. And by the way” He pauses a bit. “I’m sure we will manage some beach time too!” He winks and she adds two extra swimsuits in reaction. He just shakes his head.

They spend a few hours packing until they finally finished. Or more like Scott decides they finished. “Luggage are going with me (he’s worried she’d not let it close otherwise).” He calls. “Are you going too or are you going to spend the night at your mums and I’m gonna pick you there in the morning?”

“Can you drop me at mum’s and pick me later tonight? I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep alone today and It’s an early flight, so it makes sense to sleep at one place, plus I don’t wanna wake her up.” _The main reason is she really doesn’t want to sleep alone when she has an opportunity to be with him, but she can tell him next time._

“Of course. Let’s go then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I needed to get them on the road, because next up - Australian adventure! 🛫
> 
> Leave me comment so I can know what you think. Your feedback always motivate me. Have a nice day!


	6. First (mostly) tennis adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Australian adventure. It's a rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t thank yough to @Tess2095 for corrections help.
> 
> Enjoy!

„You ready?“

„No“

„Excited?“

„Absolutely!“

He offers her his hand and she doesn’t hesitate and takes it with a smile. They got side by side cabins in first class with a sliding door between them, which stayed open, of course.

„Scott?“ she starts right as they are fully in the air before she’s gonna lost her courage.

„Yeah?“

„I have to tell you something.“

„I’m listening.“ Her serious voice makes him pay attention.

„I’m not proud of that, but I think you should know I dated Adam Lewis for a short while, it was the shortest and worse relationship I’ve ever experienced, but I’m sure he’d be more than willing to tell you.“ Adam is one of the other tennis players in Canadian team for ATP Cup. He’s far from being as successful as Scott. He’s mostly played ITF Circuit, never really broke into ATP level, but he made the team after Kevin Reynolds withdrew due to illness.

„OMG I’m sorry.“ As weird as it is, he really looks sorry.

„You’re sorry?”

“Tessa, I heard many rumors about him, personally met him just a few times but he’s one of the worst guys I’ve ever met. He is absolutely disrespectful to women. He hit on our physiotherapist during Davis Cup two times and made many sexistic comments about her until she refused to take care of him.”

“He can be nice.” The facial expression which takes over her face after this confession makes him sick.

“Tess, tell me he didn’t hurt you…”

“Well, no, not really, not like you probably think about. I did it voluntarily.” She takes a deep breath.

“The way I bonded with you is very unusual for me. It takes me time to open to someone, especially to men. I met him at an annual party of our agency. He was one of our athletes at the time. I know some people who know him and they introduced us. He is quite good looking and he was nice. Maybe a bit too handsy and touchy but I didn’t really have that much time to spend with him and I attributed his behaviour to alcohol. As an athlete he’s not used to drinking.”

“My friends gave him my number and he texted me the next morning and ask me out for a coffee. He even let me pay for it, but I always want to pay for myself, so I didn’t consider it weird either. We went out two times and he asked me to come over to his apartment. I wasn’t sure but I texted with that friend who introduced as and she said we are not teenagers to hold hands for months, we never really held hands but that doesn’t matter. She said he’s leaving for tournament soon, he’s under time pressure and he wants me but it’s weird to technically date a girl with whom you never really had anything with when you are on the other side of the world. It sounded logical. She even assured me he was a nice guy. He was quite nice those two times we met before as well as at the party, complimenting my outfits, my body, always texted me how he wanted to be with me and how he will miss me. So I decided I’d do it, as I was once a tennis player too, I understood that it’s difficult to develop relationship.”

“When we closed the door, he immediately started undressing me saying how he missed me and how he wants to feel me close. I didn’t really feel it, but I blamed my personality and was considering it as stepping out of my comfort zone. I decided I wanted it before I knocked, so I let him. It was the worst sexual experience I’ve ever had. He wasn’t like violent and did not really forced me, I cooperated, but he definitely wasn’t gentle. He fell asleep after, I panicked and realized I didn’t want it anymore so I left and left him a message saying it was an emergency. I went for lunch with him a few days after that and he tried to get me into bathrooms, so I broke up with him. Or, technically we never really even start dating.”

She’s crying. “It’s 4 years ago but I never had another relationship since then, until you. I thought you should know.”

He stood up and got into her bunk, lifted her, sat in her chair and let her sit on his lap. He just held her and stoked her hair for a while than whispered gently “I’m sorry you had to experience this T. It’s over. I’ll do everything to protect you, I’ll never let anyone to hurt you, ok? Thank you for telling me.” He stops to wipe her tears. “Promise me that if he’s just a little disrespectful or anything, you’ll tell me. It doesn’t matter if I’m just about to play or just lost a match or whatever, ok?” She nods and he held her in silence for a long time until he spoke again.

“And I hope I never did anything you were not comfortable with, you’d tell me, right?” He gently caresses her cheek.

She lifts her head up to look at him. “No, you didn’t.” She places a soft kiss on his chest and snuggles into him.

“I think we’ll have lunch soon, I should probably go back.”

“mmm” She tighten her arms around him in protest.

“T” He smiles at her lovingly. "just for a while, ok?”

“Do we have dessert?”

He chuckles “You can check the menu, I ordered it in advance as I always do but I forgot it. If not, we definitely can order some. And if you let me go back I’ll give you something I bought for you when I was waiting for you when you went to the bathroom at the airport.”

“What is it?”

“You have to let me go first.”

“That’s not fair.” He just gives her a look and she involuntarily lets him.

…

“Show me” She’s beaming in her seat once he sit down into his.

“You’re impatient...” He grins.

“You don’t have anything you just fooled me!”

“Hey hey, slow down with those accusations or I’ll keep it! You have to let me position my things first…”

“Hurry up.”

“I’m not sure you deserve it all of a sudden.” He teases her.

“I do.”

“You do?”

“Yeah” She makes an angelic face as to prove her point.

“Then here” He hands her a packet on Lindors in multiple colors.

“Oooo Lindors!! I love them. Thank you!” Her eyes are sparkling the way little kids do once they see a wrapped present.

“I thought you might like them, we have a long way ahead.” He reaches over to tuck a loose strand of hair neatly behind her ear, just how she prefers.

“You really are the best!” She grabs his hand once it reaches her face.

It really is a long way. Scott is used to it, but Tessa is usually impatient. She once even swore to her mother she’s never going to visit Europe again. It was back when she still played tennis. It’s also a reason why she visited Jordan in Australia just once, shortly after she moved there. She hated long travels. She had never been in first class before though, so it’s a bit better. She also had good company. It’s like when they are sitting in the living room and watching movies or talking, but she’s bored anyway.

“Scott?”

“Oh, you let me nap a whole 25 minutes. I’m impressed.”

“You already slept for like forever!”

“It was exactly 24 minutes and 35 seconds.” He shows her his watches.

“You set the timer? Are you kidding me?” She’s irritated. Not as much by him but just by the fact that she’s in the plane itself. She even knows she’s annoying but can’t help it.

“I was just curious.” He grins.

“What am I supposed to do here?” She gesticulate with her hands exasperatedly.

“I don’t know T, whatever – movie? book? you can take a nap, we can play any game, you can order something …”

“I already saw two movies, I’m bored with reading, I’m not tired, I tried every game in my laptop and if I order one more treat, I’ll probably die.” She catches herself thinking about the last option for a second because if she was really sick, the plane would have to land, but soon enough stops herself, she really is becoming crazy.

He just laughs. “Tess you are worse than child. Charlotte forced me to install The Sims on my laptop a few days ago, what would you say about that?

Her eyes sparkled. “Ooooh yes!! I haven’t played it in ages!” She make a grabby hands toward his laptop.

Turns out Tessa is obsessed with decorating houses. It keepss her entertained together with some sleep time until they are about to land in Brisbane.

“You’ve not told me anything about Jordan’s reaction that you are coming to Melbourne” Scott looks at her once he managed to get his laptop back in promise she can play again soon.

“I’ve not told her so far.” She admits.

“You haven’t?” It really leaves him surprise; the two sisters speak to each other at least every other day.

“I thought I might surprise her?”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea T, you said she follows tennis, if she will watch ATP Cup, which she might... given the fact that it's the first event after the break and supported by the fact that you are dating me now. It’s quite a big possibility she’s gonna see you.”

She’s not thought about it this way. Of course cameras will find her. She is a new mystery woman around Scott Moir. “True. We still have about 10 minutes until we have to turn off our devices, can I come to your cabin and we call her?”

“Sure.”

She’s quickly curled in his lap and starts placing kisses around his jaw. “I thought we were going to call Jordan and not make out, not that I’m complaining.” He whispers into her ear and pulls her closer.

“We are, I just missed feeling you.”

“Me too.”

* * *

“Hi Jordan!”

“Hi guys. You are not playing ATP Cup Scott? I though you have to be on the way already.” Scott was right with his guess. Jordan_ is _ following ATC Cup already.

“That’s the thing Jordan. We’re landing in Brisbane in a while.”

“WHAAAAAT?! Tessa you are in Australia and didn’t tell me?”

“Not yet and I’m telling you now.” She giggles at Jordan’s angry face.

“I could’ve come If you’d told me earlier Tess…..” Jordan sounds hurt, which makes Tessa’s stomach twist with guilt.

“Relax Jo, I’m coming to Melbourne too.” She smiles and sends her sister a kiss.

Jordan is crying. She hadn’t seen her sister for more than a year. She loves her time in Australia, but she’s really missing her family, especially her. Imagining her baby sister coming into her country on the other side of the world and she didn’t even get an opportunity to see her made her feel sick. Of course, it’s her life and her relationship with Scott and she’d be maybe able to understand if she just wants to support him without any distractions, but just that thought hurt so much. But she is coming and she wants to see her _ (she WANTS to see her, right?) _ this is the best surprise ever.

“She’s my coach for January.” Scott announces Jordan and squishes Tessa in his arms.

“I’m so happy guys. You have no idea.”

“I hope you are coming to watch.” Scott says.

“I have tickets for the third day and then some quarters for center court I think. Don’t you dare play a different day.”

He laughs. “I’m not the boss there, but I’m expecting you in my box, anytime.” He winks at her.

“OMG .. are you kidding? ..that’s …Scott … “

“Jordan what did I tell you about fangirling over him?” Tessa jumps in and scolds her with a smile.

“Tessa it’s something, you don’t understand? Players box? Scott Moir’s player box?”

“I know. I will be there too in case it wasn’t clear.” That’s when the signal to turn off devices comes on.

Scott is amused by sisters banter as ever and doesn’t want to interrupt them, but they have to hang up and Tessa apparently failed to notice. “We have to hang up, Jord, we’re landing. Just text Tessa the days you wanna come a bit in advance and I will be honored.” He smiled at her and hid his grin in Tessa’s hair while Jordan starts excitedly beaming in her chair.

“Thanks, I’ll definitely come. Bye guys, thanks for making my day this early!”

* * *

They are here. In Brisbane. Waiting for a taxi to take them to their hotel. They are supposed to go into court to hit a bit later today to get the travel out from Scott’s legs. _ She _ is supposed to hit. In Australia. She’s his coach. She’s here as the coach of the best tennis player in the world. The man she loves. She’s the girlfriend of Scott Moir. She came back into the tennis environment.

And she is happy. Scared, overwhelmed, but happy.

“Everything ok Tess?” He hugs her from behind and drops his head onto her shoulder while turns his face to look her.

“I’m so proud of you Scott.”

He didn’t expect that right now. “Why?” He smiles at her and cups her cheek

“I don’t know, I am. You are an incredible man, an incredible tennis player. I feel so proud to be here with you.”

“I’m so proud to have this smart, beautiful and brave woman by my side too Tess.”

* * *

It didn’t take long until they met Adam, of course. Who else couls be the first person they meet. Scott subconsciously pulls her into his side and side hugs her, as he feels a little tension in her, he kisses the top of her head and whispers a little reassurance.

“Hi, Adam.”

“Hi” He barely looks at Scott, his eyes are pressed on Tessa.

“What’s up?” Scott tries the most politely he can mustered.

“What are you doing here?” Adam’s tone is something between surprised, amused and despisable.

“I’m your teammate and she is my girlfriend and my coach.”

He sneers. “Coach?”

“Yes, coach.”

“You let a woman, moreover a woman who doesn’t even have something in common with tennis, coach you? I’d say she must be damn good in bed and you desperately need her around, but I know she is _ not _...” Tessa was right, he’s gonna bring it up at the first given opportunity. “Seriously buddy, I can play with you If you need, we’re a teammates I feel obligated to do something to prepare you.”

“First of all, thank you for your concern about my game, I think I’m in fine shape, thanks for asking. Yes, I let woman coach me and for your information, she’s probably playing better than you. Also yes, you were right, I need her around, because she is my support. And by the way, I don’t think she is bad in bed. Now, you should leave, it’s my time on court.” Then he turns toward Tessa, tells her they should start, puts his hand onto her lower back and leads her toward the benches.

“Are you ok?” “Yes, thanks Scott.” “Of course. Ready to hit?” “I think so?” “You’ve got this, let’s show him some fine girls hitting.” He smirks toward Adam who must have gone to sit in the stands. “We got this.” she corrects him. “We do!” They exchange on the way toward said benches, then he kisses her cheek and lets her pick the side of the court.

“Ok, 15 minutes on each side. Let’s start.” She called. “That’s my coach!” He smiles proudly.

He sometimes passes the ball to her purposely in the way he already knows will produce big shot from her to shut Adam up. It probably worked because he leaves before they switch sides. _ For today. _

* * *

Of course he gets stuck in the team dressing room with Lewis the next morning. For some reason all of their teammates as well as team captains are late. Scott is annoyed because he hates when people are late, and he also has his practice soon. He is trying to practice early so he can squeeze some calm time with Tessa later. It’s not a big sacrifice from him anyway, because he is an early riser. His current company is not helping his mood either.

“Why is everyone late today?” Scott called once Patrick Chan, who knows he’s joking, appears in the door.

“Sorry guys, I came late yesterday and they lost my luggage so I basically don’t even have stuff for today’s practice, I spent the last 20 minutes on a call and ended with an empty promise that hopefully tomorrow, as usual, you know how it is.”

“You’re not traveling with the bag on board?” Companies are making problems sometimes, but mostly it’s possible to solve it, especially on the way into classic tennis destinations.

“Mostly, not this time.” Chiddy shrugs his shoulders with a grin signalizing clearly he’s annoyed by himself.

“Don’t worry buddy, Moir is just grumpy. Apparently. his so-called coach is unable to satisfy him. Dry night Scotty?” Adam huffls.

Patrick look at Scott confused.

“He’s obsessed with Tessa.” Scott explains coldly. He’s not willing to make him happy by becoming mad or distracted.

“Tessa is here as your coach?” Chiddy knew the two are dating, he messaged them on Instagram after a few common photos at the end of the year.

“Yeah, Moir apparently wants to call his career over.” Lewis chuckles.

“What’s wrong with her coaching him?” Patrick raises his brow in question.

“Is your coach a woman? Better yet, the woman you are fucking?”

“He’s probably got a lower ego than you.”

“You’re ill guys.”

Scott swaps Patrick’s shoulder to let it go, there’s no point for him to lower himself into their level and argue with them.

“I have a whole extra outfit in the bag if you want and you can borrow my rackets too if it helps you.”

“Thanks buddy, appreciate. Can I join you for your practice today? You have the first one right?”

“I was gonna ask you for a set actually. I need to get into the zone for tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

Scott, already shirtless, finds his spare clothes and holds them out to Chiddy and turns away to unpack his shoes.

“Good night I see” Chiddy chuckles.

“What?”

“Your back” Patrick points to still visible marks on his back from their first.

Scott blush a little despite his attempt not to. “Oh, yeah.” He can see Adam’s face in the corner of his eye and despite it not being the plan, he’d be lying if he’d claim it does not make him happy.

“So how is it with Tessa? I thought Joe is like your second father.”

“Joe is still my coach, he just has some issues and can’t be there. I practiced with Tessa during Christmas and it was pretty good. Joe is preparing the practices and Tessa is executing it and making modifications in process, making some videos and mental notes and then consulting it with him. She’s very good hand and even playing with her has a high quality. Of course it’s not like hitting with a guy but I always can ask another player or for hitter, it’s the same as with Joe. Actually, I think she’s hitting harder than Joe. She’s not scared to correct me or even push me when I’m already irritated by myself and she somehow knows just by my face how I’m feeling things and based on that prolongs or cuts short a particular exercise.” he said and then add “I’m not able to hide shit buddy” with a laugh.

“Sounds good. What about her legs?” Patrick knows Tessa well, they even shared a coach back in their early teen years.

“Not the best. It’s not good for daily playing but good enough for coaching. She has to be careful about how much she’s exercising based on how much moving she does in my practices though.”

“It’s a pity. She could be good.”

“She definitely could. She has a perfect hand and her game brain is superb. I’m amazed by her every day.”

“You’re lucky to have her, man, not just as a coach. She’s a good girl. Take care of her, she deserves it.” Chiddy swats their shoulders.

“I really am, friend.” Scott and Patrick have a nice relationship among the tennis field. They played together since they were little boys. Patrick is a little younger, so he was usually in a different age group, but it was happening at the same place and the two of them always got along well.

* * *

Tessa decides to stay at the hotel while Scott has a team dinner, she needs some time to process and better to do it just by herself then dealing with multiple curious eyes on her. She knows it will come anyway and this is just preparation for what will come in Melbourne but better take it step by step. Also she doesn’t have to deal with Adam in Melbourne. Not that she is scared by his presence, but she doesn’t need to see him more than necessary.

She first takes some time for self care, had her nails done, took a bath with a book before she is supposed to call Jordan for their call date.

“Hi sis, how do you feel?”

“Hi Jo. I’m torn between excited and overwhelmed.”

“How is it dating Scott Moir in the tennis environment?”

“Well, we didn’t actually meet that many people yet, so from this side it’s fine, but Jo I feel like I’m dating someone from the royal family expect he looks better. Seriously. We are on the other side of the world, but people adore him so much, it’s incredible. Both kids and adults are asking him for autographs and photos, wishing him the best of luck for AO, kids are even making pictures for him. I feel like he’s honorary Australian.”

“And how’s he?”

“I don’t know. If he’s nervous then he’s hiding it perfectly. He seems totally relaxed.”

“He’s been in the game for a long time.” Jordan states. “I was asking more about how he’s with you now when he’s there, in his environment.”

“Oh fantastic Jay, he’s always making sure I’m ok. He has absolutely no issues being affectionate. He’s including me into everything when I’m around. Yesterday when their team captain came to talk to us on court, he hugged me from behind with his hands crossed over my body rested on my shoulder for the whole time he talked.”

“And are you ok with it?”

“Yeah, actually, I was unusually disappointed once he let me go.”

“Honestly Tess, I can’t recognize you. What did he do that you are this open?”

“I don’t know. He’s just… I don’t know, let’s wait till you meet him. It all feels just right.”

“I’m scared I will be screaming once I spot him or do something stupid, I’ll at least definitely be embarrassed.”

“OMG Jordan, can’t you just behave as if he’s my boyfriend? Please.”

“But he’s not JUST your boyfriend.”

“He’s not but he’s the sweetest and most polite guy you’ve ever met, he doesn’t make you feel like he’s the star he is at all.”

“I’ll try. And what about tennis Tess? How do you feel? Isn’t it too much for you?”

“I was scared I’ll panic and run away but somehow it wasn’t that bad. I always just look at him and calm down, he has that effect. I think I’m able to do whatever for him.”

“You love him sis!”

“I probably do.” Tessa lowers her eyes and blushes.

“I’m so happy for you Tess, really. I hear he already charmed mum too. I have to say you’re clever, let him bring flowers ... mum is sucker for roses.”

“It was actually his own idea.”

“You kidding? How’s he real?! Will he bring me flowers too? I like daisies, you know that right ...”

“Jordan! He already invited you into his box despite him not having even met you yet. Isn’t it enough?”

“Just kidding. I’m still not over it btw. He can be a total idiot and he already got me on board his ship anyway. Sorry sis.”

“Except he’s not.” Tessa is thinking about her perfect boyfriend, for a second regretting she didn’t accompany him for a dinner, he looks really perfect, but a sudden thought brought her back into the call with her sister. “OMG Jordan I almost forgot to tell you, who do you think we met as a very first person from Canada when we came?? ….Adam”

“Adam Lewis? OMG are you kidding me? He’s in the team? Everything ok?”

“I told Scott earlier what had happened and he was more polite then Adam deserved. Can you believe he even told him I’m bad in bed?”

“Gosh he’s really an idiot. I’m surprised Scott didn’t smash his face.”

“Oh yeah, he was trying hard. He had his arm around me and tightened it a lot. Chiddy told me he made some comments on me also in their locker but Scott is a class.”

“Poor guy really...”

* * *

_ Game day. _

Scott’s absolutely not used to live the tour life with a girlfriend. He dated tennis player Catharina Bell for a while but they never really shared time together at this level, and his two previous girlfriends visited him a few times, but just as guests, never get the view into his life. When he suggested to have two rooms, just because of his special competitive regime, Tessa totally understood why. They made a deal to stay together until game days and then they will sleep separately, because Scott is drifting to sleep very early. But when the night before the first match comes, Scott decides he’d like to stay with her.

They don’t have to get up that early, but Tessa is awake at dawn. She feels worse than during her own competitive days, while Scott is still calmly sleeping. When he wakes up, he’s not talking as much as usual, but Tessa thinks he’s just concentrated.

They are sitting at breakfast, Tessa picked her beloved eggs and toast with a bit of bacon and Scott oatmeal with a lot of fruit, nuts and seeds. Tessa’s admiring his ability to handle his pre-match nerves when he spat out bite of his oatmeal from his mouth.

“That’s disgusting!” He makes a grimace.

“Pick something else then.”

“NO!”

Tessa is calm as a day, thinking he is just stating that the food is not the best here. “Then eat it, it can’t be that bad.” It happens that in some hotels food taste differently than you are used to or how you prefer, but it's hardly possible to make completely terrible oatmeal. It never happen even to her, and she is a disaster in the kitchen, and this kitchen is packed with professionals.

“I ate plenty of bad oatmeal over the years but this is the worst. It’s like they put whole jar of honey into it.” He hands her his spoon to try. She has to agree it’s really bad.

“It’s bad yeah, pick something else then, what’s your second option?” She smiles at him gently.

“I don’t have any! I’ve eaten oatmeal for breakfast during match day my whole career!”

“Scott come on, you have to eat something. You either manage this or try something else.”

“I’m not eating anything else.” He’s adamant.

“Babe I promise I’ll ask them if it’s possible to make you unsweetened version the next days but we have to solve it for today.”

“I will not eat anything else. I’m skipping it.”

“That’s not a solution. You likes oatmeal with fruit and nuts, cannot you put it into yoghurt instead?”

“I’m not eating dairy products or high protein meals until after match.”

She breathes. “I’ll make you something and you’ll see ok?” She gets back up and goes back into the food area to make him bowl with a lot of fruit, some nuts, seeds, a bit of granola and a bit of soy yoghurt. He’s terrible but she understands him. She knows he’s a perfectionist and when something breaks his routine, it must be hard and all his muted feelings come up. When she’s honest with herself, she knows she’ll be probably even worse in his place.

“Here” she hands him colorful bowl, she makes sure it looks tasty.

He’s just looking at it, not convinced and then turns his eyes on her as if he’s asking If he has to. “Don’t you dare even start with dairy, it’s a vegan option.” She says in most joking tone she can manage at the moment.

“Vegan?” He looks apprehensive.

“Scott, it’s soy yoghurt, I know you drink soy lattes without any problems! Can’t you give it at least a try?” She sounds more serious.

He exasperatedly put a half spoon into his mouth. “Well, this is edible.”

“Fine, then eat it!”

He’s making grimaces with every bite but finally is eating. Tessa finds it quite funny. “Can you look a bit more disgusted?” She teases him, but he just frowns at her, doesn’t say a word until his bowl is empty. “Are you satisfied now?” He looks so relieved that she’s almost sorry for him.

“Yes, thank you!” When they finally leave the room, she’s sincerely relieved too.

* * *

He beat Stephan Lambiel 7:6(1) 7:6(0). She probably survived about 3 heart attacks. Patrick won in three and despite Adam and Luis Eaton lost in doubles, they won the encounter.

“That was close.” He spits quite disappointed in himself back at hotel room.

“You won in two, he’s a tough opponent, It’s ok for the first match of the season.”

“I almost lost.”

“If you’d lost with the same score, would you say you almost won?”

“No.”

“Then you also didn’t almost lost. I was so proud of you.” She smiles at him and watches him adjusting his stuff into neat piles. She always thought athletes are quite messy during tournaments or competitions, their sport clothes everywhere, but he’s not, his room is always tidy.

He sits onto her lap, controlling his weight a bit by himself and wraps his arm around her. “I’m sorry for that breakfast thing Tess.”

“It’s ok. I get you. Don’t worry.” She gives him a peck on his cheek and nuzzles it with hers. “I’d be probably worse. Just curious, what you would do if I didn’t force you to eat it?

“I’d not eat, probably grab a banana later.” He confesses plainly and grins at her boyishly, slightly embarrassed. She shakes her head at him. “Just to know, next time when something like this will happen, will you be freaking out too?”

“I promise I’ll try my hardest not to, but probably so.” He shrugs.

“Ok, that’s fair, appreciate your honesty.” She places a soft kiss onto his shoulder and rests her head against it, while tightening her arms around him. “You’re heavy Moir.”

He flips her over onto the bed and starts tickling her as long as she can breathe then wraps his arm around her, buries his head into the crook of her neck, takes his moment to take her in and then swipes a piece a hair of her cheek and whispers “I’m happy you are here with me Tess. Thank you.”

“There is no place I’d rather be right now then with you.” she cradles his face.

“Can you stay here please tonight?” He asks despite she can see he’s already falling asleep.

“Of course. I’ll just pick my laptop from my room quickly, ok?” She’s back in two minutes, but she can see how hard he’s fighting his eyelids, she slips into bed, sit in a way that her back is pressed against the back of the bed, he wraps his arm around her hips and lays his head on the pillow closely by her side. As soon as she manages to open her laptop, he’s asleep. _ She finds it so adorable. It’s an incredible feeling of love in a tiny gesture, something she had never experienced before. _

Tessa snaps a picture and posts it into her IG stories with sticker of a clock saying 20:36 and caption “Someone was tired after the match.” and draws a heart.

Scott sees her story right at the morning when she is still sleeping and once he can see she’s waking up, he kisses her cheek with whisper “Someone is sorry he felt asleep that early.” She just wraps herself around him without a word or opening her eyes and nuzzled into him. He can feel her smile on his neck and smiles too. Tessa’s decided to take advantage of his cuddly mood when he woke up as much as possible. It’s her favorite part of the day.

Scott is perfectly fine with his sleeping picture all around social media. Tessa, his Tessa, posted it herself and it doesn’t feel invasive. He also finds it totally innocent and sweet. Not his manager, Camila Williams.

Scott is on edge with his manager quite often because the older he is, the less willing he’s to participate in her games. He learnt refusing sponsorships and public events, he’s not posing for every magazine and doing hundred interviews. He’s listening to her because she’s pro and knows better than him, but he’s not willing to sell the last bites of his soul.

Right now, she’s raging. She waited just enough time to presumably not wake him up, but not a minute more and called him. Yes, he was still in the bed cuddling with his girlfriend. She insisted she will come to his room as soon as possible. Scott suggest he can meet her in the lobby but she was obdurate and Scott swears he can already hear the elevator.

Camila comes when Tessa is in the bathroom, but she can hear them clearly.

“What the fuck is this Scott?” Camilla is wildly gesturing around. She’s 38 year old and his agent for the last 10 years, so their communication is not death serious but more familiar, despite their relationship is nothing but professional.

“What?” he’s confused, not aware he did anything wrong.

“All that girlfriend thing…”

“What’s wrong with my relationship?”

“WHAT? All of it?!”

“Am I not supposed to have that private part of life, that’s what you are trying to say?” Scott slightly raised his voice too, turns head toward slightly open bathroom door with a worried face. Not because of him but Tessa.

“No Scott, what you do in private is your thing, but as you said – PRIVATE part, it should stay private, and not all that public affection..” She’s trying to sound protective.

“I don’t have any issues with people knowing Camila, I’m not hiding her. Other players have girlfriends around too.”

“You don’t have any issues?” She’s screaming again. “What do you think will happen to your media image? It’s damn big issue buddy!”

Tessa comes from bathroom and jumps right in. “Good morning, I’m sorry Mrs. Williams but I don’t think we did anything to hurt his media image.”

Camila is ignoring her, steps a bit closer to Scott. “I didn’t say anything about those _ *cute* _ pictures around Christmas” She starts with almost disgusted voice “because it could easily disappear with the beginning of the season.” She gives him a totally serious look before she starts her next speech. “But not only you are parading with her all around the area here, but cameras also caught that hug in the waiting area before you entered the court-“

Scott interrupt her “they did?” and smiles softly at Tessa while shoot her arm, absolutely doesn’t care there is a woman yelling at him right in front of them.

“Yes Scott, they did! It’s now all around the internet. And that sleeping pic?” She smirks contemptuously at Tessa. “So sweet it hurt my teeth! How the fuck you think you can now do shoots with Catharina?”

Catharina is Scott’s ex-girlfriend, another tennis player and client of agency Camila is working for.

“I already told you I’m not doing shoots with Catharina at least 20 times during the last six months Camila! If my success depend on it, I seriously don’t care.”

“No Scott, your media image or success don’t depend on Catharina.” Tessa joins discussion.

“Tessa, darling, I believe I know better than you what’s good for our agency.” She looks at her superciliously.

Scott can see Tessa’s business mode turns on. He had an opportunity to see her work just one time, but he knows she’s damn good. “That’s the point Mrs. Williams. It’s maybe good for your agency or maybe even better is to say for Catharina, but not for Scott. He’s a beloved Grand Slam champion, a legend and on top of it good looking, he doesn’t need fake shoots for success.” She raises her eyes to look at Scott for his permission to continue, when he nods in a way only Tess can spot, she continues. “And by the way miss, as you said herself, people like our relationship, it’s definitely not costing him a thing, maybe on the contrary.” _ She knows they do, it’s her own business, of course she check it, she’s never did anything to hurt him. _

“With all due respect Tessa, I don’t think you understand this business.”

Scott chuckles despite his best effort not to. Tessa raise her hand toward Camila and doesn’t care whether she accept it or not and says “Nice to meet you Camila”, she uses for the first time her first name for effect “Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, granddaughter of David McCormick.” Scott subconsciously close the gap between him and Tessa and put hand onto her lower back.

Camila opens her mouth, closes it and open again. “Are you kidding me?” She says with eyes on Scott and then turns to Tessa “Is this another move how to get him?” McCormick agency tried to get Scott a few times, but he’s always stayed loyal.

This is too much for Scott. “Camila, I can assure you the way we met is private, but it’s no way possible calculated. You are insulting me right now and worse, you are insulting her. I’m telling you for the last time – I’m not doing photoshoots with Catharina, find her someone else.” He swallow and adds “Just so you know, nor Tessa or her mother ever mentioned in front of me I should join their agency. If you insult her one more time, I’m leaving the agency no matter if I have where to go or not. Now please leave, we should get ready for breakfast!”

Camila leaves and slams the door behind her.

“Are you ok Scott? Maybe I should stay-“

“Stop T. I’m glad you stepped out. I want you to be a part of my life, at all costs. Okay?” He pulls her into a hug but turns away a bit so they still can face each other.

“Really?”

“Yes. Promise me whenever you will have anything to say, you will. I care about your opinions!” And he means it. He’s maybe not the most experienced boyfriend in the world but he cares about her a lot, she is quickly becoming the most important person in his life.

“You were right by the way. I’m not doing it often but a few days after I posted a pic with you back at Christmas (he posted their dress-up pic with Merry Christmas wishes and something about believing in Christmas magic) I checked myself on Twitter and IG and I think people like us together. Expect a few mourning tweets about me not being single anymore,” he chuckles and she giggles. “It was good. Actually, they think you are beautiful. I’d have to be careful!” He jokes.

“To be honest I checked it yesterday. Professional defamation probably.” _ It’s only half-true but let it be. _ “So I saw that hug. It’s everywhere. People even made a gif from it which … I may .. have saved it into my phone.” Her cheeks heat a bit as she shows it to him. Her heart flutters when his smile reached his eyes. She wants to hug him forever.

* * *

Scott beat Nikita Katsalapov in three (7:5 6(5):7 6:1), that guy is extremely talented but only half the time takes it seriously, this time it was one of those days. Patrick Chan got slightly injured during warm up and decided not to push it right at the beginning of the season and Luis lost both in singles and doubles with Adam.

In an encounter against Germany, Scott beat young star Shoma Uno in easy two (6:3 6:3), but they lost again despite Scott agreeing to play doubles with Adam. Half because he’d like to win half because he felt for young Luis, he’s just 20, he has potential but so far doesn’t really keep up with the best players and despite he didn’t complain, he looked already broken.

They lost anyway, mostly because Adam took more care about teasing Scott than his game. Scott didn’t lose a serve the whole match and kept his concentration quite solid but based on his changing body language on the court and his facial expression after the match, Tessa is afraid Adam got under his skin a bit.

Because of Canada didn’t make it into elimination rounds, they have now 13 days until Australian Open, which is quite a challenge. After all Tessa really had zero coaching experiences and despite his coach is really helpful and prepping a lot for them, in the end it’s all on her. Plus they decided Tessa would wear casual clothes for matches and will not be coaching him as his teammates and team captain can do a job during ATP Cup to make it easier for her and let her get used to it a bit. That meant that not many people really realized she’s there as his coach, during AO it will hit in full force. But she will stress about it later, first she has to find out what’s bothering him, if it’s the loss, despite it’s just doubles he’s not playing but still lost, or if it’s Adam. She’s afraid it’s the second but she’s still getting to know him, especially in tennis part of his life.

* * *

It’s 21:15 and despite he played two matches and is visibly tired, he’s still awake. He’s playing with her hair and is quite cuddly but beside that is not interacting much, especially not speaking.

“When do you want to leave from here?” She asks.

“I thought I might take my girlfriend out tomorrow and we can catch the flight into Melbourne the next morning. Can you discuss with Joe if I can take like 2 days off?” He managed but his tone is weirdly monotone.

“We already discussed it and you can have three.”

“I need just two.”

“Okay then.” She purposely lifts herself so she can look him in the eyes “And your girlfriend would very much like to go on a date with you.” He smiles at her but it doesn’t reach his eyes. It breaks her heart a bit.

She’s considering how to carefully ask him what’s bothering him, but he starts himself. “Tess am I a bad boyfriend?” His voice cracks in the end.

“Scott how did you even come up with that?” _ She knows exactly how … _ “You-“ he doesn’t let her finish.

“I don’t know. I’ve never really had a girlfriend in my life. I ... when I’m playing I’m all in. I can’t do it differently. But ..I’m trying to be also an all in boyfriend … I am, the best I can ... but … what if it’s not enough?” She wants to cut him off but he doesn’t let her. “I fell asleep every night before 9pm, I wasn’t even able to watch a full movie with you. You are just waiting for a gap in my tennis schedule. I gave you a hard time during that breakfast, my agent insulted you. I ..we even had sex just once since we arrived.. Tess I made you sleep in a different room once…. ” He breathes deeply. “I want to be the best for you and it’s breaking my heart that I’m not.” Tears are rolling down his face in full force and it hurts her to know he’s just thinking about it.

“Scott, you are an incredible boyfriend. You are maybe going to sleep early and I have to keep up with your schedule, but that’s who you are. You are giving me more attention than anyone has ever done. I’d never blame you for being a tennis player. I want to date you, not just one, funny, carefree, part of you, am I clear?” She pauses herself again to let him process a bit. “Look at me, Scott. You are an amazing man and I’m so proud I can be by your side. If I’d ever have any issue, I will share it with you, ok? Don’t you ever dare doubt yourself!”

He manages to sport half a smile but he doesn’t seem fully convinced. _ Damn Adam. _ “But I don’t want you to be ok with what you have because you can’t have more. You deserve the best. Are you craving anything?”

“No. Well yes.” His eyes are full of pain again before she manages to finish it. “Right now I’m craving your hug.”

He hugs her so tightly that she might have some bruises tomorrow, but she doesn’t care. “I have the best, Scott.” He’d tightens his embrace if it was possible and whispers “I love you, Tess.”

Now, it’s not only Scott who is crying. “I love you too, Scott.”

After that, he finally allows himself to fall asleep, still intertwined closely with her, holding her with both his arms. 

It’s still early for Tessa but she’s not willing to lose his hold and she’s not sure if he’d even let her. She’s just lying there, enjoying his silent presence, with ‘_ I love you, Tess’ _ in replay in her head. Her eyes are glassy again. She’d never believe she can fall in love with someone in such a short time, but she did.

She’s happy and she hopes the man sleeping by her side is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking for a long time If I will go with real tennis players or will use names from figure skating. Eventually, I settled on FS, becuse it's closer to Tessa and Scott and as he is a goat I don't wanna mess with Roger and Rafa. 😅🙈
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Have a nice day! The next one will be pure fluff I promise!


	7. Meeting (not only) Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott are meeting up with Jordan. A lot of sweetness everywhere, but things heat up a bit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @Tess2095 for corrections!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

T: _ „Just checked in. Are you still waiting for us at the airport?“ _

J: _ „Yep“ _

T: _ „Fine. Scott’s looking forward to meeting you.“ _

J: _ „I’m trying to not freak out _ .. typing ..  _ don’t tell him!!“ _

T:  _ „His head is on my shoulder.“ _

J:  _ „Fuck” _

“She can be crazy sometimes” Tessa is half amused half exasperated by her own sister. She’s not sure if she’s more excited to meet Scott or to see her. Probably Scott. She tried to calm her down and make her behave totally casually, but – Jordan. She can be all cool on the screen but she’s really nervous about meeting him. Tessa knows they technically already know each other because they were Facetiming together numerous times, but Jordan’s sudden reaction surprised her and she’s now worried she’ll make Scott feel exactly the way he hates.

“I’m just a bit afraid she may be expecting too much from me, like she has this certain vision and she will be upset.” Scott voices his worries out loud.

“She might be surprised but not disappointed.” Tessa side hugged him and rub his cheek with hers reassuringly. She knows her sister will be in awe of him. And she really hopes she will like them together, not that her disapproval would change anything but she’d love to have her sister on their side. And she also hopes Scott and Jordan will get along well.

“Am I the way you were imagining me?” He asks suddenly, his voice doesn’t sound worried or anything, just curious.

She giggles. “No.”

“No?”

“No. I was expecting you to be bossier and more self-centered, have a bigger ego, be more selfish and … I don’t know ... You’re so sweet Moir. I wasn’t imagining you like a bad guy, just more influenced by your success.”

He snort. “That sounds terrible.”

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders, exaggerating. “It sounds worse than it was.” And she is not toning it down to make him feel good, she really didn’t think he was a bad guy, he was always polite whether during press and interviews she saw or read with him, gentleman on and off the court, but she expected him to be more … let’s say self-loving. He’s confident and knows what he wants but he’s also emphatic, attentive, caring and so protective of people he loves.  _ She realizes she doesn’t have the right words to describe him, he’s so great, and he’s hers. _

“I am selfish” he confesses and almost pressing his lips towards her ear “cause as much as I’m looking forward to meeting your sister, I’d very much rather be in bed with you the whole day.”

She does the same as he did, almost pressing her lips toward his ear except she purposely slightly brush her lips over his earlobe and mutters “And what would we do?”

He places his hand on her thigh, fingers slide inside, resting on her inner thighs just inches from her core as he says totally innocently “Nap” and squeezes her thigh in a way that makes her swallow hard, she feels the fire it ignites inside her.  _ Thank god for the privacy of first class. _

“I think we can squeeze some nap time in too.” She announces nonchalantly, her voice low, husky while her cheeks redden.  _ Gosh why is she still blushing in front of her boyfriend? Boyfriend who’s purposely playing with her if his reaction when she pressed her thighs together (yes, his hand still there) in an attempt to shut down the reaction of her body is any indication. _

*  *  *

Jordan is waiting in the arrival hall, holding three cups of coffee she bought when she was already crazy from pacing around. Their flight is 30 minutes delayed. Her eyes are fixed on the place where they will appear first.

Once she sees them, she’s stunned. They are happily chatting, laughing, holding hands. A fan even stops them once, Scott takes a photo with him and signs his hat and then he turns back to Tessa, side hugs her and places a kiss on her temple before their hands slip naturally back together.

They look so happy. Jordan’s heart skips a beat and for a second she got lost in an image before her so much that she completely forgot about her own nerves. She’s pulled back to reality by Tessa’s happy shout “Jord!”. All she can see is her baby sister runs the last few steps towards her before she feels her arms around her and her hair completely obstructing her view. “I’m so happy to see you sis” Tessa says before she pulls away and reach for Scott.

“Hi Jordan, nice to meet you.” Scott says gently, considering extending his hand out to her but she is still holding the coffee holder in one hand and the other hand stayed glued to Tessa.

“Um.. hi..” She answers, meets his eyes just for a brief second before looking down. Tessa is amused by her mostly overconfident sister suddenly acting shy, she’s not sure if she’s ever seen Jordan lost for words. She was expecting her to be stunned by Scott, but it still makes her laugh.

“You bought us coffee?” Scott tries to loosen the atmosphere by stating the obvious, she’s holding 3 coffees with their names on it.

“Oh yes, hope you drink cappuccino ... I’ve no idea so I picked the middle option between milk and dark.”

“Yeah -” Scott replies with a smile but Tessa, who is ready to mock her sister a bit, stops him short “We had coffee in Brisbane earlier, I don’t know if we should drink two coffees before lunch.”

“Ohh I’m sorry I thought...” Jordan stars faltering.

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Scott stops her and pulls her into a hug, which she doesn’t realize until she’s pressed against him and Tessa grabs the coffees from her hand.

After a while he can feel she’s relaxed, most of her tension is gone. “You good?” he asks as he pulls his upper half back a bit.

She blushes. “Yes, thank you.” Her voice is now firmer, more like Jordan, so Tessa clears her throat and calls “Well that’s enough” and put her hands between them and pushes them apart.

They separate with a laugh. “Want a hug too?” Scott asks her with a loving expression, but before he’s finished, Tessa already has her arms wrapped around his waist from the side, her head resting on him in a way so that she still can look at Jordan at the same time.  _ Her baby sister is totally, unconditionally in love, Jordan thinks. _

Scott looks down at Tessa, put a hand on her hip and caresses her there a bit, kisses her forehead and then looks back at Jordan. “Can I take you both for lunch now?”

That caught Jordan a bit off guard. “Oh I expected you guys would prefer to go to hotel from here … so … um ... I have a d- … I’m meeting for lunch with Ben, my-“ Tessa cut her short “boyfriend?” Jordan meant to say colleague but that’s not entirely true.

“So are you finally together Jordan? I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me. Mum said he’s definitely not your boyfriend but chatted with you for an hour and a half during Christmas Day on your porch about some “business things” and she heard you laugh at least half a dozen times and you come back all blushing.” Tessa grins.

Jordan doesn’t have the power to argue right now, she’s still overwhelmed. “Well maybe …”

“In that case we can join you, if that’s ok.” Scott suggests and Tessa quickly add “Yes, we can join you, I’m sure Ben doesn’t mind.”

Jordan capitulates, doesn’t seem she has a chance. She knows well enough Tessa will convince her to meet Ben anyway. “Fine, I’ll let him know we have a company.”

“Can we go now, please? I’m hungry already.” Scott asks, but Tessa knows better than that, it’s more likely about the fact that people already notice him and he doesn’t want to spend an hour signing stuff right now.

“Sure.” Jordan says and before they managed to move, she yells “Oh wait, stop! I promised mum I’d send her picture once we met.”

Scott reaches for her phone with s mile “Go together I’ll make you a picture.”

“All three of us.” Tessa calls, doesn’t care to ask what her sister’s plan is, but by Jordan’s reaction it seems she meant all three of them as well.

Scott grabs Jordan’s phone and snaps a selfie.  _ Three photos, Tessa’s not sure if her attempt to teach him this was successful or if it’s one of his skills from making pics for fans, but she doesn’t care.  _ The girls are arguing over the best pic. It’s a cute photo. All of them smiling, Tessa’s standing in the middle, Scott manages to wrap his free arm around both of them, girls are pretty close, but it’s seen that Tessa’s head is resting on his chest, just by this photo one can tell how much she feels for him.

Jordan picks 1 st pic despite Tessa claiming the 2 nd is better (Scott finds them completely the same if anyone asks) and with a look on Tessa and Scott holding hands already on their way from the airport, types quickly a message to complete the pic.  _ “Mum, she’s in love!” _

Kate answers immediately. _ “She is!” _

They meet Ben 30 minutes later in front of the best burger place in Melbourne. Jordan asked 3 times if it’s ok to go there with Scott’s diet, suggesting they can easily find something else, she doesn’t mind. Scott assured her 3 times it’s ok for him, but she asks again once they are standing in front of the restaurant regardless.

Scott just laughs. “I think it is, I have a day off anyway. You can consult it with my coach here if you don’t believe me.” He points toward Tessa. “Just a burger and you’re sharing fries with me!” She jokes, pretends to be a strict coach, but the truth is that she means it. Not because Scott can’t eat fries but because she doesn’t want a full portion herself and she knows Scott it not such a fan of it either. They already had burgers together and they shared the fries back then too.

Ben laughs. “Tough life man, nice to meet you, I’m Ben.” Tessa giggles at his little spontaneous poem when the guys pat each other's backs before she greets Ben herself. They just shake each other’s hands. Ben’s not sure how he should greet her and Tessa is not so affectionate with people other than Scott Moir, especially with those who she doesn’t know.

Jordan and Ben both ordered the same burger and gives each other a high five. Tessa orders a turkey burger without fries and Scott asks if they can put his fries onto a separate plate so they can share it. Ben and Jordan look at each other.

“Wait, seriously? You were not joking earlier?” Jordan asks Tessa.

“About what?”

“That he’s not allowed to have a full portion fries.”

Scott and Tessa both laugh. “I don’t like them much and Tessa feels sick when she eats too many of them, so we’re sharing it.” He explains.  _ Casually. Of course, he already know her sister better than her. _

“Did you really think I’m telling him what to eat?” Tessa manages though her giggles.

“A bit.” Jordan admits and Ben nods.

“So guys, tell me something about yourself.” Scott demands. “You know everything about me, what I eat for breakfast included, It’s not fair.”

Tessa giggles again, or maybe so far still hasn’t stopped. “I didn’t tell her I swear.”

“I meant it in a way that the media asked me a few times already, but good!”

Jordan is curious about what her sister didn’t tell her and Ben is only better in hiding it. “What?” Tessa ask, guessing based on her sister’s facial expression.

“You have to spill it now, Tessa.”

She locks eyes at Scott for a second and despite the fact that he gave her his permission, she knows this is personal. “It’s nothing, they just didn’t have his favorite combo for breakfast at the hotel and he was a bit moody because of it the first morning and I was making fun of him.” She modified the story a bit.

“Yeah, It was funny at the moment, I mean, not as much for me obviously, but it’s not that interesting a story afterward.” He completes and it seems like the other pair believe them, because they quickly moved on.  _ He’s really glad his woman is able to read him like a book sometimes. _

_ _

“So Ben, what do you do?” Tessa moves the discussion away from Scott.

“Actually, I’m also Canadian. I’m in the same program as Jordan, we met in Canada a few times before she left, I came here 2 months later and she helped me with everything. “

“So you’ve known each other from Canada?” Tessa’s interested in the sudden confession.

Turns out Ben and Jordan don’t have that ability to read each other and speak without words as Tessa and Scott do, because Ben admits much more things than Jordan would like to. Even Scott, who barely knew Jordan, found out earlier that Ben should probably shut up if he doesn’t want to get into trouble with his girlfriend than Ben himself. But Tessa finds it somewhat cute. They are not that connected, but they are complementing each other very well. She believes it’s exactly what Jordan might need.

Tessa notices Scott starting to be a bit restless already. He’s not that talkative anymore and is a bit more touchy. She doesn’t think the other two at the table noticed, but she knows him well. It’s not that he doesn’t like her sister or Ben’s company, but they’ve been sitting down too long with their flight earlier that day. Plus they are constantly between people, here and there some fans ask for pictures, even in the restaurant, and he’d probably like some calm downtime and Tessa would b lying if she’d claim she doesn’t want to spend some time with him alone as well.

“Well guys I think we should go.” Tessa starts. “We should probably pack up and I’d like to take a nap maybe before we go out again.” She turns towards Scott. “Nap” is their secret miracle word between them because his eyes immediately brighten and widen at the same time. Also, she meant it exactly the way he got it.  _ If only the other two knew. _

“Sure, we should probably go back to work.” Ben says after he checks the time. “We are running late already.” Jordan adds, assuring them it’s not a big deal, they just have a project together anyway so they can pretend they worked outside. “But maybe we can meet later? You said you have a day off right? We go to a bar for pub quiz with friends every Thursday, you can join as, it’s gonna be fun.” Jordan winks at them.

“Oh thanks guys but I’m tired already, I’d not be good company.” Scott says and Tessa quickly joins him “Yeah sorry guys but I think we already had enough for today.”

“C’mon guys you just said you are going to take a nap.”

“I’m not joining, I’m sorry. I’m still not fully relaxed from my matches and I have 2 long practice sessions tomorrow. I need to manage some solid sleep time. But you can go Tess, if you want.”

“I’ll stay with you. I don’t feel like a night out either.” Tessa strokes his knee under the table. “But thanks for the invitation guys, we’ll definitely meet again soon.” Scott nods in agreement and excuses himself to make use of the bathroom, Tessa and Jordan excuse themselves too.

Jordan stopped Tessa before they went back. “Tess is everything ok? I mean, Scott’s reaction… Did we misstep somehow?”

“Yes Jord, all good. He’s just tired.”

“Tessa you basically said you are going to sleep right now. Don’t tell me he’s that terribly tired he can’t go out with a bunch of friends. If there is a problem I want to know. I get he’s meeting us for the first time, but Ben is in the exact same situation. If he just needs to go to sleep early you can come alone, no point in watching him sleep. He doesn’t mind either, you need some fun too Tessa. On top of it, you are together all the time, you can hang out with someone else.” Jordan can be very demanding when she wants to achieve something and she’s not the most emphatic person either.

“Jordan stop. Honestly, he is not in the same situation as Ben and you know it. If we’d go, he’d be center of attention again, he has already had enough today. Can you imagine how exhausting it must be? Just consider how much time you two grilled him, add multiple fans. Besides, he’s got only 2 days off. I’d be a very shitty girlfriend if I’d go out today without him. Yesterday was a very exhausting and emotional day itself because not only did they lose, but Adam got under his skin a lot during that match. He asked me if he’s bad boyfriend last night and cried. It took me a lot of time to convince him he’s not. I have no idea what exactly he said him but apparently a lot.”

“He played doubles with Adam?”

“Yes, he did”

“Shit.”

“Exactly. And this is probably his very last real day off before the Australian Open, we spent half of it travelling and with you. If he’d like to spend some alone time with me before we have to keep up with his strict schedule and he will be falling asleep in exhaustion before 9pm, is that too much to ask for? I’m sorry Jordan if I disappoint you, I promise we’ll spend some time together while I’m here, but I can’t today and honestly, I don’t want to either.” She’s really irritated by her sister right now. “And by the way, I don’t think he deserved to be treated this way from you Jordan, he was so nice to you since the very first moment.”

“I’m sorry Tess I didn’t think about it this way.”

“Yeah, just work on your empathy a bit sis.”

“I’ll try. And Tess … It’s amazing how you stepped up for him, you really like him, don’t you?”

“I love him Jordan. I never felt anything remotely close to what I feel now and I’m falling for him more and more every single day. It breaks my heart seeing him hurt.”

“You’re beautiful pair. I’m maybe not so sensitive but I can see what you two already have. Honestly, I might have reacted the way I did because I’m a bit jealous. I’m not sure I found the one, but I know you did.”

“Jordan, Ben is in love with you. Just be a little more open with him.”

“Do you think so?”

“Definitely. I don’t know Jo if he’s the one for you, but you have to allow yourself to find out. He’s a nice guy and you go together pretty well, just give it a serious try.” She side hugs her. “We should go back. Don’t know about Ben, but Scott definitely noticed we are not away just for a bathroom break.”

“Ben probably as well, but he knows he’s not supposed to ask.”

“That’s what I’m talking about Jordan.”

“I’ll give it a try.” She swats Tessa’s shoulder.

When they come back, Tessa wraps her arms around Scott and pulls him into hug, breaths him in and whispers how she missed him. He kisses her hair before they intertwine their fingers on their way out from the restaurant. It’s all quick, publicly acceptable but so soft. Ben is watching them, visibly upset despite the fact that he’s trying his best not to let it show. When Jordan offers him her hand, he grabs it so fast like he’s afraid she can change her mind and gives her a blinding smile. Tessa gives her sister a little nod and smile. Scott smiles too.

Tessa and Scott choose to walk back to the hotel. They need to clear up some things to have nice calm time together later. Tessa explains to him that Jordan is not upset with him and not mad that he refused to go out, she explains to him her personality and tells him briefly what the two of them discussed so he can understand better. Scott tells her more about Ben’s feelings, because the guys talked too. That he likes Jordan a lot, but he feels like she’s refusing to let him into her life and how surprised he was she let him meet the two of them. And most importantly, they tell each other once again just how thankful they are they met. Bad weather might be now less bad for them. They stop for an ice cream, Scott claims he doesn’t want any and then eats half of Tessa’s, because it’s _ “so good and I haven’t had this flavor in forever” _ , but she absolutely doesn’t mind.

*  *  *

“Tess, you don’t have to…” Scott stops her on her way down to meet his cock, one hand already palming him.

“I want to.” She whispers, looking him directly in the eyes. And she really wants to, she never did it to anyone despite her boyfriends’ multiple requests. Ironically Scott never asked for it. She told him the first time he wanted to eat her out about her own “restraints” in this and he shut her up with a passionate kiss and never gave her the feeling that she should do it. She always found it disgusting, but now, something changed (maybe the person? she wonders) and she wants to taste him, she wants it  _ now _ . She even feels eager to do so.

He lifts her chin up and whisper firmly “You can stop whenever you want, ok?” before lets her go.

She first places kisses on both of his inner thighs and let his cock meet her cheeks,rubs it a bit. She’s nervous but desperately wants. The feeling of expectations in her is stirring.

She first places open mouth kisses along his length, then lick it up and down. She’s ready. So is he. Firm and hard for her. She places her palm on him so she can regulate the depth more easily, as Scott advised her. She takes a deep breath and takes him in. All her worries and weird feelings are completely lost the second his cock is in her mouth. It makes him moan followed by “ooh Tessa”.

She starts slowly, carefully. Takes him in and out, tentatively before she allows herself to go deeper. After a while, her tongue starts to work him too, not much longer, she dares to suck. It’s all come as natural as everything with him. His moans and groans act as encouragement for her. She wants to hear it again. Soon, she’s not thinking, just work by feeling. Her hand on him starts work against her mouth and her free hand is alternating between playing with his balls and teasing his inner thighs.

He tangles his hand into her hair and says out of breath “Fuck. You are incredible.”

She’s not sure what she’s doing and if she’s doing it right, but his reactions are igniting a fire in her, she wants to make him feel better and better, make him come. She increases her intensity

It doesn’t take long and he takes all his remaining brain cells together to breath out quickly “Tess I’m gonna come…” as a warning, give her the option.

She was planning to finish him by hand, but she can’t loosen her mouth around him now, she can’t lose that feeling. She wants to experience it all at once. She doesn’t even hesitate. She loosens the grip of her supportive hand on him and goes deeper, he’s not there yet but he’s already screaming. She goes lightly down and tightens her grip around him on her way up, again and again. He moans “Tess” in raw desperation as if it’s supposed to be his last word ever and then comes. Hard. It’s warm and tastes surprisingly good.

She feels incredible. And proud. It was the most emotional sexual experience of her life. She knows she wants to do it again. Soon. She rests her head on his lower abdomen for a while before joining him further up the bed, too shy to meet his eyes. He’s still finding his breath. She tangles herself around him, her head on his shoulder.

They are laying there in silence, any words are senseless, he gives her time to process it, and he needs it a bit too.

“Was it good?” she asks, doesn’t sound as much worried.

He chuckles a bit and moves himself so he can face her, despite he knows well she’d prefer to keep her face buried on him. She has this lovely blush on her cheeks. “No Tess, it was phenomenal!” His eyes widen a bit just thinking about. “Seriously, If I didn’t feel firsthand how tentatively you started, which was hot as fuck by the way, I’d in no way believe you never did that before!” He pecks her lips and jokes “If it was the last time, I’m completely fine with it, cause that’s totally a last memory worthy ..”

She flips him back so she can rest her head on him again, he’s playing with her belly ring for a while, before asks “What do you want to do next today? Tell me….” It’s still just late afternoon and he really wants to do everything for her today, until he has to go back to his tennis duties.

“I thought ... we might take a nap now-“ Which he interrupts with a frown, almost troubled brows “Seriously?” His expression makes her laugh so much. “Not like that …I mean, really sleep for a while.” They just experienced three mind-blowing orgasms in a row, it’s enough for today, at least for now.

“And then we can go for dinner, what’d you say about sushi?”

“Sushi is good.”

“Great. I’m paying!”

He looks down at her, knowing there’s no point to argue with her. “Tessa Virtue who you are? You just gave me the best blow job of my life and also invite me for dinner?”

“Don’t get too used to it” she teases him.

“I already can see those articles “Scott Moir let his girlfriend pay his bills.” He jokes. “Fantastic.”

She burst in laughter. “If that were to happen, Camila would kill me”

“Probably both of us.”

*  *  *

After dinner, they decided to go for a walk to the beach to watch sunset. They slip off their shoes and let the sea soak their feet. He’s in a gray pair of fitted chino shorts and a light pink V-neck tee.  _ She loves that he’s not scared of those colours. _ She has a simple navy strap summer dress with bare back and skirt fluttering in the wind, the one Scott asked her to wear. Her hair is in loose, natural waves, something she doesn’t wear often, and Scott thinks she is the most beautiful he’s ever seen her right now .

“Do you have any regrets that we didn’t go with Jordan and Ben to the bar?” He suddenly broken their warm silence.

“No.” She makes him sit in the sand and puts her head onto his lap so she can watch the rising stars slowly, doesn’t care that she’s gonna have sand everywhere. He softly removes the stray hair from her face. “I’m so glad we’re alone, really.” She pauses herself for a while “You look great today by the way.”

He smiles “It’s just basics.”

“It is, but chic. I love you’re not scared even of pastel colors. Where did you learn how to dress up this well?”

“Well, I was always interested in looking good. Even as a young boy I always picked carefully my matching outfits. It was either colorful shirts or shorts and the other black or white and I took extra care to pick well color coordinated head bands and wristbands with an outfit. Actually, I remember once when I was about 10, we picked some shoes in the shop and they had a purple option for girls and blue for boys and then black and white. I begged mum to buy me the purple ones because it will go well with my new black and white kit. I think my father was convinced I was gay for a while. I think he had doubts even when I had my first girlfriend because he once heard me saying something like I was distracted by her odd outfit choice.” He laughs at the memory.

“I like colors, and actually pastel colors are my favorite because they are not that aggressive. I don’t know if it’s their real effect, but it feels warm.” He smiles at her. “I like to look good. Also, I’m attending many events and I don’t wanna look boring or so, so I sometimes check current trends. Plus when you are constantly being photographed, I think it’s natural you at least take care of how you look. And you will laugh but I even quite like shopping.”

“We can go shopping together during some of your off days.” Her eyes sparkled. He noticed she’s quite obsessed with clothes and shopping already. Her fully packed walk-in wardrobe and two extra closets in her room speak for themselves, if he’d have any doubts.

“That’s why I didn’t let you bring all those 20 dresses.” he winks at her.

Their discussion was interrupted by Tessa’s phone. She opens the messages from Jordan and smiles warmly.

“What?” Her expression makes him curious. He knows it’s someone from her family though. He knows their variety of smile already.

“Jordan sent me a picture, they decided to skip the bar too.” She shows him the picture on her phone. It’s a wide smiling Ben holding her hand on the table and shot message “ _ Enjoy your date night little sis. _ ”.

“I’m glad for them, Ben seems to be a good guy. I don’t know any of them well enough, but they look good together.”

“Do we look good together?”

“We look the best together.” He strokes her cheek before he lifts her head and put her down and lays down on the sand by her side. “Would you text her back?”

“I might send her a picture back, wanna help me pick one?”

“Yeah.” He nods, opens the gallery on her phone and starts seriously observing each photo, Tessa catches him smile many times. “I like this one.” He says after a while, showing her the photo taken by accident. The one she would probably not consider, not even open, herself. They were posing for a selfie when the wind blew her hair into his face and they both started laughing, he grabbed her shoulder, turned himself and kissed her cheek, face still partly covered in her waves. “I like your smile there and everything.”

He’s right. If perfection would exist, that’s it. That’s her perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it takes a bit longer for this one, hopefully the waiting was worth it. Let me know what you think guys! Next up Australian open. And it’s gonna be fun! Will Scott defend his title or not?


	8. (Defending) Australian Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys! A tad bit later than actual AO, but we made it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for my hiatus. I had that certain vission of starting and finishing with the press conference, I wanted to make is intense and fun and all the tennis include somehow real, life get hectic and I didn't find it in me to make it happen.  
Hope some of you still like to see the updade. Enjoy your reading! 💕  
Also, it's 2am and I just finisshed it, I will correct it later, but I really really wanted to post is now! It took long enough. Hopefully no major errors are included. Sorry for the language errors in advance. 🙈 (Also info for my dear editor Tess, I lost my Twitter account and I was, so far, not able to get it back 😬, hope you enjoy the reading here as well.)

_“Scott, we heard you are accompanied here just by your girlfriend, is that correct?”_

Scott enters pre-tournament press armed with the smile, and, he dares to say, prepared. There was a lot of attention to his practices and there weren’t exactly subtle. They were nothing to subtle, if he’s honest. For once in his life he wants his private life to go first. They had a talk pack in home about her privacy, and then thorough discussion after Camila’s hotel room visit and figured out that Tessa is al for to be open for their own sake as well. So they were holding hands in the areal, occasionally sharing kisses, and - of course, Tessa was handling every single practice of his. As a pro in the media business, she was also shooting him random questions reporters will ask him while morning. So, this question? Twenty others? He’s fine. 

“Correct, yes.” Scott tries to maintain his expression neutral, because sporting emotions would only encourage them to ask more personal questions. Yes, on contrary to Camila, Tessa really spend time to prepare him. He knows the corners of his lips shoots up, but that’s only for good, he decides.

“_We saw her on the court with you, did she replace your long-time coach?”_

“No. My coach unfortunately can’t be there for Australia, so Tessa joins the team. They are in intense contact, we all are.”

_“Is that enough?”_

“Why it should _not_ be enough?” He counters by question.

_“Excuse me here, but you are known as one of the players who is not handling well tournaments without coach presence.”_ That’s true. He’s not. Despite he is not asking for on-court coaching often, he needs his coach in the stands. But, if he and his mental prep coach are correct, then the reason is not because he is unable to do tactic alone or ask for hitter, but because he needs to calm down. He is not so nervous anymore, sure, chill around matches is still there and once he’ll lose it, he’s probably gonna stop play, but outside of around match time, he is on ease. What he seeks in his coach is presence of something well known. The only person he always have. After all, he has the same coach since he was 21 and he cooperated with him since he was like 13. Scott likes to say Joe is like his second father and as unusual as it is in the tennis world, he can’t imagine ever replace him. Tessa, however, sure as hell can work as his private support more than enough. 

“That’s why Tessa took his role.” 

_“Is it enough, though?”_

“She understands the game and I’d like to think she understands me.” Scott makes the room chuckle.

_“I sure believe she does. However, I don’t remember you ever have a girlfriend on tour-”_

“She’s not my first girlfriend if you are trying to ask this.” He cracks the room completely now.

_“I’m just trying to say, that she is woman, which is not usual on ATP circuit. More, the woman you have personal relationship with. Something you are not used to dealing with on tour at all. She doesn’t have coaching experiences. I did the interview with your coach few years back and he said you need clear strict instruction during practices. Are you sure this can work?”_

“I’m not sure if you are questioning her or me.” Scott raises a brow. “She is the woman, yes. Personally, I have to say there is not enough female coaches on the ATP tour and that should be changed. Woman can understand tennis the same as man do. If we, I mean, tennis players, are unable to listen to them, then it’s our weakness and ego issues, not theirs. My Tessa has excellent game brain. She has very solid and variable game. Of course I beat her, but how many coaches can beat their player? I dare to say on elite level this number is close to none. The game with her has high quality. More, more than a few times she surprised me with something I would not expect. I really had to move my ass to give it back.”

“I can’t lie to her. She knows when I’m not feeling something. I tend to be frustrated sometime and counting that certain exercises one by one until it’s done or work despite I’m dead tired and would use some rest better. I’m able to grit the teeth and make a job done without Joe noticing. Tessa knows. She makes me to do more when I’m not feeling it or on contrary less when I’m too tired. I can tell you admit it is not easy. That’s something I should work on and openly give this feedback she doesn't need to Joe as well. She doesn’t have coaching experiences, but that’s why she is closely working with Joe. Eventually, she knows how to win here, how many coaches can say that?”

He is right. And those few spiteful gossipy reporters shut their mouth close. The rest of the press conference went on light note. If you mark as light serious talk about his no. 1 spot and plans for the season, accompanied by being reigning a champion and apparently having Javier Fernandez in his half. The draw was out a few hours, but he never check more than one opponent at the time. Javier is one of his strongest rivals, he was beaten by him in the last two encounters. Both on the clay, which is Javi’s strongest surface (Scott’s worse), but it suck anyway. Especially than one from French Open he lost in four, all three sets in fucking tiebreak. Javi is the great guy, the two of them are friends and eventually, Scott is happy for his success, but the lost is still lost. And he is not losing often. Scott is not nervous about having him in the draw, he has to beat everyone if he wants to win after all. That’s the rule his beloved grandpa taught him when he was just very small and given to his level had to play with much older and bigger boys. Every time he would want to complain about the draw, he repeats this for himself. That’s also why he never checks the whole draw at once. Eventually, it’s his go to mantra when he’s stepping onto the court for the biggest matches. It’s also one of the sentences he is motivating himself during the match when he’s down or losing. Despite he don’t care about the draw, medias does. They are very good about updating him about his ranking, chances and points he is defending. Luckily after all those years, he doesn’t care about that either.

* * *

During the time he had his numerous press and media duties, Tessa was out with Jordan. She had to get up early, because Scott had early morning practice planned before the heat hits and, despite he didn’t say it out loud, he needed to get a bit of steam away before all the media madness as well. His slightly different intensity with which he was hitting betrays him, but Tessa let it be. If anything, she understand. Despite a bit more forceful hitting, he was his usual self. She only wonders if Joe would notice as well. 

Given to her early alarm clock, she agreed to brunch with Jordan. She has the breakfast with Scott as well, but she would be already hungry anyway, and, given to her current high physical activity, she has bigger appetite. At first, she tried to fight it, but got dizzy and Mark, Scott’s physiotherapist who happen to also have a diploma as nutritionist, figured out it had to be due to too low amount of food she is eating. Since she increase it, it never happen again and overall, she feels significantly better. She is definitely not complaining. She likes food and she has the sweet teeth. She only likes her fit body, so she is keeping an eye on her diet. She didn’t purposely eat less, she just didn’t realize with all Scott’s practices she is part of, she should eat more. 

Tessa suspects Jordan took at least two weeks off from work, because she made the huge plans for the two, three of them and sometime included even Ben. It’s unrealistic, if nothing then she at least doubt Scott would be willing to go out every evening at his match day. At first, Jordan had plans for his off-day nights as well, but that Tessa shut down right at the beginning. After every day off, there is always match day. She suspects Jordan is secretly torn between wishing Scott would lose early so they all can hang out (They decided no matter how far in tournament he will go, they will stay the whole time because of Jordan.) and hoping she will get an opportunity to see him win from his player box. She is his fan after all. 

Her plans are unrealistic given to the fact that Tessa and Scott have also their own plans, but Jordan is not willing to listen. Eventually she only said her they will go day by day without any plans in forward, which didn’t make Jordan happy but also didn’t make her realize she should slow down. That’s why Tessa is exhausted when she comes back. 

“You looks tired babe. What did you do with Jordan?” Scott asks her over the bowl of ice cream. Her ice cream Scott shares only a little bit now. 

“She just think she always gets what she wants. Which is now every second of mine or our time when you are not on the court.”

“I can be the bad guy and tell her no, if you want me to.”

“That doesn’t matter. She is not willing to listen anyway. We’re gonna do what we want, and she will be annoyed or whatever. I plan to spend time with her but keep our schedule at the first place. Better tell me what about the draw?”

“It’s Bidař for the first round. I know he plays mostly doubles, which means he’s good at the net. He has solid serve, quite variable game, but otherwise if I stick with my game, it should be good. He is also known for not the best stamina. I played him once before recently, so I don’t really need spend much time of the game plan.”

“Good. And the rest?”

“I’m never looking further than one round at the time, so please don’t tell me. Otherwise I know Javier is in my half, press informed me.” He a bit dry chuckle.

“How you can make it without looking. I was always waiting like crazy for the draws to be out.”

“It doesn’t help. You never know how far a certain player will make it. Sure, some players are more likely to go far, but after all it’s always just me. You have to be ready for everyone and I’m going into every tournament to win. It doesn’t happen every time, obviously, but speculations don’t help you to do so.”

“That make sense.” It really does. His mentality is clearly the highest. She would probably be too curious for that, though. She is already making up his most possible draws in her head. She can’t imagine it be hers draw. 

* * *

His match with Bidař was really the easy one. So was Matteo Rizzo and Ivan Bukin. The last one gave him a bit troubles in the first set which ended 13:11 for Scott in the tiebreak. After what he won the first one, though, Ivan lost his drive and lost 6:2 and went with the bagel into the locker. 

The huge troubles come in fourth round with Shoma Uno. The guy is small but incredible fast. What he is able to give back is incredible. No surprise he is giving troubles to everyone and rightfully holds top 10 place despite all the experts were considering him too small. It needs only a second of not ideal concentration and you are down. It’s windy and especially from one side Scott doesn’t have his serve. All and all it leads into winning first set 4:6 and the other two losing in the tiebreak. 

He decides to go into the lockers for the break and Tessa is dying in the box. She is all sweaty and nervous she almost starts chewing her nails again. Habit she successfully beat before she hit her teenage years. Now the only thing which stopped her was Ben asking Jordan if she think they are going to be seen on the screen. It’s the first match Ben attended with them (Jordan’s second, but Ben claimed it’s not appropriate to use Scott to get into the sold-out Rod Laver, despite Scott directly invited him to attend with Jordan whatever he wants. Technically, both Jordan and Ben was in the areal one other day, but Scott was not playing. Which Jordan likes to joke he did in purpose.) and he is overwhelmed at least. He made Jordan call Tessa to ask Scott if there is any special dress code he should follow. Good to say, Scott obviously laughing and claiming he can wear joggers and shirt just fine didn’t help him. It took both Tessa and Jordan to convince him he was not joking and anything cassual is fine. However, it’s his sentence which saved her from worldwide faux pas, because she knows for certainty she _will_ be on the screen. And she would prefer not to be all around the internet chewing on her thumb.

Scott comes back and lost two serves in the row. Left side of the court is really a disaster for him today. He won two service games from that side in three and half sets. Fair to add he won every single one and most returns from the other side, but it’s not enough. 

It’s 5:4 for Shoma Who is now going to serve for the match.

  * 15:0 Shoma opens with the ace.
  * 30:0 It was breathtaking 22 shots long rally ended by Shoma with perfectly placed lob from defensive position. That’s two points from defeat.
  * 30:15 with Scott’s badass return down the line. Tessa’s sure her hair are gray despite it’s dyed. Who on earth is going for that risky return after the first serve? It payed off though. 
  * What payed off for the previous return cannot be said about this one. Despite it’s supposed to be easier shot, it ends in the net. Shoma’s serve is now arguably the best he played all match. 40:15 and two match balls.
  * Another breathtaking exchange. Crowd is wild. It’s ended by perfectly executed backhand cross court winner closely behind the net almost from the baseline from Scott. 40:30. If someone asks Tessa how he did it, she has no idea. It was pure perfection. One down, one to go. Scott looks into the box for the first time in the whole match. Tessa has no idea what do. She nods encouragingly and hopes he finds what he is looking for in her eyes.
  * First serve is called out but Shoma takes the hawk eye. His rate of success is so had 4 out of 5 in the match. If It’s gonna be in, it’s over. Scott takes a towel from ball kid while waiting. Barely one person in the crowd is sitting. Everyone is halfway up, filter forward. The intensity of atmosphere has to be felt on the other side of the areal. It’s out by about 5cm. Second serve. Net and second another second serve. Tessa’s knuckles are blue from intensity of her fists. It’s punished by Scott’s insane return accompanied by roar which has to be heart all the way in Canada afterward. Shoma is without a claim here. 40:40
  * A:40 and third match ball for Shoma after unforced error at the net from Scott.
  * Another crazy return, this time after first serve, down the line again. Back at deuce.
  * Never ending rally full of “in-another-match-definitely-winners” from both sides finally ended by forehand volley from Scott’s racquet. It’s arguably the best exchange of the match. Crowd is on the feet. Advantage for Scott.
  * It’s out from the return and hawk eye on Scott’s side. It takes forever. Scott searches for Tessa’s eyes but she has no message to give him. She has no idea about the ball despite it was closer to his box’s side. She lifts the fist up and Scott makes a fist as well and nods. No matter about the ball he’s going to fight. _“You have to beat them all.”_ Scott whispers for himself word of his grandfather again. This time actually slightly moving his lips. Many time lip readers tried to figure out what he said, never with success and he’s never said it out loud for the press. It’s in!! Barely few millimeters but in! It’s 5 all!

Tessa has no knowledge how he won the set 5:7 in the end, only now there’s Scott sitting with shirt of different color, medical stuff taping his tight and Shoma’s in the locker. It takes forever till he comes back and it takes forever than Scott’s leg is tapped. She noticed he misstep somewhere around the middle of THE game, but because he continued, she hoped it’s nothing. Now she’s worried. She’s never thought what it’s going to be like once he takes medial time. It’s nerve wracking. 

Fifth set is incredible tennis. Whole match in high quality, now it only escalates. One place on matches of the year list is booked, that’s for sure. Player no. 1 and no.10, fifth set, 5 hours passed, 4:4.

Scott is going the serve from the tricky side. At 30:30 he gets time violation on serve and Tessa’s sure he has cramps. Fair to say Shoma can stay in position longer than necessary either. This match doesn’t have a looser despite the winner is just one.

Gem. Set. Match. Scott Moir.

4:6 7:6(7) 7:6(15) 5:7 4:6 from second match ball after 5 hours 57 minutes and 3 match balls saved.

_“Well Scott, that was the match! Congratulation.”_

“Yeah, I just want to say hats off Shoma.” Scott turns toward his opponent who is walking away and claps. “I’m sorry one had to lose today, you played spectacular! I’m death, men. One of the toughest matches I’ve _ever_ played.” Crowd erupt in applause. Shoma imaginary puts the hat off and claps as well before walks away.”

_“You saved 3 match balls in the forth set. What was you thinking about?”_

“I don’t know. Seriously. I think I just went one shot at the time, but my mind is absolutely blind right now.”

_“It was almost 6 hours long match. Your fitness level is obviously very strong this season again. It’s your longest match at the Australian open ever and todays weather is barely under heat limit.”_

“It’d like to think so. Thank you. Have to admit I’m right now really looking forward for ice bath I usually hate, though. I want to thank you all for coming today and supporting through the whole match. It can’t be easy in this weather, I hope you all are well hydrated. I love you guys.”

_“There’s one person who suffer particularly during this match though, and that’s your girlfriend. Despite the heat at one point during the 4th set, I swear she was white.”_

Scott runs hand through his sweaty hair. “Seriously, can someone here send that girl flowers right now? I’m gonna pay for it afterward.” Scott laughs together with audience. “I’m so sorry Tess. I hope you still love me.” He address her and earns another laugh from the crowd. She laughs as well and sends him an air kiss.

_“Well, we’re going to let you go find out. Thank you for the match Scott and welcome in the quarterfinals again!” _

“Thank you.”

Tessa waits for him with Ben and Jordan right after the match. Scott walks right into her embrace and stops only when she had to takes two steps back together with him. He doesn’t greet either of them, and doesn’t talk right away either. Just holds her close with face buried in the crook of her neck, eyes closed. There are cameras around, but he doesn’t care. There is various pre-match hugs running around the internet already, so It’s irrelevant. He doesn’t care about anything but her at the moment. 

“Good job.” She whispers and rubs his back.

“I’m sorry for all the nerves.” He squeezes her once more, kisses her cheek and finally pulls away. 

“Have to admit those match balls didn’t make me well.” She chuckles. “Dramatic.”

“Not like I planned it…” He laughs but stops short and grimaces. He’s all sore now. 

“Mum texted me to say congrats by the way.”

“What? It must be the middle of the night in Canada.”

“Apparently the longer you played the more impossible it was to turn it off.”

“Text her back thanks and sorry.” Scott shrugs and turns toward Jordan and Ben. “Thanks for coming, hope you guys will still come for quarters as well after today.” He greets with them briefly.

“Thanks for inviting us, it certainly was the ride, men.” Ben answers and Jordan makes a comment about him paying for her cardiologist jokingly. 

“What about the leg?” Tessa takes his attention again and rubs his haped thight.

“I made the wrong step in that deciding game in 4th, it hurts but I don’t think it’s serious.”

“I noticed, yeah. What is the plan for now?”

“Dinner afterward, right?” Jordan joins in.

“I’m sorry, but I’m staying in today. I am not in state for the night out.”

“We have the reservation made for 10 days already. We are not able to get a new one.” Jordan points out not so understandingly.

“I know. I didn’t play 6 hours match because I was enjoying myself.” Scott lifts an eyebrow. “I warned you right at the beginning It’s always based on the match. Nothing sure. It’s 17pm, I have to hit ice bath now, cool down, then some quick first aid physio, attend the press, then some more physio and let the thigh check. I’m not even realistically able to make it at 20pm anyway, not to mention I’m barely moving.” Scott half answers Jordan and half informs Tess.

Jordan nods. She understands, of course she does, she’s not obtuse, but it sucks. Tessa nods as well and asks, “Do you need anything from me?”.

“Not now. But can you stay with me for the evening, please? I’d be no use but don’t feel like being alone. Get some food if you want, though. I’m gonna eat something now and then order room service for the proper dinner, but it might be late for you.”

“Of course, I wasn’t thinking otherwise.”

* * *

“Was Jordan too mad?” 

“Not that much. I made her go with Ben anyway. She understands it in some way, she just don’t get why you can’t go out when tomorrow you have a day off and if you are that tired than why you want me to stay with you. The hardest for her to understand is, though, that I genuinely want to stay with you as well instead of go to get some fancy food with them.”

“I was thinking about it and it was kind of selfish, but I know it’s one of those matches which don’t let me sleep right away and I don’t want to be left alone. It’s so hard to be alone at those times. You could be having fun in the restaurant instead of laying in the bad and watching movie with me, though. You would tell me if you wanted something else, right?”

“Trust me, there is no place I’d rather be than here with you. I can’t imagine leave you alone after such a match. I’m not even able to explain it and I didn’t try to explain it to my sis at all, but it’s such strong emotion wanting just to be with you. Even if you would be asleep, I would not be able to leave you right now. Also, it sounds weird but it kinda made me tired as well.”

“I’m so happy to have you.”

“Happiness is mutual. You might let me recover and make your next matches easier, though.” She pats his chest. 

* * *

He does. Kevin Aymoz who made it into QF for the first time will not have the best memories. Talented played lost 6:1 6:3 6:1. 

Semifinal brought the long-awaited match between Scott and Javier Fernandez. It’s a tough one. The match which made the crowd wild. This is why people watch tennis. Two gentlemen facing each other, show off of incredible winners and breathtaking defense, war of power but also variability. There is respect all around despite the heat of the match, and a lovely exchange at the net in the end. One would say it was only missing one extra set to perfection. Tessa definitely not belong into said “one” group. Three tiebreaks was enough. 

The whole day of the final, Tessa is probably more nervous than Scott. She doesn’t realize it until she is giving him his go-to hug and he whispers some reassuring words into her ear.

Defending champion on the one side, 3 years younger, hungry for his first greatest trophy, big hitter, Nikita Katsalapov on the other. The Russian made his second final. He lost in Wimbledon to Scott last year, after what he defeated Charlie White in Semis. He has one thing Scott doesn’t, though. Olympic silver from Rio. Scott lost in quarters to Charlie, who ended surprisingly fourth in the end. This season is all about the Olympic medal, but first, there is the final of Australian Open Scott is going nothing but win. Atmosphere is high since the beginning. 

Players are wild, so is everyone else. First set goes to Nikita 5:7, but the other two on Scott’s side 6:2 7:5. It’s the championship point when he looks at Tessa for the first time in the match. She makes a fist and nod, Scott nods back. Serving on her side, once again in tiebreak.

Tessa feels like she’s lock in the bubble with him. He toss the ball up and she knows what he’s going for. It takes a second and she's standing with arms up, crying a moment later. It was ace down the T. Undeniable. Nikita doesn’t even try a challenge. 

She’s not sure how he got there, but he’s standing in the box and hugging her so tight and crying as well. “I’m so proud of you.” She breathes out. “This one’s for you. I love you.” He answers. It takes good few minutes until they part and he moves to hug his brother Charlie who came all the way to Melbourne just yesterday for the finals and officially made up for his royal fuck up during Christmas, then quickly Jordan and Ben.

Once he holds the trophy, he looks up. Many people think he is religious in some way, but the truth is he is thanking to his grandpa. It’s usually the moment which makes him emotional the most about the whole ceremony. His grandpa gave him the first racquet for Christmas, hit with him the first time, taught him basics, brought him into the club and gave him the most valuable lessons in his life. If it was not thanks to him, he would probably never play. He never missed his final no matter if it was U12 Orange bowl or final of the Wimbledon. Every single one until he was gone. Since then he always looks up a takes a time to thank. He wishes the most his grandpa would be proud. 

* * *

_“Congratulation to your victory. You played unusual number of tiebreaks this tournament, what do you think about it?”_

“That guys are coming after me.” Scott laughs. “I’m sorry for all the nearly heart attacks and sleepless nights at home, I’m going to work on it.”

_“Can you tell us what it feels like for you hugging your girlfriend after the triumph?” _Tessa was common topic to every press he had during the tournament. He feels like he told them everything her clothes size include at this point. It’s crazy. After that first pre-tournament press, all questions was light and understandingly curious, thought. It’s hard to share the life with whole world, but after all the years Scott got used to it. He had the girlfriend other than Tessa in the stands for total amount of matches he can count on one hand, none of those was final match and all long time ago. Then there is his last girlfriend, also tennis players, who attended sadly just one of his matches and not for the whole time. So, it’s new. Tessa is new. She has tennis history and obviously everyone is interested. 

“I certainly enjoy it, but I’m not sure how much she enjoys hugging all sweaty me all the time. I should probably ask her.” He crack the press room right at the beginning. 

_“We saw you hugging pre-match numerous times as well. There is even gif all around the social media. Does it have any reason?”_

“The gif or the hug? ...no, kidding. It was unplanned at first, we did it during the ATP Cup and the cameras captured it. Eventually, it kind of become ritual. It’s nice. Like little reassurance that no matter how the match goes, we are together. Which doesn’t mean I hate losing now any less.” Happy Scott means funny press. “And in regard to gifs - Tessa seems to be collecting them.” He chuckles. 

_“You’re not?”_

“I have saved the first one and now might add this one, in case someone’s going to make it. But I’m not so into gifs and emojis as she is, you know. But I think It’s nice, I might look through her collection one day.”

He ends the day by posting the gifs of both their pre and celebratory hug side by side with simple “Thank you” caption. Thanks to Tessa and Thanks to fans. For the gifs and for everything.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it a worthy ride?  
This chapter include a lot of tennis and I sincerly hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be a bit more relationship oriented again, no worries.  
Let me know what do you think especially about those tennis parts, specificaly that 4th round match! 🙈 I was really looking forward to include some real tennis, but not too much, does it make sense? I also didn't want to make it into boring description of all 7 matches so I pick one and the other make into snips. Yell at me how I succeed or not please! Tennis is close to my heart and I hope I made is justice. Your feedback means a world to me. 💗
> 
> Gosh, how much I missed those characters!! 🎾🏆👫


	9. (Not only) laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion. Work emergency, some life changing decisions and a lot of laughter (and love).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it’s been a lifetime. Is there still anyone who care? I had this written a looong time but didn’t have my disc, when I finally got it back, I realized my writing really improved cause it was terrible. I had to rewrite a good half of it, hopefully now as I put it somehow together it makes sense and it’s not a complete crap. 😬
> 
> Enjoy the reading. 💕

Photoshoot for team Canada. That’s the last thing between him and Tessa. Tomorrow. He hate that stuff. It always take forever. This one is a particular nightmare because of his ex, Catharina, who is on the set as well and his manager, who hold the image of two white sport darlings (too strong status in his opinion) strongly in hands despite their breakup happened months ago. She is unable to stop arranging them into do join (which always ends as very suggestive) shoot and him leaving the set in anger. It even leaked into the medias that one time after what someone snapped a video of him slamming the door that he has a temper. He doesn’t have a strong issue with Cath, despite she never fail to throw him a look or two and walks around him suggestively, what he hates is a sham. And quite frankly, he believes despite its probably good for her image, Catharina is not any big fan of the media games either.

One final thing to check before he can hold his beautiful girlfriend again. That’s the sentence his falling asleep with.

* * *

Photoshoot is going surprisingly well. Well, expect that moment when Camila scolds him right at the entrance when she sees he has coffee in one hand and bagel in the other. Apparently, he is supposed to be all muscles and any food would ruin that. As if he’s shooting Calvin Klein shoot and not a simple shoot in team Canada merch in front of the Olympic.

All of the personal sessions are almost done and it’s time for funny group pictures the team will post in the next months and cover shoot for some kind of special pre-Olympic edition of magazine, covering stories of the athletes on the road toward the Olympic, which Scott knows he is supposed to be on. That’s when Camila comes to announce him that he and Catharina are up next, and he’s supposed to put on his team Canada tennis kit.

Scott stills. His blood boiling. He leaves the room and motion to her to follow.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Scott, it’s team Canada photoshoot, she is one of the athletes going to the Olympics-” Camila starts her soothing strategy, knowing all well what is coming.

“So far she doesn’t even have ranking!” He point matter-of-factly and then calm down a tone or two. “As much as I hope she’s gonna play eventually,” Which is true, he’s not a dick just because they didn’t work out as a couple. “I’m not shooting with her and you damn know that!”

“It’s not your private shoot and you are not gonna bossing me here, when we were discussing who should be on the cover you were number one but they wanted two athletes on the cover so forgive me if I naturally suggest my second athlete there!”

“You naturally suggest?! Fuck… how many time I need to tell you I don’t want it?! It’s team Canada shoot, not your company show... “

“Can you for one damn moment do your job and stop pleasing your girlfriend?!”

“What did you just say?! Who do you think you are?! I told you I’m not doing shoots with her way before I even met Tessa.”

“Everyone noticed the two women are everything but friends.” Truth be told, the two had a few brief and not the warmest encounters in Australia, there is a video where they threw a look on one another which can be explained only as ... whatever but nice. Social media were wild it’s jealousy, but what he gathered from what Tessa’s offered, they were in each other’s backs since around U12.

“They are not friends, but she is the last person to dictate me what I should do. You should learn from her.”

“Here we are. Exactly my dear, because she is the last one to run your life, I am your manager, not McCormic! So, go dress up!”

He just laugh. “You know what, I’m done.”

“What?!”

“You hear me. I’m done.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. You are no longer my manager.”

“You can’t...”

“Oh, I can! Remember that special part we included in my deal 3 years ago after our argument? Beside, you violate my contract multiple times now so I can leave even without that special thing. Now, excuse me. I’m gonna deal with this shit myself.”

“Hey guys” Scott approaches the photographer and team Canada stuff. “Camila told me I’m supposed to do cover with Catharina now, and ...let’s say I have a personal issue with that. I really appreciate if we would be able to find a possibility to shoot with someone else.”

“I’m sorry, Scott. We thought if your manager suggested it herself you two are fine.” One of the team directors says.

“Yeah. She has that imagine in her head where for some reasons she push our narrative as a couple despite we broke up a year ago. I’ve had multiple disagreement with her about that and this one is the last one, I just fired her.” He mentions the fact continues quickly. “See, I know my manager is my responsibility and you have a stage prepared and everything and I can do it if it’s necessary, but I personally find it very odd to smile from the cover with my ex-girlfriend and speak about my current one who is gonna be part of my team at the Olympic in the actual interview in the same magazine. It’s disrespectful toward both woman and public in general and I don’t wanna be that person. Besides, I think it would be better to have athletes from two different sports on the cover, it’s not tennis magazine, right? So maybe me and I don’t know … Maya, kayak is so cool? or Amanda, she’s sixteen and already hit the limit for long jump? Or Stacy, she has a big shot for medals, she’s shark in the pool. Or Catharina and Charlie (judist) can be good match… “

“Do you think you can sit in Maya’s kayak?” One of the women catch the idea.

Scott chuckles, the stone from relieve fall to his feet. “I’m not sure I can fit in.”

* * *

Scott catch last minute flight from Vancouver to London. He is supposed to come several hours later and he purposely never mentioned he might be able to catch the earlier flight he hoped he could to be able to surprise Tessa. He stops in the flower shop and bought huge bucket of peonies before he rings at her doorbell.

He’s expected her jump him around the neck or at least smile wide and kiss him, but she just opened the door, all her surprised expression died in one look. She greet him coldly, he leans to kiss her himself but stop short as she doesn’t seems to appreciate it a lot. “Bad mood?” He tries to pull her into the hug instead, but she doesn’t let him. He hands her flowers, which she accept, and tries again. “Did something happen in work?”

“I don’t know, tell me, did something happen in work?” She snaps.

“What?”

She looks at the bucket in her hands. “Guilt made you by the flowers?”

“Guilt? Can you at least tell me what I did? Because I’m totally confused...”

“What did you done? Really? You said you are not doing photoshoots with Catharina …”

“WHA- ...I’m not!”

“At least don’t lie...”

“Well yes, I did a shoot and she was also there, but we were not shooting together. Sorry I didn’t tell you but there were like 20 other athletes and you knew that. To be honest I didn’t even know if she will be there, I knew it’s a group photoshoot but that was it, I didn’t seek a list of athletes...”

“Interesting …” It’s clear she for some reasons doesn’t trust him, there’s no point to argue with her. Scott turn out and leave toward the door. “You kiddin? You are leaving without a world? ..well, thank you..”

“NO! I’m just going into the car for my laptop…”

…

“Here.” He hands her the laptop with opened email from the photographer who sent him his photos after first selection (after deleting those who didn’t work out) from today. Scott likes to check it first and eliminate some he really doesn’t like which are deleted and points those he likes the most, before the team makes a definitive pick. “Read it and look at the picture. That’s all I did. I’m going for a walk, will be back in half an hour. I think It’s for the best if I clear my mind until I say something I will regret. I had enough today. You should do the same!” With that he walks away but stops in the middle of the doors. “In case you don’t want me to come back, text me.” He says it so coldly, but his eyes are full of pain. _That fucking hurt._

Tessa sits down and opens the pictures first. There are pictures of Scott with racquets and other tennis equipment, some funny shots and serious pictures in team Canada merch. Official pictures what she assumes are for his ID’s when he’s playing for Canada. Some group pictures. And then join photos with 3 girls. She knows one. Swimmer Stacy Coburn. None with Catharina. 

Then she reads a message, including following sentence: _“You were right, two athletes from different sports are better than two tennis players would be. My personal favorites are those with the kayak or where Stacy is correcting your pose on the swimming block.”_

She starts crying. She knows she fuck up. But Catharina… 

When she gets a text from Scott, her heart stops. What if he’s the one who doesn’t want to come back? Well he has to, she has his laptop, but…

I takes her a while until she opens it. The message says, _“in Starbucks, wanna coffee too?”_ Not that he’s got any wiser or calm, but despite he’s not that experienced in romantic relationships, he figured sometimes one must do the first step even when it’s not him who fuck up to solve the problem. There are always two in the relationship. And he doesn’t want to fight. 

_“Please”_ She answer back and then taps another message quickly “❤”.

Even Tessa is not naive to think they are good, but he did the first step she was supposed to do. 

“Almond milk cappuccino” Scott hands her a Keep Cup with her drink. She studies the cup for a minute but skip asking. She thanks him and kiss his cheek after a second of hesitation when she contemplates to hug him, but she would cry and that’s not a right background into already bad enough setting for a conversation which should happen. 

“I’m sorry Scott.” She stars in her living room.

“That’s a good start.” He might did the first step but he’s not willing to let it go that quickly.

“I don’t know what more to say… I’m just so sorry.”

“Maybe explain it. I don’t get it Tessa.” Tessa, he’s barely calling her by her full name. He probably stopped somewhere around the same time he let her in into his car. “We talked yesterday, you were all happy, excited I’m coming back. Then I came, early to surprise you, and you said half hello, didn’t even kissed me or hugged me or anything after 3 fucking weeks, accused me I bought you flowers as an apology I didn’t know I need and implicated I not only shooted with Catharina which I did not, but that I have something with her or what. So, I’m sorry I really don’t understand a thing!”

“When you say it like this…” It sounds horrible, even worse than she was aware of the moment she read his e-mail. The tears takes over her cheeks and run in the full force. 

It hurts him. He still wants that explanation, or it will turn into the invisible elephant permanently waiting in somewhere in the room especially when they are apart, but he hugs her first.

“Tell me how you even come up with this shit.” He encourages her.

She knows she has to explain despite she would much rather stay in his arms and pretends it never happen, but those things never work. “I know I fuck up, Scott. I should trust you and ask you first … It wasn’t fair. But … then I saw the stories and ...” 

“Stories?”

She opens her phone and find Catharina’s Instagram. “Just see. I didn’t know she will be there and suddenly this.”

There are multiple stories from the shoot. The one she is looking for is picture of her hand holding glass of champagne with Scott still in his coat in background with caption saying something about her favorite people and better day. This follows by her own shoot and random pics of other athletes and here he is again. Photo snapped during his shoot with three fire emojis. Fair to say she took a picture of multiple other athletes as well, but never add that damn emoji. Then final hit, picture where he is supposed to be randomly in the background, which would be almost possible if she didn’t tag Tessa and hide the tag, so it’s not seen but she got notification. It’s the picture of the backstage where on the side he’s seen in just his underwear when he’s changing, with caption “this place is heaven.”

“So I got crazy. I know I should ask you first ... but I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“How did you assume I’m on the board with her when I am literally every single pic in the background obviously not aware of anyone taking a picture?” He mutes his laugh.

“Well, when you are asking … I don’t know! But she even tagged me!”

“She tagged you?”

“Yeah.” She shows him her notif.

“So basically, I was hit by your personal war with Catharina?” He chuckles this time.

“Well … Yes?”

“Just so you know… I had an argument with Camila earlier because I indeed was supposed to shoot with Cath for a while. She set up us for the join shoot for the cover. When she told me, I kind of blow off, she was arrogant as hell, brought up you and boss me around cause she’s my manager and so fired her on the spot.”

“So, I scold you for something you were supposed to do but refused?”

“Basically, Yes.”

“I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not usually like this. She really got into my skin. Can you forgive me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to surprised you when I caught earlier flight... guess you surprised me” He teases her, but then put his head down onto her shoulder. “You’re forgiven. Just promise me next time you will ask first before you write me off.”

She nod. “I will.”

“Good. And now can you please finally greet me the way as we didn’t see each other in 3 weeks?”

He meant it just to finally hug him and kiss him properly, but she takes it further. Maybe (most likely) from the shame, maybe from the waiting, but he’ll sure as hell not gonna stop her when she pulls his hoodie and shirt off all in one swoop before her hand follow into his joggers while the other is holding his head so she can kiss him deep.

* * *

“Reconciliation sex is not bad.” Scott chuckles.

“Yeah… but we don’t have to repeat it.”

He laugh. “Definitely.”

“What you wanna do tonight?”

“Well, my original plan was to take you out for dinner, but that changed. I’m not willing to put on more than boxers and watch Netflix. So, let’s order something.”

She laughs. “You’ll greet delivery guy in boxers?”

“You bet?”

“Fine I’m dressing up.”

He grabs her so far still naked ass and stops her from moving and peck her lips. “I’m going into the shower meanwhile. Don’t dress up too much. So you know, part of my plan is now try if sex after reconciliation sex is better and so on.” He winks at her with dirty look and she swallow her moan as his second hand parts hers labia and run over her clit before he quickly jump up.

She shoot him a look, so he changes his direction and hug her from behind. Not even trying to hide his erection, on contrary. He slips one hand around her hips and press himself into her, his other hand makes it between her small breasts. He places open mouth kisses on her neck while whispering into her ear. “Food Tess, order the food.” He moves his hand onto her sex, but just place hit there. “If you’re gonna order it right now, we can try how that sex after reconciliation sex feels in the shower.” He presses his hips into her again. _She damn hate him._

“Scott please.”

“Order the food, T.” He lets her go for a sec but as soon as she holds her phone, he presses himself against her again.

She can barely breath because he’s all over her when she spits “pizza or Thai?” the only two options in her phone.

“Thai” He whispers while tugging at her nipple.

“Babe, I’d need you-“

“I need you too, so hurry up!” He knows all well it wasn’t her thought but can’t help.

She moans and shut her eyes. “I need you to cooperate a bit now.”

“Am I not cooperating enough?” He sucks her neck in a way she’s positive it’ll leave a mark. 

“I’m afraid-” She sigh. “a little too much...”

“A little?” He pulls away a bit just to hold her by one hand and tease her ass with his cock with the other.

She poke her elbow into his ribs.

“Okay fine.” He slips his hands around her waist and stop himself. _Not that it’s completely undistracting having a completely naked fully erected man pressed against your equally naked body._ “Call!”

When the voice on the other side asks for an order, he licks her earlobe and whisper into her ear ” Thirteen.” She ordered two thirteens and mercifully manages to say the whole her address because he buried his fingers into her.

As soon as she hangs up, he push her against the sofa and kneels in front of her. He places the open mouth kisses on her groin and mutters “God. I love your smell.” before buried his head into her and start alternating between kissing, licking and sucking. When she’s incredibly close, he pulls away and scoops her up into his arms.

“What the…”

“I told you in the shower, not on the sofa!”

“I hate you!” She hits his chest and let her forehead rest on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t look like you do.” He teases her when turning on her rain shower.

* * *

“I have no idea what I ordered.” She admits when delivery comes.

“The one you had last time.”

“How do you know?”

“As it was my fault you were distracted, I went with your order.” He grins.

“You’re forgiven then.” She chuckles.

“FORGIVEN?! Didn’t look like you were suffering!”

“I hate your games!”

“You _love_ my games!”

She gives him frown look and swats his shoulder.

“You do!” He laughs at her and she has nothing to responds.

“I hate to break it to you babe, but as much as I’d love to have you in the boxers forever, you will have to dress up.”

He moves himself from his side to his back with head in her lap and raise both eyebrows at her in question.

“Or, at least If you don’t wanna let my mum admire your body too.”

He makes the cutest disapproving grimace and hides his face into her, wraps his arms around her waist. “Can I sleep?”

“Oh, yeah you can. You don’t wanna meet her?” Not that she’s mad or anything but she’s a bit surprised. He already met her and when they were in Australia, they facetime her together many times.

“Not that I exactly don’t wanna meet her ... more as I’m not in a mood to meet anyone my own mum include.” He shrug “But guess my mood - my problem.”

“You really can go into the bedroom and sleep or watch something or anything if you wants, I’ll make sure it’ll not take too long.”

“Tess, It’s your mum. How much time do we have till we have to dress up?”

“Half an hour but it’s Kate. She’s usually early…”

“So basically, it’s time I guess...?”

“Basically.”

* * *

“Hi, darling” Kate shows up 15 minutes earlier, few minutes after Tessa dressed up, not Scott who insist he’d take another shower to get into the mood. “I’m so sorry to changing plans but happens that Zach is ill so Kevin give me Lindsay because she has her first figure skating competition soon so they wants to make sure she stays healthy, but I apparently there's some work emergency and I really need to go to the office now. Do you think I can let her here with you? I promise I’ll pick her up before Scott’ll come.”

“Emergency? What kind?”

“I don’t know. Dave said he directly need me to come and asked for you as well but I said you can’t.”

“Well, then I guess your problem is in my shower.”

“What?”

“Scott came earlier.”

“And you don’t want to watch on Linds?” Kate squeezes the girl’s shoulder.

“He fired Camila.”

“He what?!”

“He fired Camila. Today.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“You did ask him what he is going to do, right?”

“I didn’t, mum. He came back barely 2 hours ago, he’s jet lagged, and I didn’t greet him exactly in the way I should. It’s not a time to catch your missing Pokémon!”

“Tessa!”

“No mum! 

As Scott heard the doorbell he hurried up and soon joins them. “Hi Kate” He kisses her cheek “I’m sorry, I was in the shower.” Then he looks down to a little girl with two buns. “Hi, you must be Lindsay.” He kneel down to be at her eye level. He saw her picture before. Girl just nod, looking down. He offers her his hand. Lindsay is shy but polite, so she put her hand into his, still looking down. “I’m Scott. Can I kiss you on the cheek too?” She look up at him for the first time, studies for a second and nods again. So, he kiss her and girl blushes.

“Lindsay is staying with us for a while, cause mum has some work emergency.” Tessa informs him and throw a strict look toward her mother.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your plans.” Kate gives Tessa a look back. “I’m gonna be back fast. I promise.” Now that she knows with near certainty what her emergency is about. 

“It’s ok. We’re gonna have some fun, what do you say?” Scott address the girl. “I hear you’re a figure skater, my mum said you are good.”

“Mum?” That makes curious.

“Your coach. Are you more jumper or do you like to dance?”

She grimaces. “I hate ballet!”

Scott laugh. “Ballet is important. I know some figure skaters and they all are badass dancers. Did you know the girl who won the last Olympic won with two ballet programs?”

“Really?” She doesn’t know. The girl is 7 and didn’t skate until her friend start with the new school year.

“Linds, can you stay there with Tessa and Scott for a while? Scott can show you those figure skating videos, it will be more fun than my office, what you think?”

Tessa and Scott both offers her their hands and she slips into both of them.

“I’m sorry Scott” Tessa whisper to Scott while Lindsay is deep down into watching Alina Zagitova’s Black Swan program for the third time.

“It’s your family, Tess. It’s fine. Not gonna pretend I imagine today this way, but It’s ok. I’m happy to get to know your family.” He squeezes her shoulder.

“I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“I’m not gonna argue with that.” Scott winks. “I’m quite tired though. Maybe we can watch some Disney movie or so?”

“Yeah sure.” Tessa kiss his cheek. “Is Rio still your favorite movie, Linds?”

“Yes!” Lindsay squeals. “Are we gonna watch?”

Forty minutes in, Tessa’s phone start ringing. It’s Jordan. She just grimaces and groans loudly. Not only her night is not the way she wished for, but it’s like her family all gang up against her today.

“Jordan you like made a deal that all of you will disturb me today or what...”

“What? I just can’t hit mum, and she said few days ago she will be at yours for dinner today. I thought she's gonna be at home already, but...”

“She has work emergency.”

“And you are annoyed why? I though Scott is coming today.”

“Yea he caught earlier flight so he’s already there. I scold him first because of my personal war with Catharina, when he was totally innocent. Dad send me invitation for his birthday party, but I doesn’t even have time to freak out because mum brought Lindsay. Then Kevin called to apologize and ask if she’s good with Scott. You’re calling now. Seriously, I’m only waiting for Casey’s call if his kids can have sleepover in here as well.”

“Sorry sis .” Jordan laughs. “I think Casey’s kids are already about to sleep, which means you safe about this.”

“Funny!”

“No, sorry, really. How’s Scott?”

“He’s fine. Hang on I’m gonna send you a pic.” She snaps a picture of Scott with his head in her lap asleep, Lindsay from the other side wrapped around her hand.

“Aww. Cute.” 

“Yeah, so here I am now watching Rio alone and waiting for mum to pick Lindsay so I can at least sleep as well. The best part is that she has an emergency because of him.” 

“Because of him?”

“Yeah, cause he fired his manager today so apparently all the agencies has an emergency.”

“And she’s in the office when the man she needs is at your living room?”

“Cause he’s so far oblivious of the fact and I mean him to stay at least a night. He came as my boyfriend and not to fill mum’s long-awaited dream box. I doubt he’s even thought about it yet, it wasn’t like he planned to fire her in forward.”

“I think you and me both know what he will suggest.”

“That’s another reason why I should speak with him first.”

“And you?”

“I don’t want to live ¾ of the year without him, Jo.” 

* * *

“Why did you let me sleep here?” Scott ask Tessa, who’s already prepping breakfast in the kitchen. “You looked so tired so when you fell asleep during the movie, I just wait until mum picked Lindsay and cuddled with you and fell asleep as well.”

“And why did you get up so early?” He protest. “Come back!”

“I’m doing breakfast.” She awaked early and normally she would fall back to sleep, but today she wants to make him a nice morning as yesterday was far from perfect.

“That can wait!” So she does. No one can be immune toward morning Scott. His hair tousled from sleep, raspy voice, cute look and adamant tone.

“I missed my morning cuddles when I was alone.” He whispers into her ear.

“I missed your morning cuddles too.” She cares his hair and he moan a little. There is something about his morning mood. He’s very touchy, but it usually doesn’t end with sex. There’s no context in it, it’s just sweet and she loves it. It gives her feeling she’s loved. He doesn’t want anything, just feels her. Fully wakes up with her.

“Tess?” He asks, caressing her arm. “I wasn’t really thinking about it yesterday, but I think we needs to discuss one thing.”

“Yeah. Maybe breakfast first?”

“I’d better talk it over right away. Besides, I’m not hungry.” He chuckles and she does the same. That’s the main reason.

“What do you want to do? Have you already weighed your options?”

“Do I really have an option?” He laughs.

“Professionally? No. Personally? I don’t care about anything more than what’s good for you, go with the best option.”

“Well, under current circumstances I don’t think there is agency who’d care about my best interests over theirs more. Beside, would your mum ever forgive me?” He laughs again. “She tried to get me at least 3 times.”

“Probably not.” Tessa agrees.

“But I have two major conditions and I’m willing to pay whatever it takes.”

“I want you, full time.” Her eyes widen. She expected the fact, wanted even, but hearing him say it out loud, directly, in the simoliest basic, is something. “Here my out, yeah?” Scott says, watching her reaction. “First of all, Tess, I need you to know I didn’t fired Camila to get you. I fired her because it was enough. Honestly, I probably should do it sooner. Second, I need my manager around. I can’t take care about those stuffs on tour myself. Some players maybe so, but not me. And last but most important – I don’t want to be without you T. I was alone for a long time in my life and I felt lonely, but I didn’t know what I craved. Now I know it and I can’t take it. I know I’m asking you a lot. Leave your family, basically change your job, I don’t even know if it’s possible for your company, travel the word whole year. I know you need time to think about it and decision is completely on you and I will not consider it as trait or anything if you refuse, but please promise me you will think about it.”

She stays quiet, looking at him, tears runs down her cheeks.

“Can you … say anything?” Uncertainty is worse than refusal at this point.

Tessa doesn’t say anything, but she slides into tight hug. She’s been expecting him to ask. She’s wanted him to do so. But now it’s real and she’s out of words. He caress her hair and whisper “You don’t have to do it T, we can make it work long distance too, but it’s killing me, I had to try.

They just sit in embrace for a long time.

“Well, I had those three weeks to realize some things I really didn’t have time for in the weeks before, basically since we met, and I came to terms I don’t want to live long distance. I don’t want to be a girlfriend on the phone and hugs at the airport. I wasn’t sure how to do it, until now. I really want to take it, of course I do, but you need to hear she things too.”

He nods so she continues. “Scott, I think I quite know what I am getting into. I know tennis quite a bit and I experienced the fuss around you. I have some experiences from the company and through mum and grandpa. But you should know that I’m not that experienced manager. I finish my Uni barely 2 years ago and I’m not taking care about major clients yet. Professionally wise there are probably better options for you. You really are big deal not solely in sport anymore.”

“What you are lacking on experiences you have due to your personal interest. I have quite site of sponsors already and I don’t want to add much. I don’t want to be sold out. I honestly don’t need that. I need balance and you can do that the best. No one in the world would care of me more than you. Every company wants to be seen in the first place, but you, or at least I hope so, wants me to have a downtime too. You are really the best fit for me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He lights up. “You don’t want to think it over? Talk with mum?”

“There are some insecurities and some talks to be done, but I know one thing with certainty, I’d never forgive myself If I refuse it.”

They kiss for a long time and then press their foreheads together with huge smiles. “Can I have one condition too, though?” Tessa asks.

“Right now? Whatever Tess...” And he really mean it, he’s really willing to give her the Moon if she asks to.

“One hotel room. Always. We are in it together. I don’t care about your sleeping habits, I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Good. I don’t want to be waking up alone either!” He kisses the top of her head. “Is it a deal then?”

“Deal.”

“Good. Are we gonna have that breakfast now?”

“You’re making pancakes?” Scott sneaks his hands around her waist as he hugs her from behind when he returns from the shower and puts his head on her shoulder.

“More like trying to make pancakes.” She growls.

“Smells good.”

“Looks terrible.”

“Looks fine to me.”

“It’s not pancakes, it’s hybrids.” Tessa lifts a few pancakes up one after the other to prove her point. Every single one in different shape than the one before.

“It’s not even, but not bad.” He bites one of them. “Tastes good, too.”

“Better tell me what you require in your contract cause we should prepare something for mum soon or she’s gonna visit as herself and I would better avoid that.”

“You told her?”

“I did, but because agency already knew. It was her emergency.”

“You kidding!” Scott grumble with a loud sigh.

“You’re a big deal in the field. You probably already have some major deals in your mail.”

“It’s not even 24 hours!”

Tessa shrugs. “Do you want a bacon?”

“No.”

“No or are you just afraid of my skills?” She raise an eyebrow and turn her head to look at him the best she can as he’s still press against her with his chin on her shoulder.

“I don’t like the bacon with pancakes much.”

Tessa nods. “Shit! I forgot to make a coffee.”

“We can go for a walk and grab one outside.”

* * *

“You seriously should buy a winter jacket.” Tessa states as she watches him shiver right the first moment he steps out of the door. It takes her back into the first day they met and he wore just a leather jacket. During _December_!

“I have those!”

“Yeah? And where they are then? I’ve never seen one.” She does seen him in the coat, never jacket, though. Which means he shivers half of the time he spends in Canada cause he wears sport gear, even if very stylish, most of the time. 

“Probably at my parents or in my apartment here.”

“You have an apartment here?”

“Yeah.”

“How do I not know you have a place in my city?” Tessa raises an eyebrow.

“Well, probably cause I wasn’t there since summer myself?” He smiles sheepishly. “It should be about half an hour from here by walk. Wanna stop there?”

“Lead the way.”

“You look around and I’m gonna change, yeah?”

“What if I want to look at you as you change?”

“Well, you can do that too.” Scott chuckles.

The apartment is not large, but nice. The place is much different from his residence near Toronto or an apartment he has there. She stayed there one night cause she got into Toronto fairly late when she was coming back from Australia. It’s one of the best buildings in the city, downtown, top floor, reception, packed with private fitness, small (arguably) wellness, restaurant, everything. This flat is smaller, less prominent, but nicely furnitured and given to the time he is (maybe better to say not) spending there, surprisingly warm.

“It’s nice place.” Tessa calls from the living room. 

“We can stay a night here if you want.” He reappears from the bedroom, dressed up in tight jeans and light pullover, holding burgundy parka and black overhead jacket. “Which one?”

“Jacket. I wanna see that ass.” Tessa smirks. “Good jeans.” She sneaks her hands to rest on his butt.

“I don’t know if I bought these jeans really that tight or gain in thighs.” Scott chuckles.

“Either way, it looks good.”

“What are the plans for now? Do we have time to take those jeans off?” He tugs at her own piece of clothes.

“Theoretically, yes. But it’s too cold to my liking in there.” Tessa watch his smirk. “Hold your tongue!” She admonishes him. “Beside I would really use that coffee now and we I’d like to deal with mum sooner than later.”

“Fine, let’s go for a coffee.”

“Where those cute cups come from, bwt?” She asks as she takes a first sip from the same cup he brought her the coffee in yesterday.

“They are from that one small coffee shop we wanted to try together but eventually didn’t. I went there alone after what you leaved, thinking of you and they have those. I think it’s cool. Beside, this one scream Tessa so loudly. It’s so you. It remind me of peonies.” Scott points her cup, made from glass, with cork band and lid from two shades of pink. He squeezes her hand and kisses her temple. _Will he ever stop bringing her to tears? _

”I love you.”

“I love you back.” He kisses her.

“How do you think she will take it?” Scott asks once they are standing in front of the building.

“I think she knows this is the only option.”

“Is it?”

“Well, she has to sign you. This is your condition and quite frankly, the only option which make sense for her even business wise. You want your manager around, if she’d give you someone else, I would leave soon as well. I don’t want to see you only at the airports and she knows that. It will be hard for her to see me go as Jordan is living away as well, but she will manage. But I do think she will play with us a bit.” Tessa chuckles.

“You would leave for me?” He catches her and pulls into him.

“If you’d let me.” He’s not the only one who realized in those 3 weeks he doesn’t want to live long distance. She might wasn’t the best working member of the society somewhere since around two weeks in. Her level of possible distraction was really high. Tessa kisses him. “Let’s go?” 

“Yeah.”

“I should warn you one of the assistants is your super fan, like SUPER fan. She has your picture as her wallpaper and I don’t wanna see her camera roll.”

“That’s weird. Seriously. Did you ever has a picture of stranger on the screen? I don’t get it.”

“Well, I might have a picture of you on the screen a while.”

“What?!” Scott squeals and stops her in the hallway.

“I was like 15, okay?” She defends herself. “You were a young tennis sensation. Handsome, Canadian.”

Scott laughs. “You had a crush on me?”

“I’m never gonna tell you a secret again!!” Tessa frowns but hardly masks her own laugh.

“C’mon. Why did you never came to say hi?”

“Cause you were older! I was playing juniors and you were rising super star!”

“Do you still have a crush on me?” He teases.

“Well, it would be bad if I haven’t, don’t you think?”

The door 10 feet away from them opens and Kate’s head appear. “Can you two tell me what on earth are you doing here?! I can hear your voices on the other side of the building!” 

“Sorry.” They says in unison. “Did you know Tessa had my picture on her screen when she was 15?!” 

“She also had your poster in her room until she was like 17. I think that thing still might be in some box in the garage.” Kate spills with a laugh.

“Mum!” Tessa screams.

“What? You told him yourself you had a crush on him.” Kate shakes her head in amusement.

“But this is embarrassing! It’s worse than if you’d bring up that picture from the Lemon or Orange bowl or what it was at our wedding!” She immediately catches herself and her eyes widen. They’ve never talked about the wedding. Even in hypothetical matters. She has no idea if he even wants to get married, one day, not now, or soon, obviously, but luckily it isn’t the world he grasps. “We have a picture together?” Scott asks in slight shock.

“Yeah, it was your junior Orange bowl. Tessie won U12 and you won U14. Some Canadian photographer asked us for a join picture for the news.”

“I don’t remember that.” Scott shrugs and Tessa can see he blushes a little.

“I don’t either. She showed me the pic last week.” Tessa shrug as well.

“Yeah, she doesn’t, but It’s probably the moment since she has a crush on you.” Kate says plainly.

“Mum! That’s not true, I was eleven!!!”

“Yeah, yeah. Only that outfit you wear on the picture become your lucky one and you’d been wearing it basically until it fell apart.”

“Because I won the Orange bowl!!” She turns crimson for multiple reasons, mostly from embarrassment. 

“You know what, maybe we better move into the office. I assume you have a reason why you come, eh?” 

“It’s cute.” Scott whispers into her ear as they walks behind Kate. 

“So, do we need to pretend we don’t know why we are here or can we start right away?” Kate shuts them both up.

“Um. I think we can start right away.” Scott manages.

“Perfect. Can I dare to guess?” Kate eyes both of them. “You want her, full time.”

“Yes. And basically I have an absolute veto. I have to agree with a stuff you are getting me into, first.”

“And what If I don’t let her go?” She challenges him. Tessa’s not sure how much it’s her mum’s business pose and how much she’s mocking them, but turn on her own business mode.

“Well, I don’t know what he will do but I will leave anyway, and you will look like a complete idiot in the field cause you didn’t managed to sign the man who’s sleeping with your daughter.” Tessa smirks triumphantly.

“You learnt something I see.” Kate frowns but looks somehow proud.

“I have the best teacher.” 

Meanwhile, Scott tries his hardest to stay calm and fails anyway. She snapped! _And he loves her sassy mode!_ Once he think he’s safe the sound escape his throat and he can’t. He puts the hand into his face, squeezes the root of his nose and just laughs. His will not to laugh already broken from their previous encounter in the hallway, he can’t stop. Tessa’s corners are twitching too.

“Do you want me bring you a coffee, Ms. Virtue?” Kate’s assistant, the one Tessa mentioned before, appears in the room.

Scott lifts his Keep Cup from the table and that’s all he manages. “No. Thank you, Amanda.” Kate saves the bright red girl. “Mr. Moir might use a glass of water, though.”

“Is Voss okay? Or do you want me to prepare a water with lemon and mint?”

“Regular water is just fine, right Scott?” 

“Yeah.” He breathes out. “I’m” He still laughs. “I’m sorry.”

“He’s not usually like this. I swear.” Tessa says to the girl.

Amanda nods and hurries out of the room. Hits the door frame slightly in her state of nerves and turns even redder. 

Scott takes a sip of water and finally calms down enough to speak. “You can’t just say stuff like that without warning.”

“Sure, next time I’m gonna warn you in forward.” Tessa rolls her eyes and pats his thigh.

“Now when we are over this, can we talk the important things?” Kate eyes him as a mother would.

“Sure.” Scott gulps the rest of the water in once. “I’m ready.”

It’s Tessa who begins to laugh now but stops short once Kate shots her a look. “Seriously, can you two be serious for a second? You are like teenagers today!”

“I’m sorry, mum. Go ahead.”

“Fine.” Kate throw a strict look to both of them. “Let’s say you two get what you want. I have to ask you this one thing first, though. Your contract is not due to end till December. Are you sure you can pull out or is there anything we have to deal with?”

“Yes. We included that clausula into my contract 3 years ago after what we had a major disagreement. But she violated my trust and behave against me more than not, so I believe I could be able to end even a regular one. I had the finalized papers in my mail. I can show you both contract and this.”

“Good. I’m gonna read it so I have a better idea of both your requirements and situation and create a contract which I think will work the best for all of us and send it to your e-mail later today so you can read it and then we’ll meet again, talk some eventual changes and sign it, okay? When do you need to leave?”

“I can stay here two more days and then I have to go to Toronto to practice with Joe.”

“Fine. I’m expecting you both for a dinner at mine before you leave.”

“Can one of you give me an advice for the start how to please 3 women at the same time? Cause I’m already overbooked.” He jokes.

“Well, you should probably be more at home, dear.” Kate teases.

“Yeah, maybe he can decide to play only the first weeks of grand slams or practice less.” Tessa offers with a chuckle.

“I hope you know I will miss you. You will be sending me the reports and call at least two times a week.”

“I know, mum. I will miss you too.” Tessa squeezes her hand on the table.

“You are welcomed at every tournament I am in whenever you want. Just say a word.” Scott says. “Actually, my whole family (parents and brothers with their own families) will come to my house on the periphery of Toronto next weekend, Friday to Sunday, for a little celebration of the Australian open but mostly to spend some time together before I leave again. I would be happy if you could come too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE I at least make it up to you who were waiting by this quite long chapter! I hope we will not wate another 15 years for the next one.
> 
> My kudos even dropped with AO3 update so If you are reading it, please leave me one. Or comment. Or both. It makes my day. 🙈
> 
> Have a lovely Sunday (It’s Sunday, right? We are carantined long enough time to lost the days track.) and take care of yourself!! ❤️


	10. (Back in the) Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott head back to Scott's cottage/residence. So does their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure I'm gonna post two chapers from the residence as I wanted to fit so much things in. So, enjoy the first part!

“Do you think it was a good idea to invite all of our siblings?” Scott asks Tessa while plonks on the kitchen island (where she strategically places herself when he’s unloading a dishwasher) by her side.

“I’d like to remind you it was _your_ idea!”

“And you _definitely_ weren’t calling Jordan and convinced her to book tickets to Canada while sending message to your brothers second after saying your mother will be thrilled!”

“Yeah, yeah. Fair. We’re both idiots.”

“Suddenly I’m not all that sure this house is big enough.”

“Can’t believe I’m saying that, but yeah.”

“How many kids did you say your brothers have?”

“Four. 2 girls, 2 boys.”

“Which means 9 kids.”

“I have a headache.”

“Suddenly I feel grateful for my training plan.”

Tessa chuckles. “I didn’t want to say it out loud, but Joe was kinda generous.” _Two semi-long tennis blocks and gym time after which he will need some quality recovery time just for Saturday alone is something she definitely didn't expect._

“Yeah.”

“How much time do we have until we are supposed to pick Jordan, again?”

“10 minutes less than the last time you asked.”

“And that was?”

“Something about two hours.”

He nods a few times. “Did you say Ben is coming with her?”

“He is.” It was a last minute addition. Jordan wasn’t so keen of bringing him despite she really works on their relationship now, it’s way too much family members to her liking, but Tessa kind of tricked her into it, he wasn’t free of work but eventually managed to make it work. 

“Okay.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re constantly elsewhere.” Tessa points out matter of factly. It’s not usual he don’t remember a world she’s saying.

“I had those tests yesterday morning and I don’t have the results.”

“And you should have?” 

“They said a few hours.”

“Let’s go to Toronto now, we can shop a bit or something until it’s time to pick Jordan and Ben and if you still don’t have a results until we come back, you’re gonna call the doctor?”

“Do you want to distract me or go shopping?” Scott raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Both?” Tessa grins as an angel with a shrug.

“Are you driving?” He asks. First, he is not confident winter driver, second, he’s distracted.

“Sure. Can I pick the car?”

“You _can_ … but I’m afraid only the SUVs has winter tires.”

“How many cars do you even have?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” She raises her eyebrows.

“Well, I have this one from London, one in Toronto, and four here. So, probably six? Wait no, I have one other in the other London, which when I’m thinking about it is maybe lacking its inspections. I should look it up.”

“YOU HAVE A CAR IN LONDON, UK?!”

“Yeah. I bought an apartment there a few years back, it has also a garage, so when I won in Stuttgart and won another car I decided to have it there. It’s handy during Wimbledon.”

“Wait. You not only have a car in London but an apartment as well?!”

“Don’t look at me like that!” Scott swats her shoulder. “Yes, I does have an apartment there. But like, it’s comfortable living in hotels, obviously, but sometime it’s nice having to spend some calm time in place which is for once yours. Plus in London, players usually rent the houses but I don’t like living with my team, so when I got an opportunity to buy this apartment which is really good, close to the areal, I took it.”

“Any other properties I don’t know about?”

“I also bought an apartment in Paris last year. That one I bought cause I was there so many times already, I saw Eiffel Tower and Notre-Dame, but I’ve never had time to explore the city. Every year I’m saying next year I’m gonna change it just so say the same thing next year again. Last year I was there early as I got injured in the second round in Madrid, but I spent most of it in various doctor’s offices and at therapies, there wasn’t much I could actually do as I wanted to be able to play Roland Garros, I had a lot of time to spare waiting and those nights alone-”

“Weren’t you dating Catharina at the time?”

“We broke up after what they transported me from the court into the hospital and she didn’t even call or text. Anyway, last year I decided to buy an apartment in Paris so I have a reason to come back one day. Don’t tell people. Not even my family knows that.”

“I love Paris. It’s my happy place.” Tessa smiles. “But I wasn’t there in years.”

“Yeah? We can go back there in the off season, then.” Scott kiss the side of her head. “You don’t even think it’s crazy, buying an apartment to visit the city?

“I’ve always wanted to go there before Christmas.” She smiles dreamily. Advent Champs-Elysées used to be her laptop Holiday wallpaper. “And no. Obviously it’s not an ordinary, but I don’t think it’s a bad thing to do with money you earnt.”

“It’s a deal then.” Scott hands her a coat. “Ready to head out?” He offers her two car keys. Tessa grabs those from black Mercedes GLS.

* * *

“Sis!” Tessa squeals when she spots Jordan. All four people exchanges their respective hugs. 

“No coffee for me?!” Jordan teases, alludes to their reverse encounter in Melbourne.

“Yeah, well. We got a bit catch in time. Sorry.” Scott smile sheepishly.

“Caught in time.” Jordan smirks.

“We were shopping, Jordan.” Tessa rolls her eyes. “Do you have everything? We don’t have exactly much of the time. Casey and Kevin are supposed to arrive soon as we wants to all of you to arrive before mum.” Once again, bless Kate’s punctuality. Or is it still punctuality if you are constantly significantly early by margin?

“She still has no clue?”

“No. She even told me yesterday I should visit my brothers before I leave.” Tessa chuckles.

Scott takes Jordan’s suitcase while chatting with Ben and leads them toward the car. The two men fell into an easy chatter quickly. It’s not the first time Tessa catches herself thinking how nice it would be if them both become a family eventually. She and Jordan could have meet often like good old days while they men would be satisfied too. It has never happened before that their respective boyfriends (at the time they both lived in Canada) would go along. Or, mostly, if Tessa was for once dating she wasn’t exactly keen of family interactions. Jordan was the one willing to share more. _Oh, how things changed._

“Wait, you were seriously shopping?” Jordan’s eyes widen as she watches various shopping bags in the trunk.

“Yes. We were really shopping.” Tessa rolls her eyes good naturally. They shopped a bit on instinct as they were in a hurry, but sometime those purchases are the best. And they had fun. She is also positive Scott didn't checked his phone more than one or two times. “As if buying clothes. And shoes.”

“O-kay. Anyway, Scott, tell me something about your family. You have brothers, right? They are going to be there, I assume…”

“Yeah, my parents, brothers and their families. Actually, Ben, by a chance is it possible that you would know my brother Danny? He swore he played with you the basket at Western.”

“You went to Western?!” Both wide eyed Virtue women turns their heads sharply and yells at unison. _Thanks god Scott decides to better drive when he saw Virtue duo together._

“Um. I did … wait … Danny Moir. As if Danny Moir. Yeah, Danny.. He’s your brother? Gosh. He’s the best.”

Scott laughs. “Glad he has good references.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t connect you two earlier.” Ben almost bounce up and down excitedly.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you went to Western.” Jordan shuts his reverie.

“You didn't ask.” Ben reaches for her knee.

“But I am from London!”

“If you’d tell me you are from London, I would tell you I went to Western.”

“Where did you though I am from?!”

“I don’t know. I met you in Toronto, remember?!”

...

Their mini argument goes on and on, long time oblivious of the fact they are not alone but actually in very limited space even an arguably large car provides with two other people. It didn’t disturb them even when Tessa and Scott begin to talk their own things. It’s only when they enters the driveway that they finally shut up. After long 30 minutes! Thirty minutes of _“I’d tell you if you’d tell me I didn’t tell you cause you didn’t tell me…” _

“Do you think I can add some extra practices into your schedule?” Tessa whispers when the met at the trunk of the car.

Scott chuckles. “My body says no.”

“Finally men!” Charlie appears behind them. “Where the fuck you were so long?”

“I told you I’m gonna be back at 2pm, it’s 13:50!” Scott lifts his eyebrow.

“Wait. You let me wait with 3 ragging kids in the car because you two were shopping?!” Charlie raises his voice into a semi high pitch and opens one of the shopping bags.

“Tessa’s bathing suit. Wanna take a look?” Scott points a content of the bag which makes Charlie back out. “And no, we were at the airport.” He gestures toward where Jordan and Ben gathered by their side meanwhile. “Jordan, Tessa’s sister and her boyfriend Ben.” He takes a step back so the 3 of them can greet. “As you probably figured, this is my dear brother. Charlie.” 

As the rest of Charlie’s family joins and all new and old people greets and finally moves into the hall, Scott leans to Tessa. “I think I can handle an extra practice or two.”

“Well, it’s definitely bigger than I dared to imagine.” Jordan states as she watches as the place reveals in front of her. Ben already examining built-in glass trophies wall. 

“When you don’t know what to do with money…” Charlie mutters into his breath by her side.

“I heard it!” Scott yells from the background.

“And what?” Charlie yells back.

“You can sleep with your kids in one room if you have a problem with the expanse of my house!”

“I’m not sleeping with the kids!” His wife, Nicole, chims in resolutely.

“You can have a room whole to yourself.” Scott loops his arm around her shoulders.

“Who’s sleeping with the kids?” Scott’s other brother, Danny, enters the house with one of Tessa’s brothers, Casey and his family, who he seems to immediately befriend.

“Charlie.” Scott and Nicole says at the same time, while Charlie’s youngest, Felix, wraps himself around his legs excitedly.

Danny pats Charlie’s back. “This weekend’s gonna be an extra fun.”

It takes the another 40 minutes and Tessa’s other brother Kevin arrival (with an apology that Lindsey didn’t take a car ride well this time and they had to stop a few times) before Kate arrives. True to her nature, 20 minutes early. Both Tessa and Scott wants to great her outside and help with with what seems like half a dozen pies (yes, they told her not to worry about anything) and her bag.

“See. Someone has a same car as Kevin.” Kate points the car by hers to Tessa naturally. It’s nothing new. She sees her children far less than she’d like to and sometime tends to be mushy about the things which reminds them. 

“Someone somewhere definitely has the same car as Kevin.” Tessa states in even, totally neutral voice. 

“Someone somewhere?” Kate raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“This one’s Kevin’s.” Tessa smiles big.

“What?!” Kate stops on place. “Kevin’s here?!”

“And this one’s Casey’s.” Tessa points the car a few metres away nonchalantly as they begin to move again. 

“The guys are here?!” Kate stops again. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could-”

“You could what, mum?” Tessa smiles and shakes her head lightly.

“I don’t know. I could … Anyway, we have to call Jordan! Wait no, that’s not appropriate from here. We’re gonna at least-”

Scott interrupts her. “This one over there.” He points the car right by the house which neither of them have parked into the garage yet. “Is mine car. But it brought Jordan.”

“It did not!” Kate says close to tears.

“It did.” Jordan says as she appears with Kevin and Casey from nowhere. “We thought we’re gonna look what take you so long here.” Kevin adds.

“Jordan! Boys!” The tears of joy definitely overcomes her. She hugs one child after the other and then all of them together in the group hug. “What did you do to me? Where did you all come from?!”

“We thought we might make it a bit bigger.” Scott chimes in with a smile from the side where he watches the happy reunion.

“And Tessa was quite adamant.” Casey laughs. She might use some emotional weapons she is not the proudest of, but it made them move everything. Which counts. _Not that they didn’t want to come, but they didn’t know much in forward. Casey, for example, had to cancel the visit at his in-laws._

“And no one told me? I spoke with you yesterday, Jo.” Kate shakes her head in disbelief.

“Well, guess my camera wasn’t broken after all.” She shrugs with a grin. Kate facetimed her when they were on the board and she covered the camera with a thumb claiming something is wrong.

“Wait, but I heard that boy, Ben, by your side!”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s here as well.” Jordan’s eyes turns down a bit, her voice lowers, and cheeks redden as she speaks.

* * *

Everyone is in the good mood. The house filled but not in the unpleasant way, various people mingles everywhere but not crashing into one another. One moment, Tessa hears Kate telling Alma how her kids tricked her into surprise, the other watches as their siblings easily connect with one another, her sister chatting with one of Scott’s sisters-in-law, Kevin animatedly speak with Charlie about baseball, Casey plays with half of the kids while the other half plays video games, her own sisters-in-law takes over the kitchen with Nicol and talks kids while prepping the snacks (more like trying to sneak in some healthy version for said kids), but the group she is interested the most is the last one. Ben vividly argues about something with Danny and Scott, who are occasionally jostling each other good naturally with a laugh.

“What are you discussing over here guys?” She loops her arm around Scott.

“That Scott doesn’t understand basket.” Danny spills voluntarily with a smirk and throw a look to Scott.

“Apparently because Danny has enough time to watch every single game he’s an expert!” Scott chuckles. 

“At least I don’t make a favorites based on friendship.” Danny rolls the eyes.

“What are they arguing about?” Tessa asks the most reliable source, Ben.

“Scott thinks LeBron is better than Michael Jordan.” Ben says evenly, as if to better nod add a power into singlings war, but laughs.

“Because he knows him!”

“You know LeBron James?”

“Not like we are buddies, but we met at the Olympic and at some sport awards and stuff.”

“Stuff.” Danny dry chuckles. “Super Bowl. Only you can call the Super Bowl stuff.”

“We did not go together!” Scott rolls his eyes.

“Yeah you didn’t and someone photoshoped you both into those enthusiastic photos which were huge hit all around the world!”

“We were seated side by side, okay?” 

“Oh, yeah. I remember these.” Tessa laughs. Someone snapped a picture of them celebrating together and it indeed were huge hit at one point. “What’s wrong with liking LeBron’s style better anyway?” Tessa asks in amusement.

“Of course you’re gonna defend him! Where’s my Tessa when I need her, damn!”

“Let me reminds remind you that the only sport your wife care about is figure skating.” Scott pats his shoulder. 

“What I care about?” The other Tessa appears.

“Scott here claims that his buddy LeBron is better than Jordan! As if it was Bron who become 10 times Scoring Leader!”

“Here it is. Am I better tennis player than you because I hit more winners? Well, probably yes. Fine. But basket is a _team_ sport! LeBron might have a lower percentage in points but he has more assists. What he lack in steals, he more than compensate in rebounds and their block numbers are the same. Bron’s game is more balanced. And for the record, I met Michael Jordan as well.”

“I think you guys have way too much of the free time.” Danny’s Tessa shakes her head with not so amused face. “Wine?” She asks Tessa then and leads her away. 

* * *

All the fears how too many of new people, kids include, will go along are definitely destroyed when Lindsay leaves to sleep in the room with Charlie’s daughters. Tessa doesn’t remember the last time she had so much fun in the group of people. After what she won the adult party version of pictionary teasing up with Jordan and left into the kitchen to take a breath (and grab a generous piece of chocolate cake Alma made), she realizes she miss Scott. And he’s nowhere to be seen. It takes her solid 10 minutes to finds him sitting on the floor in the dark in their bedroom, back against the bed, facing the glass wall and watching the Moon-lighted landscape in front of him, albeit half absently.

“What are you doing here?” Tessa plonks down by his side. He takes her hand in his, intertwines their fingers and puts it into his lap, but doesn’t say a word.

“Is everything oka- ...your tests? I’m so sorry I completely forgot. Do you have the results?”

“I have to do that shit again. Apparently, their new young guy was too distracted by our presence and somehow managed to mix my and Chiddy’s results. My stress test from the treadmill was re-written by Chiddy’s or what and they didn’t manage to read it correctly.” She knows the guys were there together, cause they were at the lunch after.

“Oh. And you’re mad now?”

“No. Well, yes. I was when I read it, obviously. But no. I think I’m just need some sleep. You go back have some more fun.” He kisses her temple.

“It’s barely 10pm. We can postpone your practice in the morning.” She squeezes his hands encouragingly.

“We can, so you are comfortable enough to get up, but I don’t want to go back, T.”

“All the practice after a short break is catching up on you?” Tessa asks gently and offers him a fork of her cake.

“This tastes the way I remember.” Scott marvels after what he swallows a bite.

“You didn’t have any?” She raises her eyebrows despite he can hardly see it in the dark.

“I’ve not have a bite in years.” 

“What?! Your mum made it for you. She said it’s your favorite.”

“It used to be when I was a child. I haven’t eaten a piece in at least 6 years. Though.” In fact, he remembers exactly the last bite he had.

“Why?”

“Cause as I turned pro, someone who saw me eat the cake always made a comment about my diet. I know they didn't mean it bad or anything but it was every damn time. Just imagine someone point you out you are something which is not supposed to be in your diet whenever you take a bite. Eventually I begin questioning my eating habits for real, I felt guilty, disgusted. It’s not worthy take a few forks and then considering throwing up or questioning how it will affect my game. Since one point I don’t eat it anymore, but I’ve never had a heart to tell mum not to do it. Beside, everyone loves the cake, so...”

“That’s why you don’t drink either?” Despite they didn’t spent as much time together, she did notice that he only had jin and tonic and then always carried the bottle of water.

“No. I’d feel like shit on the court tomorrow if I’d drink alcohol.” He chuckles, but it’s missing his usual lightness.

“Are you gonna tell me now what’s in that head of yours? Why you’re here?” Tessa caress his arm.

“I told you I’m going to sleep.”

“We both know you are not sitting in the dark on the floor because you are tired, yeah?” Tessa pushes him forward gently. 

Scott sighs. Lets go or her hand, buried his hands into his hair and lets his head falls back onto the bed. “I needed space.”

“What h … wait … should I leave?” She furrows her brow.

“You’re part of my space.” He lifts his head just enough to kiss the closest part of her body he could reaches (which is her shoulder). 

“Good.” Tessa smiles at him. “Tell me what happened then?”

“It’s gonna sound horrible, trust me I love my family, but I’m drenched out. It’s so fucking exhausting being guest in your own family. I don’t really belong there. I don’t know them, they don’t know me. I pretend it’s not the case. No one notice. They are happy because we all are together. I’m happy they are happy and emotionally death as I’m trying to keep up.”

“You looked like you have fun.” Tessa points out. Not to fight his words but understand better. 

“I had fun, but it’s always there. Somewhere behind. That feeling. It hits every now and then. And there is only a limited amount of what I can take until I need a break.”

Tessa stays quiet for a moment, absorbing all he just said and connecting the dots. “That brutal training plan for tomorrow, it’s not a coincidence, is it?”

“Joe knows I need a way out.” Scott nods. “Go back, Tess. I’m gonna be fine.” 

“I’m gonna stay with you.” She puts the head on his shoulder. 

Scott moves her in the way he can look her into the eyes as much as the Moonlight allow. “I want you to have the best time with everyone, Tess. You are leaving your family, your whole current life, behind just for me and I can’t express how grateful I am. Go have some more fun.”

“And if I really want to stay with you?”

“Then stay.” 

“Just a minute.” Tessa jumps up with a mischievous smile. “Don’t move!”

“Not planning to.” Scott laughs. 

A few minutes later, she appears with another plate with chocolate cake. “You should definitely eat this! It’s perfect.” 

“You added a peanut butter?” Scott lifts his eyebrows.

Tessa shrugs. “I knew you’re gonna love it.”

“I love you.”

“I know you do.” Tessa smirks and then laughs at his frown before she encourages him to dig in. She watches him as he eats for a moment. “I would never guess…” Tessa starts carefully. “That you’ve might ever had an eating issues. You seem ...you know... always enjoying when you have burgers or pizza, desserts...”

“Cause you never judge. You don’t look even tiny bit surprised that I eat this or that.” In fact, she often makes him eat the stuff he normally wouldn’t. No matter if it’s a share of her desert or just the fact he likes to explore the restaurants with her more often. “And well, I grown up. I know now one cheat meal will not cost me a progress or shape. As a rookie on the tour, I have to admit I was death serious almost paranoid, my eating habits were way stricter in general, if you’d tell me I should go gluten free, lactose free, even vegan or whatever, I would. I was willing to do whatever it takes for success.”

“I think I understand that. I might take a different patch if I didn't think a teen body is a superhero who will eventually overcome everything if you just keep pushing hard enough.” Tessa shrugs and reaches for his hand to give it a squeeze. Long time ago, she put her unfortunate tennis non career into the box deep in her mind and lock it two times with as many locks, she learnt to be happy, find new purpose, albeit she’s not sure how much of her education choice was a choice of her heart or a choosing what lied in front of her in a desperate move, but only when she grabbed the racket again, she become breath. It was hard at first, but eventually fell like her lungs got an extra capacity. The box opened, but a muted anxiety slowly disappeared

Later, Tessa sits on the bed, her back to Scott. He sits behind her, with one of his legs sneaked around her hips, brushing her hair. Something she’d never thought of as a possibility or something she’d like to until Scott one day asked her for allowance and since then it become their common night routine. Every time he doesn’t fall asleep way too soon (which is arguably a lot) or the things doesn't end up by in a raw fashion before they manage so, they would sit like that and he’d brush her hair. Carefully not to tug, ending with the sweetest hug from behind and kiss on her temple. 

He’s head the end of his procedure when there’s a knock on the door follow by their immediate opening. They both turn toward the sound and still, Scott with the brush in the air. “Mum!” Scott half shoots.

“Um. Oh. I didn't know Tessa’s here.”

“We’re sharing the room!”

“It’s Tessa there?” The voice of Tessa’s mother appears from background. 

“Yeah, they both are here.” Alma answer. Tessa rolls the eyes for Scott to see when Alma looks away.

“Do you need anything?” Tessa asks not twice patiently.

“You two look adorable together.” Alma clasps her hands together. Kate nods along.

“Do you need anything, mum?” Scott repeats Tessa’s question to his own mother with raised eyebrow. “We’re in the bed!”

“I can see you are.” Alma rolls her eyes as if there’s nothing weird about the setting of the situation and both mothers moved dangerously close in regard to the possibility of their leaving. 

Scott is, however, showing concerns of the fact his girlfriend wears just a tiny maroon camisole with a front part consists mostly only of lace creating deep V and matching shorts when he’s in nothing but sleeping shorts himself and his leg is looped around her. That Tessa is uncomfortable as well is clear from the fact she crosses her arms over her chest and moves tad bit closer to his back.

“Which means if you don’t necessarily need anything …”

“I just came to check on you.” Alma says with an emotion he can’t quite read. His mother sometime notices he’s missing and goes look for him (which he usually shakes of as he just needs to keep his regime), but has never looked this way. “And I was looking for you to say good night!” Kate adds her part.

“Well, Thank you. You can see we both are just fine and about to sleep, so if you could-” Tessa speaks until Kate interrupts her.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna lose my last baby.”

“You’re not losing me, mum. Beside I’m 25 and moved away few years back.”

“You look so happy together and I’m not gonna get to see you fall in love.” Kate moves even closer and sit on the side of the bed, her eyes glassy.

“We already are in love.” Tessa does her best to shut the embarrassment from their almost nudity and smiles. 

“You don’t know what you are talking about yet.” Alma chims in. 

“You are so good for one another. I’ve never seen you so relax and open around anyone.” Kate reaches to touch Tessa’s knee. Scott luckily manages to change the position to kneel half behind her half by her side or his own leg would be painfully close to Kate hands.

“That applies to both of you. She’s the first person who manages to get close to you. Don’t think I don’t know about your struggles.” Alma adds and pushes the tear out of the corner of her eyes away.

“Did you two ganged up on us and pretended it’s an accident?!” Tessa looks pointedly at Kate, moved her eyes to Alma for a second to look back at her mother.

Scott sighs. “Can you at least give us a minute to throw some clothes on if you want to talk?”

“As if the whole world didn’t see your nudes.” Jordan bursts into the room and jumps into the bed after them and loops her arms around their shoulders. 

“No nude picture of me exist!” Scott barks out half in horror half in embarrassment, if he manages to stay to his normal skin color until now, definitely no longer.

“Sorry. In boxers.” Jordan laughs. “You two took me all the way to here so now you’re definitely not going to sleep!” 

“Jordan!” Tessa throw a look to her tipsy (arguably drunk) sister who just moved by her side.

“But now when I look at him I’m gonna leave you here. I’d not want to leave that bo- … Oh, see! It almost look like you have the boobs!” Jordan’s thoughts goes momentarily away as she tugs at Tessa’s neckline. Tessa catches her hand and press her own with the fabrice against her chest to cover herself. Her face redder than Scott’s who wince.

“Jordan! I told you not-” Casey shows up in the doorway, apparently tried and failed to catch Jordan.

“Casey!” Tessa yells. “Can everyone for fuck sake leave the room?!”

“NOW!” Scott adds when no one is moving.

“And close the door!” Tessa calls when their, from the last encounter equally embarrassed, mothers leave as the last.

“Oh. My. God!” Scott falls against the matters.

Tessa, on contrary, stands up quickly and begin to to stript her clothes.

“What are you doing?!” Scott yells quietly.

“I’m not sleeping in the stuff half of the house just saw me in.”

“Stop!” He says urgently. “Lock the door, first!”

“We’re not going to have sex!” Tessa takes her cami off.

Scott jumps out of the bed himself and marches toward the door, for the first time ever regrets he wanted so large room. “We’re _definitely_ not having sex.” That’s the last thing he craves after the encounter either. “But at this point I don’t want any of my brothers to burst into the room for change and see you actually naked!”

“Oh.” Is all she says. That and long sigh. As she’s putting on a simpler pajama set. Black camisole with a small stripe of lace around the neckline and bottom hem as well as on the hem of the shorts. 

“I liked the previous one better.” Scott frowns when she returns to the bed and climbs to kneel on his chest. 

“I know you liked the previous one better.” Tessa pats his now soft-fabric cladded chest. It’s no secret he’s not the biggest fan of the black sleepwear. Which means she might change her closet since now to future, but doesn’t mean she’s gonna throw away those pieces she already has.

“At least kiss me.” She does as she’s told immediately. One kiss turns into second and third, but nothing further happen.

“Do you think out mothers really ganged up on us?” Scott asks after.

“They totally looked guilty! I bet they already plan out wedding and names of our future kids!” Tessa groans.

“Do you even want kids?” Scott moves them a bit to be able to look her in the eyes.

“I … do.” She answers carefully after a moment to think. It’s the first time she actually think she wants to have a child for real and it makes her a bit weak. Until now it was alway in some parallel and well expected reality. Finish a school, find a good job, nice man, build a house, have a beautiful kids. But it was not her life. Now it is. And that life is different from ordinary in every way. “You?”

“Honestly … not in the horizont of the next at least 3 years. And then just like one or two.” He watches her face carefully for every inside reaction.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“I was a bit worried you would like to have multiple kids like your brothers do.” One already has three and she heard the other talking about it.

Scott chuckles. “I don’t think it’s clever to have more kids than parents, which is two. And I’d be just fine with one. I don’t think I will ever be able to live on one place and travel with multiple kids? No.” He grimaces at the last part. She has to laugh cause there is perfectly readable imagination in his eyes.

“I think we agree on that.” She nods a few times and gets comfortable on top of him. Her head on his shoulder, both hands sneaked deep under his shirt. “Can I sleep like this?”

“For a while.” He kisses her on the forehead good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Liked it? Not? Let me know. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story. Stay safe & stay home & take care of yourself and each other. I hope I could make your day a little brighter.


	11. (Re)match of childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely appologize for my hiatus again. For those who still care, here is just a little family chapter. I do admit it's not what I expected from this chapter myself, I had like hundred of parts I deleted because it somehow didn't fit together. I honestly considered to skip the second part of this chapter for good for some time. Eventually I decided I better post it this way than rewrite a chapter from scratch and post it god know when. After all, most of the time they will be alone, so what is about some calm, nice, family time with a bit of teasing? It will be good to know their families a bit better for later use.
> 
> Warning: It's unedited for now.
> 
> Enjoy!

She nods a few times and gets comfortable on top of him. Her head on his shoulder, both hands sneaked deep under his shirt. “Can I sleep like this?”

“For a while.” He kisses her on the forehead good night.

* * *

For a while become whole night because Scott didn’t find it in himself to wake her up, which means he’s not exactly well related and half sore even before his practice begin. Add into that Joe’s brutal practice (that definitely wasn’t part of his escape strategy) and Tessa’s evil mode where she purposely digs in stuff he’d much rather escape and knows exactly how much more he can take by one simple look, and he ends laying on the floor on his back, an arm fling across his forehead, and Tessa sitting by his side, holding a bottle of water waiting for him to recover.

“This is not how I imagined your common practice.” Danny chuckles as he enters the court. 

“What did you imagine? Us making out on the court in front of the cameras?” Scott growls from where he’s laying not even bother to turn the head to look up at him.

“Anyway. I thought I might hit with my lil brother for a while if he’s not too big star to play with plebs yet.” He kicks lightly Scott’s leg.

“Later, Danny.”

“Seriously?” Danny asks without an offence in his voice. It’s amused as most.

“Yes.” Scott shamelessly reaches the hand up for his brother to help him get back on his feet. Danny does so, but has to steady him as he loses his balance given to the unnecessarily sharp move. “You’re getting old, man.” Danny comments as Scott bends forward and puts hands to his knees to rest some more. 

“You try get up at 6 for two hours of the hardest of the drills under the watch of your personal Devil. She’s twice worse than Joe.”

“I’m here.” Tessa says at the same time as Danny chuckles and comments he made a pick himself.

“You know I love you.” Scott envelopes her in his arms and smacks a loud kiss on her cheek.

“You’re all sweaty!” She complains but wraps her arms around him back and hides her face in his chest anyway. “You’re practically soaking my clothes!” She mutters into wet fabric. 

“I know you love it.” She does. Or, not that she loves it, but she doesn’t mind. Not that she has any choice anyway, if she wants to travel the tournaments with him. Or be with him, really. Given to the fact he is sweaty most of the time.

“You two are gross.” Danny grimaces. 

* * *

Scott falls into the mattress hard as soon as they gets back into their bedroom. His usual grace forgotten. It’s like all his core muscles turns off. 

“You know I am fond of you.” Tessa nudges his foot hanging of the edge. “But do you really have to lie in your drenched workout clothes, the same one you lied on the court just minutes ago, in our bed?”

“I’m gonna change the sheets.” He lets out and closes the eyes. His forearm comes to rest over his forehead.

“Did I push you too hard?” Tessa sits by his side and takes his hand in hers. “It was a hard practice but I thought we stopped in time?”

Scott sighs and reaches for the part of blanket he’s not laying at and covers himself. It’s either lie and wait till she finds out anyway or tells the truth right away. “I'm not feeling twice well. I thought I’m just stiffed as you slept on me a whole night and at the beginning it looked like that, I feel great during most of the drills, it wasn’t until that last part I started to feeling really off.”

“You mean those volleys? That was part of the cool down.”

“Yeah. Guess as I came back from that high it somehow started dawning on me. I don’t even know whether it’s exhaustion or sickness”

“C’mon. Let’s shower and get you some food and then you can sleep.”

“I can’t move, Tess.” He whines in protest and pulls the blanket tighter around him.

“Let me help.” She tries to loosen his created cocoon but he doesn’t let her. “Scott, you can’t lie there in wet clothes when you’re tired and most likely cold.”

“I as well can.” Scott opens the eyes and pulls his hand down just enough to look at her when he feels her standing above him. “Fine. But don’t help me!”

Tessa laughs and lift her hands up in surrender.  _ Interesting. When he is feeling well, he's more than happy to be helped. _

“Do we have some ice for an ice bath?” He asks once he finally convince himself and stand up. 

“Not sure. You said the last time you use it you’re gonna fill it, didn’t you?” It’s just a few days and he remembers pretty well. He convinced her to try it as well, as she said she never in her life did, and she counted to 5 like a coward and felt like a superhero afterward. 

“Can you check, please?”

“I can do that, but what about a warm bath instead? I’m gonna call Joe and call it over for today and probably even tomorrow.” Tessa cares the side of his chest.

He just nods, doesn’t argue about necessity of the practices and all, which means he’s feeling much worse than she thought. “Bath with me?”

“Sure.” Tessa hugs him from behind and places a kiss between his now naked shoulder blades.

* * *

“So, what do you feel like for a breakfast?” Tessa ushers him into a nearby chair but he uses the moment when she searches in the fridge for her juice (Read: there is 4 types of different juices but she bought a special forest fruit fresh for herself and doesn’t want anyone to drink it, so she buried it deep into the fridge. Scott laughed at her the other day and claimed he’s gonna buy her a mini bar for the bedroom.) and moves himself to sit on the counter b the kitchen stove. It’s kinda funny seeing him sit there. It makes her wonder if she looks the same. She sits there often when he cooks.

“Smoothie?”

Tessa rolls her eyes. She doesn’t share his smoothie obsession. He puts there so many stuff from fruit and veggie to protein powder to nuts that it eventually makes suitable full-rounded meal, but she is for “real” meal. To his credit, he usually use it as afternoon snack mid main meals, and it’s something he can easily workout after really soon. However, she is definitely not making him that for breakfast. “I’m making you eggs.”

“Then why are you asking?” Scott chuckles. “Make me coffee first, please?”

“You knew I’m not gonna make you the smoothie.” Tessa counters while showing him two size of cups. He chooses the larger one.

“The same as I knew you’re gonna make me the eggs anyway.” Scott smacks her ass as she walks around.

“Oh coffee!” Jordan snatches the cup from Tessa’s hand with a yawn. 

“It’s soy.” Tessa lifts an eyebrow and raises an expecting hand up. Jordan indeed grimaces and push it back into her waiting hand. She then passes is to Scott.

“Coffee for normal people?”

“Help yourself.” Tessa patts her back and starts her work on their eggs. Jordan does as she’s told and with enormous cup of coffee wanders away. Hoodie over her head. “You’re not gonna bring one for Ben?” Tessa calls after her.

Jordan groans. “I’m never sleeping with that cold feet idiot in one bed ever again.” And with that she leaves.

Scott laughs. “Shouldn’t she be used to his feet by know?”

“Apparently they’ve never slept together before.” Tessa chims in absently, stirring their breakfast.

Scott chokes on his coffee. “What?”

“Thay had sex.” Tessa laughs as she sees his expression. “But they never stayed over.”

“Like … I do admit our way isn’t usual either, but isn’t it weird?”

“She wasn’t always like this.” Tessa shrugs. “I’m not sure what she’s doing, but then ... I’m not sure she’s sure of that either. Anyway, Ben likes her enough to play along.”

“Why didn’t she say they want two rooms then? There are still some spare ones.”

“Cause she’s aware it’s weird. And Ben was pretty excited.”

Scott shakes the head and and moves to sit by the table as she serves them a breakfast. They chews a while in silence, until Tessa speaks again. “I have a thing I want to discuss with you.”

“Yeah?” He lifts the head up.

“I wanted to talk about it once everyone leaves, but it seems like they are mostly sleeping, so … I got this e-mail, more like an offer, and I have big decisions to make.” She takes her large coffee cut into both hands and she thinks.

“The offer?” Scott cocks the head, letting her know he is listening intently.

“About my apartment. Well, not mine, that’s the thing. I have the deal with it’s owner, my lease is expiring soon, and the thing is, there is a clausula that in case of I am gonna stay in the place for 5 years, I can buy it for a good prize. He didn’t want to sold it back than, yet wanted someone long term and I didn’t have solid money to start with anyway. Those 5 years are about to expire so he sent me the offer.”

“And you want to buy it?”

“That’s what I don’t know. I like the place and it’s locality, it’s new building, everything. I’m actually the first person who lived in. But I am going to travel with you now all the time, while we are here, we’ll be staying together anyway, you have a place of your own in London, and I don’t have enough money to buy it. I’m not missing much, but I’d have to take out a loan to maintain a solid savings for unexpected occasions. I’d like to maintain the place and it’s really really great deal, he took it off about a majority of what I paid as a lease over the years, but at the same time, I don’t necessarily need it at the moment, so I don’t know whether it’s twice clever.”

“I think you should buy it.”

“Really?” She sounds surprised.

“Yeah. Listen, we love each other, but I know it can be easily overwhelming keeping up with my properties and cars, travel with me, building your life around my schedule and whatever along. That place is yours. It's certainty. Whatever happen it’s yours. You're giving up a lot for me and I appreciate that, but I don’t want you to be swapped under me. I want for you to still stay and most importantly, feel independent. Beside, I like your apartment in London better than mine.” He smiles genuinely. 

“Great.” Tessa smiles gratefully. He kind of uncovers her point before she does.  _ Once again. _

“You know.” He starts carefully. “I could also lend you those money. We could even sign a contract if you wanted to. You’d pay just the exact amount, not interests you’d have to pay in the bank and you’d not have to worry something might happen.”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.”

“But it would take maybe a year until you’d have those money back.”

“Yeah. You’re not buying a castle, T. I don’t need them.”

“Then I’m buying my apartment!” She squeals and moves into his lap. Scott squeezes her back and kisses a bare spot created on her shoulder as her t-shirt  _ (his t-shirt she likes to pretend is hers) _ slides down.

“There are the kids in there.” Charlie’s voice fills the room. 

“Seems like you forget them somewhere.” Scott chuckles. Tessa covers her face in his shoulder to mute the laugh as Charlie looks back and almost open a mouth in confusion.

“They took a b-line for a playroom.” Danny reappears.

“You were at the gym?” Charlie asks, his voice bewildered.

“Yeah. I thought I might hit with the brother here, but he turned me down. You look like shit, by the way.” Danny stops to address Scott.

“Thanks, Dan.” Scott rolls the eyes. 

“I think I’m going to sleep a bit.” Scott rubs on his face and grimaces as they finished their breakfast. The house still mostly asleep.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Tessa places a hand on his forearm.

“Maybe come with me and wait a bit and then go?” Scott smiles.

“Okay.” She pushes a stray hair on his forehead back.

Tessa waits till he fall asleep despite he told her It’s no need to before she leaves and joins already overbusing cast. Everyone suddenly 110% person awake. It takes her a while to regain her footing.

“Tessa!” Jordan yells. “Casey here dares to claim you two leads over me and Kev 23 to 5! We disagree. You’re good with stats.”

“I think Casey is being generous.” Tessa chuckles and patts both Jordan’s and Kevin’s shoulder. 

“Nonsense.” Kevin mutters. “You were winning, obviously, but not  _ that _ winning.”

“I think you beated us for the last time when I was like 11.” Tessa smiles smug.

“I didn’t want to crush them by this.” Casey laughs.

“Okay.” Jordan states. “I think we need a rematch.”

“Yeah. Some of us hold a racquet in the last 10 years.” Kevin throws in and immediately catches in breath as both Jordan and Casey glares at him. It flew out without a thought. 

Tessa shakes it off. “Okay. Scott’s not feeling well so he’s skipping a practice which means a court is free. 4pm, downstairs.”

Both men eyes widen. “Wait. This building has its court?”

“Of course it does. He’s a tennis player.” Tessa rolls the eyes. 

“Of course.” Casey shakes the head. “I don’t know why it surprised me. It has a pool, whirlpool, sauna.” 

“It’s a place he practice the most when he’s in Canada. It has a gym, court and stuff for quality regeneration. It’s not that uncommon among the best players.” She shrugs. She was a little taken aback by the house that first time but now, her defending mode is on.

“Well, okay. The date is set then.”

“Wait no. We don’t have a racquet.”

“He has spares.” Tessa lifts the eyebrows. “Are you trying to back out?”

Casey chuckles. You don’t wanna challenge his younger sister. “No, no. It’s set.” Kevin shakes the head.

* * *

“Tessa, Dear.” Alma ushers Tessa to the now empty kitchen. “Scott is overwhelmed, right?”

“Oh, no.” Tessa smiles and squeezes the older woman forearm. “He was a bit last night, but he’s asleep now. He’s not feeling well. We had a practice at the morning and he somehow fell apart.”

“Oh.” Alma exhales.

“But don’t worry. It doesn’t seem serious. Just a light cold. His regeneration is not working, though. He needs some sleep.”

“Okay. I should start on a lunch then.” Alma smiles.

“Yeah, about that. He said you could order something from the city. I am sorry. I’m not able to cook it all by myself.” Tessa shrugs. They did offered to take care of the lunch, but it’s more of his job than hers. She’d be able to cook for him, but not a large number of people.

“Nonsense. What did you have in mind? Steaks and roasted rosemary potatoes?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ll have just that. We have a half dozen of kids to help with peeling the potatoes and the rest is a treat in this kitchen.” Alma winks.

“Okay.” Tessa smiles. “I might as well help, right?”

“Are you speaking about cooking? I’d like to use those hands too.” Kate gestures with her own hands.

“You enjoy the time here.” Alma smiles at her. “Let me host you.”

“Oh hush. It will be a pleasure to help. It’s a lifetime I got to cook for so much people. In fact, just let me take care of that. You cooked yesterday.”

“Ladies.” Danny appears in the door. “I think I’m gonna takes this one away.” He places a palms on Tessa’s shoulders. “And you two sure can do the job together!” 

“That as well can work.” Both mothers laughs. 

* * *

Tessa stript out of the clothes in fron of the bed and slips under the covers by his side. He doesn’t really woke up but sneaks an arm around her immediately and smiles into the crook of her neck.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Tessa whispers to wake him up further.

“Mm. I think I will nap some more. I have a nice, warm dream just now.” He smiles lazily.

“I certainly hope so.” Tessa traces his V muscles around his waistband.

“Oh.” Scott gasps slightly without meaning to as he opens the eyes. “And naked dream too.”

Tessa giggles. “I think you are overdressed.”

“I don’t want to risk I’m gonna make you sick, babe.” Scott kisses her lips tenderly but chastely.

“I don’t care.” She sneaks her hand into the waistband of his shorts, but not quite touch him. He doesn’t stop her but argue further.

“T.”

“We share the bed anyway, babe, and I doubt you are able to keep distance all day.” She pushes slightly away to gives him a look. “Anyway, I certainly can’t. If you are really sick and I’m gonna get sick too then we will move into your apartment in Toronto and lie in the bed all day long, watch Netflix and order everything from coffee to dinner.” 

“That doesn’t sound twice bad.” Scott nods for an effect. She can watch is eyes igniting from holding back do totally relaxing into her clutches. 

He’s fuck her hard if she asked, but she doesn’t want to. She wants for it to be gentle, matching is weak energy and a cloud of sleep. And so she stops his hand when he wants to part her. “Just kiss and feel until we are ready.”

It’s a request she’s never had before. They kiss, slowly, with all the love, feel the skin presses against their lips, It’s a cheek, shoulder, chest, breasts. Their moans increase and none of them know how, but know exactly the moment when it happens.

Their bodies connect with intensity as never before. It’s almost overwhelming. The only reason keeping them present in the moment are their hands trailing down each others bodies. Ever so slowly.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you.” 

It’s with tears in the eyes when they come.

“I can’t believe.” Scott says after a moment. Getting Tessa out of the reverie of calmness coming from his gentle strokes and soft kisses where his head is resting on her shoulder. Post sleep Scott doubled by post sex really is something. Kitten is cold in comparison with him. “We just did this with both our families under the roof.”

Tessa immediately flushes. “Do you think they could …”

“No. I don’t think they heard anything.” Scott chuckles. “You climbed into the bed naked and now you’re worried?”

Tessa swats his chest. “It’s not funny.”

“C’mon, T! We’re adults. We share the room. In my house. I don’t think we were any vocal, but if they know, than what? I can guarantee you we are not the only one. Beside, after their last night’s visite here when we were half naked ready to sleep, I don’t think they have a right to say a word.”

“Mum apologized they might went tad bit too far. She was worried she made you uncomfortable after all.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just hope they will not turn it into a habit.” Scott laughs. “Did you ordered a lunch?”

“Nope. Our mothers took over. They almost fought each other who will cook until Danny made them cook together.” Tessa giggles. 

“I should have known that.” He chuckles.

“Yeah. Also I might promised to Celia you will sign her a racquet and set a doubles childhood re-match with my siblings for this afternoon.” She grins sheepishly. “And guys need your racquets.”

“Not my match racquets, though? I have last five frames right now.”

“Can be an old one? I’ll borrow them mine but I have just two.”

“How it is that you have just two racquets? Didn’t I give you three new ones in Australia close to the end?”

“They damaged two of them at the airport, and one frame was already too beat up to put a new strings in. Which means from 5 racquets I ended up with one new and one old racquet.” She shrugs. 

Scott rolls the eyes heavily. “Great. I’m gonna order new ones.” It’s not as if he has any issues with buying new racquets, but some airport stuff really can’t lift the bag in the way some people might need it. “Nevermind. I have spare racquets I’m not using. That’s not a problem. Did I feel a challenge in your tone?” He prods at her shoulder playfully.

“Kevin and Jordan feel like we are tricking them that we leads like 30 over nothing, so they want rematch.” Tessa laughs. “Apparently I am not in shape anymore so they’re gonna score an easy win.”

“Did they see you play recently?” Scott chuckles. “You might have a limit which doesn't allow you to stay in a full single match on the highest level, or more in a row, but you can definitely play doubles like a pro. Like an elite pro. I’m not hitting exactly easy on you and you’re still fine.”

“They didn’t beat us since I was 11 but they still have a big mouth.” Tessa giggles. 

“Seem like we have a fun afternoon ahead.” Scott laughs.

* * *

“I don’t think this should count! The empire was clearly corrupted.” Jordan whines after yet another loss to Tessa and Casey.

“You should know he’s call his own ball out if the referee was off and he’d be sure.” Tessa laughs. “He’d can’t fall asleep otherwise. I might die in the box but he’s out there all fair play.”

“How much longer will you still remind me this ball?” Scott chuckles. It was during one of the matches at Australian Open, he could save yourself a set if he didn’t offer a new ball when a hoak eye was off and unable to show a shot. Based on Tessa, it was a winner. And it probably was as it was close to her side. But he knew it was damn tight so he wanted to be fair. Might brought him another 40 minutes but filled love of the crowd. 

“It was a winner, Scott. Winner. I'd be willing to bet our relationship to it.”

“I won anyway, remember? So what is the point now?”

“The point?! Few more points like this and I will be completely gray.”

“I promise I’ll love you even gray.” Scott chuckles and smacks a kiss to her temple.

“You’re idiot!” Tessa rolls the eyes. 

“Okay, I can agree he was probably fair on points. He coached you, thought.” Jordan jumps in. Unwilling to let it go.

“He corrects my serve technique once for me. Which is hardly comparable with those third serves he was giving to you all the time or we’d not even play on your serve! And I don’t even need to mention he went out there and show you a proper volley.” Tessa raises an eyebrow in victory.

“Not that it helped.” Jordan muttered.

“Not my fault.” Tessa shrugs in purpose to irritate her even more.

“You should accept you can’t beat team Cessa.” Casey loops an arm around Tessa’s shoulder.

Jordan groans. 

* * *

“So.” Charlie starts as everyone gathered in the expanded living room. “With a match Virtues just provided us, let’s continue on the tennis note. The best Australian open moments!”

Scott groans. “You just never can’t let it go, can you?”

“Nope, brother. It’s too good. Beside, not all of us got to be there, so should let us celebrate a bit.  _ This _ is a golden tape.” He sends him a look to shut him down. “For those who are new here, this famous video right here include the best moments of the tournament, good and bad. I am willing to admit it might be a bit subjective, but you can’t fit everything into 30 minutes . If you like tennis just a bit or don’t find my brother here completely unattractive”  _ Yes, Scott groans some more. _ “or at least not as annoying as he truly is” Charlie quirks an eyebrow at him” you will have fun.”

“So.” He continues after what he fuss around the TV for a while and makes sure no one significant is missing. “Let’s get the show started.” 

Danny pause a video shortly after Charlie turned it on, during the intro showing off the pressure and intensity of the clash. “First thing.” He looks at Tessa. “Do you know what is he saying there?”

“She doesn’t and unlike you, she is fine with that.” Scott answers instead.

“I know it’s something your grandfather told him, but that’s all.” She shrugs as both brothers turns the gazes on her. “It’s something which keep him focus during the hardest moments. It ignites his inner strength whatever it is. It’s a part of his soul as an athlete. Every athlete has this neatly protected box and no one has a right to go there.”

It’s Charlie’s and Danny’s place to groan.

“This is my favorite point.” Charlie exclaims after a while. “You could just go to the lockers but you chose to play another set instead. What a gentleman. Ma raised you well after all.”

“I think the guy against him would better go to the lockers too. He looks quite done.” Charlie’s wife adds with a laughs.

“I think I might went through a light heart attack.” Tessa laughs.

“I might went through a heart attack just watching it in TV from recap.” Danny escalates it.

“And you know what? I am still glad I did it.” He remember losing some matches back in the day this way and it really suck.

Scott finishes, throws the head back and look into the ceiling. Clear sign he had enough about this point. Charlie presses play again and everyone turns their eyes back to the screen.

“You know it’s something I admire about you, right?” Tessa whispers into his ear. He squeezes her shoulder and gives a tinny kiss to top of her head.

“No, seriously.” Danny starts after another minutes of various teasing. “Good job, Scott. I don’t even know what to say anymore, I am proud of you.” Danny reaches out to pats his thigh. Everyone pretends they don’t see a glass in his eyes. “But Tessa, tell me honestly now.” He averts a conversation on the light topic again. “Everyone on the world saw this painfully sweet pre match hug you come to give him every time, but how it really is hugging him after the match? I mean, he’s all gross there throwing himself on you.” He chuckles.

“Actually, it’s better than that pre-match hug.” Tessa laughs lightly. “It’s all in nerves then, but after the match it’s easy. Beside, it’s not that gross. He’s sweaty, yeah, and what? Let’s not pretend any of us don’t bask voluntarily in the presence of our sweaty significant other on different occasions …” She sends him a look which sends anyone else into a fit of giggles. Enough of teasing of the two.

“So!” Danny’s wife jump in. “We should all wash our hands now because a pizza is here in a sex .. sec” Every adult in the room completely lost it in an instant. Nice save, really. “And then we should put the kids into the beds and start the movie night! I’m all for good old Dirty Dancing.”

“Yes! Let’s do that!” Ben exclaims excitedly before Jordan glares him down.

“Should we offer them another room after all?” Scott whispers into Tessa’s ear.

“I think she’s doing it in purpose.” Tessa whispers back. “But she’s not like completely indifferent … she’s just … weird. I heard them laughing from the room earlier and they do kiss sometime.”

“I think I’m gonna advice him to wear socks for a night.” Scott states.

“That’s probably for the best.” Tessa chuckles.

* * *

“I heard you were wearing quite different pajamas yesterday night.” Charlie’s wife states as she watch them settling down onto the enormous sofa with a tray of supplies they picked for the night. A steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows for Tessa and a cup of tea for Scott, a packet of natural nuts and a few chocolate coated walnuts for Tessa, a slice of cake with two forks and a slices of an orange. Quite a different choices from other couples, consisting mostly of wine or beer, various chips and salted nuts, olives and cheese.

“I’m sure I didn’t see Charlie in the kitchen in boxers either, Nic.” Scott winks at her with a winning smirk.

“I think we shouldn’t be ripped off of such a view.” Kevin’s wife chims in.

“I can agree with that.” Charlie jumps in.

“You wanna see me shirtless, Char?” Scott lifts the eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t dare to dream of that.” Charlie slides down by his side, embraces him and smacks a kiss to his cheek with a laugh.

“Um.” Danny enters the room with a grimace. “I think it’s right about time to start the movie. This is getting wild.”

Everyone laughs. “Wait!” Jordan stands up. “I’m gonna grab a glass of wine after all. Tess?”

“No.” Tessa lifts the hand up. “I’m fine.”

“I always thought you guys needs to have a very strict diet.” Tessa’s sister in law states with genuine interests as she watch Scott takes a fork of cake. Tessa sees red, though. 

“Um.” Scott passes half way. “I do kind of have.”

“I wouldn’t expect a piece of late night cake fit into that. It always reads in magazines, no saccharides after certain hour and all, and with you being an elite athlete it’s even multiplying. Everyone claims like a gluten free and stuff like that are a trend in sport.”

“Well, I don’t have any food intolerances or allergies, so…”

“How do you think those few forks of cake could messed up his shape?” Tessa snarks more than she means to, but seeing him putting that fork back down after their yesterday’s conversation really pissed her of.

“I didn’t mean it as a reproach or anything. It just surprised me. You read those stories all the time ...”

“Yeah, people seriously should stop asking others about their diet! Those questions never bring any good to anyone. Some people are not fat because they eat too much of ice cream, some are not too skinny because they don’t eat enough, and well, when you get to see an athlete eating a cake, it doesn’t mean he wasn’t considering two hours ago which kind of sushi and its amount will fuel him just right when everyone else ordered whatever pizza they craved.”

“But I do eat junk food sometime. Not during tournament, and not whatever amount. I like burgers and pizza as everyone. And I usually taste her deserts. It’s not like a bite here and there plays an effect.” Scott adds to smooth the edges of her rough speech with a smile.

“Guess that’s what everyone should do after all.” She nods with a gentle smile back.

“I think it’s more about what works for you. There’s no universal way. Tessa for example work on sugar.” He nudges Tessa’s side gently. 

“Enough of a nutritional session. Let’s start!” Danny finally appears in the room.

* * *

“Do you remember our Dirty dance in this exact place?” Scott whisper into her ear around the middle of the movie.

Tessa chuckles. “Looking back, I can’t recognize myself.”

“You can be dirtier now.” Scott teases.

“Don’t say that 4 feet from my sister.” She pushes herself back into his chest as she’s cuddled into his side. Completely missing the threatening aim.

“It’s true, though.”

“Maybe.” He can’t see her face fully in the dark room but still can imagine her red cheeks. “But how long we knew each other?”

Scott giggles. “Well. If you split the time we already spent together into a time you usually spend on dates then it wasn’t that bad.”

“Like this thinking.” Tessa laugs. Scott places a hand over her mouth as half of the room glares at them.

Soon after they changed the movie for Grease (To the dismay of men in the room. Well, expect Ben and Scott.  _ Really, the rest is just playing cool. _ ) she feels his head getting heavier in the crook of her neck, and his breath steadier on her skin, clear sigh he fell asleep. 

She doesn’t mind. Maybe she got use to it in Australia, seeing him asleep, and some would maybe say it’s not a life, to her, it’s, in fact, comforting, feeling him asleep still actively holding her to his body. And in many ways, It’s more intimate than sex. It’s trust.

It’s a trust she knows allowed him to fall asleep now in the full room. It’s not so far away since Chiddy told her she made him even bigger monster now because he actually is able relax or even fall asleep now while his matches are postponed and he’s stuck in the waiting room forever. This is family, but she learnt that sometime, it doesn’t make much difference. And after all, she understand that.

When the movie ends, it’s barely a half of people awake. When Tessa looks around, she now can see the use of this enormous sofa. It’s six couples right there right now, yet every one of them has a place allowing a little privacy, tuck the legs on the sofa, bundle up into a blanket and get comfortable, without being too close to anyone else. It reminds her of their family cottage. The warm feeling caused by privacy yet surrounded by a people you love. 

“Scotty has way past his bedtime, eh?” Danny asks with a slight chuckle when everyone expect Tessa and Jordan with their sleeping significant others stands up to leave.

“You fell asleep too.” His wife Tessa swats his shoulder and rolls the eyes with affection.

“Because you made me watch two cheesy movies in the row! It was a self preserving strategy.” 

“Oh hush!” She nudges him to make him moving. “Do you want to let the TV on, Tess?” 

“Yes, It’s ok. I think we will stay a bit.” Tessa checks with Jordan when she nods, she reaches for her phone to switch it for some music.

“Thanks for inviting me … I mean, us … It’s really nice to see everyone around. How long it’s been? Even with Scott’s.”

“Yeah, It’s nice, isn’t it?” Tessa smiles.

“If mum could be just a little less nosy.” Jordan chuckles. 

“Hey.” Tessa laughs. “You’re not the one whom she broke into the bedroom to.”

“Luckily.” Jordan chuckle. “Speaking of with, do you think we could use this whirlpool tomorrow night?”

Tessa grimaces and then bursts out laughing. It’s a miracle neither of the guys woken up yet. “Guess I tell Scott he needs to call someone to sanitizer a wellness.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Jordan laughs.

“Why are you still so … reserved against him?” Tessa asks after a beat of silence.

“I just told you we wanna fuck in the hot tub.” Jordan raises an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean …”

“I don’t know.” Jordan shrugs. She looks down on the head of man in question in her lap and put her head into his hair. “It’s just … after what happened with Jason… I loved him, Tess. He took me to my favorite place in the world, this bench in the field where we used to watch the stars as kids to break up with me. He was a bit weird a few weeks here and there, I knew he wanna say something, and when he suggested to go there, I actually thought he’s gonna propose.”

Jordan’s eyes become glassy and the space between them is suddenly too large. Tessa have never heard this story. “I didn’t even know you want to get married.” She says gently to make her continue. Jordan was never one to believe in marriage. Not even before their parents divorce.

“I didn’t want to until it was right there, Tess. I even started imagining my dress and all. And he took me there, take my hands in his and said he’s leaving to London, UK. I was so excited for him because I knew how hard he worked to get this grant, I offered to move there with him long time ago in case it worked out, so I turned into this planning mood, and he suddenly stopped me, at this place, and said he’s having an affair with his assistant for almost a year now and they are moving there together to start a new life.”

“Oh, Jordan.” Tessa reaches out to touch her shoulder as much as their distance allow.

“That was when I applied for this Australian thing and I met Ben shortly after. He’s so great, Tess, but I am terrified. I wasn’t looking for a relationship. I know I am treating him as a bitch sometime … and I am actually surprised he’s still there, but I am scared to get to used to this feeling again. Having him around and all. I’m not able to survive it happen twice.” She wipes at her eyes. “I never told him I do, but I love him. And it freaked me out even more. I can’t help it.”

“Why did you never tell me this?” Ben lifts the head up.

“Well, you know now. I love you.”

“Not this, well, also this…” Ben sits up and pulls her into his arms like she’s the most precious thing she is. “But the rest. I’d save guessing and we could work from there. I’d never do that, Jo.”

Scott surprises her by pushing her up and ushers them out of the room. In their bedroom, they go through their night routines in silence, before slipping into the bed. Tessa hugs him closely from behind. The way he was hugging her a whole night. “Did you hear a whole thing?” She asks.

“I guess. I am sorry. I woken up slightly when you were laughing but before I get conscious, she was saying that and I thought it would be for the best if I not interrupt her.”

“It's ok.” Tessa rolls over him to lie on the other side of the bed and finds her way into his arms directly. 

“I was wondering if you are going to sleep on my side of the bed.” Scott chuckles.

“Wanted to let you enjoy being a small one for a moment.” She grins. “I actually think it was for the best Ben was awake.”

“Yeah. And I kind of understand her now.”

“Yeah.” Tessa nods. “I had no idea they broke up this way. They were together for so long. I thought they grew apart. He wanted to go to London and she found this Australian opportunity… That’s how she presented it. We even found out two months after the break up.” 

“I can’t believe someone is this idiotic. Like, it can happen you fall in love with someone else, or whatever … but how anyone can think that a breakup on favorite places is great. It’s like on public places. In restaurant between the meals.” 

“Right?” Tessa shakes the head and lets him hug her closer. “And by the way. They want a wellness for tomorrow night.” Tessa grimaces. “Can we change the water in the whirlpool?”

Scott laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get there?! Let me know. It definitely makes me motivated to write!! In two weeks I will get more time for writting again, so hopefully you will not wait forever again. Any suggestion what would you like to see them in? 🙈
> 
> 💕 Be well!


End file.
